Choǔx Éclair
by Ritard.S.Quint
Summary: Updated: 9 [LAST CHAPTER]. Laki-laki bermata onyx itu mengamati gadis berambut indigo tanpa niat mengajaknya bicara. Hanya… penasaran. Mungkin sepiring eclair bisa mencairkan suasana dan menunjukkan pada gadis itu bahwa ada seseorang di sini yang ingin dekat dengannya.
1. Chapter 1

Seorang laki-laki berkulit pucat mengamati seorang gadis manis berambut indigo dengan mata onyxnya. Laki-laki berambut raven itu memerhatikan gadis yang duduk di sudut café, jauh dari tempat duduknya sekarang. Ia dan gadis itu duduk di sisi berlawanan café, berjauhan, dan berbeda meja. Tapi itu tidak menghalanginya memerhatikan gadis bertampang kalem itu, tanpa niat mengajaknya bicara.

Hanya… penasaran.

* * *

><p><strong>Choǔx Éclair<strong>

Semuanya berawal dari sepotong éclair

Author: **Ritardando Stanza Quint **collab with **Aletta Vivace**

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rated: T

Genre: Drama/Romance

Pairing: SasuHina

* * *

><p>Hinata mengaduk-aduk <em>cappuccino-<em>nya tanpa minat. Matanya memandang kosong ke luar jendela café yang mendung. Moodnya benar-benar jelek hari ini. Suntuk, terlalu banyak yang harus ia kerjakan. Tugas kuliah yang menumpuk, bahan yang harus diketik, riset untuk persiapan skripsi, dan mendiamkan editornya yang saat ini mencak-mencak di hadapannya.

"Kau dengar, Hinata-san? Naskahmu sudah harus siap paling lambat tanggal 23 bulan depan!" Editor Hinata, wanita berambut pirang berkuncir empat mengingatkan.

Meskipun suntuk, tidak lantas membuat Hinata lepas kendali. Dengan kemampuan kata-katanya, Hinata mencoba mengulur waktu deadline-nya. "A-aku tidak yakin, Temari-san… Jadwalku benar-benar padat."

Temari menghela nafas berat. "Aku juga tidak suka memaksamu, Hinata-san. Tapi kalau kau tidak menyelesaikan buku terakhir dari trilogi _Ashita_-mu, semuanya akan berantakan. Dan penerbit pasti akan marah besar padamu," ujar Temari.

"Tapi aku butuh waktu, Temari-san," kata Hinata pelan. "Kau sendiri tahu penulis novel bukanlah pekerjaan utamaku. Aku masih berstastus mahasiswi, Temari-san. Aku harus mengutamakan sekolahku terlebih dahulu."

"Dengar, Hinata-san," kata Temari lambat, namun tetap tegas. "Kami, pihak penerbit, sudah memberikanmu kelonggaran dalam menyelesaikan novelmu. Sejak buku pertama _Ashita_, kami sudah memfasilitasi dengan promosi besar-besaran, desain sampul yang bagus, bahkan kami menyanggupi permintaanmu untuk merahasiakan foto aslimu. Novel _Ashita_ tidak main-main. Kami serius menggarap novel ini dan kami harap kau bersikap profesional sebagai penulisnya."

Hinata terdiam sejenak. Ia harus menyusun kata-kata yang bisa membuat Temari melunak sedikit padanya. Menyusun kalimat bukanlah masalah baginya sejak ia adalah seorang penulis, namun ia kesulitan dalam menyampaikannya. Berbicara panjang lebar sama sekali bukan keahliannya.

"Temari-san," kata Hinata hati-hati. "Sebagai seorang penulis, aku tidak akan pernah bersikap tidak profesional. Apalagi ini adalah karyaku yang paling matang persiapannya. Aku ingin mengakhiri _Ashita _dengan hasil semaksimal mungkin. Jadi kuharap kau mengerti keadaanku dan memberiku waktu untuk menyelesaikannya."

Temari mengerang pelan. "Bukankah satu bulan sudah cukup lama untukmu? Buku pertama _Ashita _kau selesaikan hanya dalam waktu seminggu. Kenapa buku ketiga harus lebih dari satu bulan?" katanya tak mau kalah.

"Aku harus mempersiapkan skripsiku, Temari-san… Kalau aku mengabaikan tugas-tugasku, aku bisa kena DO," kata Hinata hiperbolis, berusaha membela dirinya. Ayolah, ia tidak akan di-DO semudah itu. Catatan nilainya cukup memuaskan bagi seorang mahasiswi jurusan sastra semester akhir akan membuat pihak sekolah berpikir dua kali untuk mengeluarkannya.

Temari mengangguk memaklumi. "Aku mengerti, Hinata-san. Tentu saja kau harus mengutamakan pendidikanmu. Tapi bisakah kau selesaikan naskahnya sebelum tenggat waktunya?"

"A-aku tidak tahu, Temari-san…"

"Kau harus buktikan kalau kau bisa menyelesaikannya tepat waktu kalau tidak mau dibilang tidak professional," tukas Temari.

Hinata mengangguk pelan. "Ba-baiklah, akan kuusahakan sebelum tanggal 23, naskahnya sudah sampai di mejamu."

Temari tersenyum puas dan menepuk bahu Hinata. "Ganbatte, Hinata-san. Kupegang janjimu," katanya sambil berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu. Banyak pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan di kantor," kata Temari sambil melemparkan senyum terakhirnya.

Hinata ikut berdiri dan membungkuk hormat. "A-arigatou, Temari-san."

"Kau juga, Hinata-san. Jangan terlalu banyak bekerja. Sesekali bersantailah sedikit." Temari tertawa kecil sambil berlalu dari hadapan Hinata.

Hinata menghempaskan pantatnya ke kursi dan menggumam pelan, "Mana mungkin aku bisa santai di saat seperti ini, Temari-san…"

Hinata menyeruput _cappuccino_nya sedikit, lalu mengambil selembar kertas kosong dan alat tulis. Mereka-reka jalan cerita yang akan ia buat. Tapi ia malah keasyikan mengamati café tempat ia berada sekarang.

Dari tempat duduknya di sudut café, Hinata bisa melihat café yang saat ini tidak terlalu ramai karena hari masih siang. Umumnya, pada jam-jam seperti ini, orang-orang masih bekerja di kantor mereka. Café berkonsep cozy itu dikelilingi dinding kaca, sehingga pengunjung dapat melihat ke luar. Sofa-sofanya sangat empuk, dan Hinata betah berlama-lama di sana. Suasana nyaman itu membantu Hinata berkonsentrasi dalam menulis cerita.

* * *

><p>Rasa penasaran itu tumbuh menjadi rasa tertarik. Sayup-sayup, lelaki itu bisa mendengar bagaimana wanita yang berambut pirang menyebut gadis indigo itu –Hinata Hyuuga. Pembicaraan mereka tentang novel, penerbit, dan naskah menguatkan dugaan laki-laki itu.<p>

Hinata Hyuuga, penulis best seller trilogi _Ashita_. Gadis yang sekilas tampak lemah dan pengecut itu ternyata bukan orang sembarangan. Buktinya, novel _Ashita_ sudah mengalami lebih dari 7 kali cetak ulang dan sudah diterjemahkan ke 3 bahasa asing. Suatu prestasi yang sangat fantastis untuk ukuran gadis seperti dia. Kabarnya, saat ini Hinata sedang berusaha menyelesaikan naskah_ Ashita_ yang ketiga dan yang terakhir dari triloginya.

Laki-laki itu mengacak bagian belakang kepalanya, membuat rambut ravennya semakin berantakan. Bagaimana caranya supaya ia bisa mengenal gadis itu lebih dekat lagi?

* * *

><p>Hinata mengetuk-ngetukkan penanya di atas selembar kertas kosong di atas meja. Sudah 20 menit lebih ia duduk di sana semenjak Temari pergi, dan tak ada sedikitpun inspirasi yang melintas di kepalanya.<p>

"Aku benar-benar tidak ada ide," keluhnya. Hinata meletakkan penanya dan memilih untuk menghabiskan minumannya sembari memerhatikan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di luar sana. Siapa tahu ia akan mendapat inspirasi untuk melanjutkan trilogi novelnya –_Ashita_.

Sebuah gagasan terlintas di benaknya. Akhirnya –inspirasi sekilas! Hinata sibuk mereka-reka ceritanya, hingga ia tidak sadar saat seorang waitress menyajikan dua buah éclair yang kelihatan lezat.

Hinata menatap éclair itu dan si waitress bergantian dengan wajah bingung. "A-ano, maaf, aku tidak pesan éclair," ujarnya. Seingatnya, ia hanya memesan secangkir _cappuccino_ dan muffin –yang sekarang tinggal remah-remahnya saja.

"Choǔx éclair ini kiriman untuk Anda," jelas si waitress.

Hinata semakin bingung. "Dari siapa?"

"Ia tidak mau menyebutkan nama," sahut si waitress. "Pengirimnya hanya meminta untuk memberikan éclair ini pada wanita berambut indigo panjang yang sedang melamun –itu Anda." Waitress itu membungkukkan badan sopan dan meninggalkan Hinata yang mengernyit heran.

Hinata menemukan sebuah kartu kecil disertakan di atas piring éclair itu. Kartu putih kecil itu bertuliskan, _'To Ms. Hinata Hyuuga-san'. _Sadar kartu itu ditujukan padanya, Hinata meraih kartu dan membaca tulisan di baliknya.

_Kehilangan inspirasi, Hinata-san?_

_Sepertinya kau harus membuka pikiranmu dan mengetahui bahwa ada banyak sekali ide segar di sekitarmu._

_Semoga éclair ini bisa membantumu menemukan inspirasi untuk Ashita._

Hinata membolak-balik kartu itu berulang kali. Tidak ada tanda tangan, nama, inisial, atau petunjuk apapun yang menunjukkan identitas si pengirim. Rasanya terlalu berlebihan melakukan tes sidik jari untuk mencari tahu pengirimnya. Tapi Hinata mengetahui satu hal. Dari tulisan tangan itu, Hinata bisa memperkirakan kalau pengirimnya adalah seorang laki-laki.

Hinata menoleh ke sana-kemari, mencari-cari orang yang mungkin mengiriminya éclair. Siapa tahu orang itu sedang melihatnya dari jauh. Tapi Hinata tidak menemukan apa-apa. Pada jam-jam seperti ini, café langganannya selalu sepi. Hinata hanya melihat kasir, pelayan, seorang pria berambut putih dengan masker, dan seorang laki-laki berwajah datar dengan rambut raven yang baru saja keluar dari café.

Awalnya Hinata menatap curiga éclair di depannya. Sudah sering ia lihat di televisi, tentang menaruh obat tidur di makanan yang ditawarkan seseorang. Well, bisa jadi pengirim éclair ini berniat jahat dan menaruh obat tidur seperti di televisi, kan? Tapi entah Hinatanya yang memang polos atau apa, akhirnya Hinata mengambil salah satu éclair dan melahapnya, seraya meyakinkan diri sendiri, "Siapapun yang mengirim éclair ini, pasti dia orang yang baik."

* * *

><p>Akhirnya, setelah berhari-hari disibukkan dengan tugas kuliah yang harus ia selesaikan, Hinata bisa kembali melanjutkan novelnya. Deadline-nya sudah semakin dekat, dan ia harus menyelesaikan naskah ceritanya segera. Sepertinya ia harus mengorbankan waktu santainya untuk mengejar tanggal yang telah ditentukan Temari.<p>

Hinata suka menulis di tempat tenang agar semakin konsentrasi seperti di café favoritnya. Untuk hari ini, Hinata lebih memilih untuk memesan _latte_ daripada _cappuccino_ yang biasa ia pesan. Setelah pelayan yang mencatat pesanannya pergi, Hinata mengeluarkan laptop dan menyalakannya. Jemarinya mengetik cepat seiring kata-kata yang mengalir dari benaknya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, seorang waitress datang mengantarkan pesanan Hinata... dan sepiring kecil éclair. Hinata mengangkat kepalanya dari laptop dan memandang makanan yang terhidang di depannya. Hinata buru-buru memanggil waitress yang baru saja pergi.

"Ma-Maaf, tapi kurasa kau salah meja. A-aku hanya memesan _latte_ tadi."

Waitress itu tersenyum meminta maaf. "Maaf, aku lupa memberitahu. Itu kiriman untuk Anda."

Hinata memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. Lagi?

Karena Hinata tidak merespon apapun, waitress itu membungkuk sopan dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Hinata melayangkan pandangan ke seluruh café, mencari siapa pengirim éclair-éclair ini. Dan seperti sebelumnya, ia tidak menemukan siapapun yang mungkin mengirimnya éclair. Tidak ada orang mencurigakan –hanya ada sekelompok pelajar yang sedang belajar bersama, dua orang wanita berdandanan heboh, dan laki-laki bertampang dingin yang baru saja meninggalkan café.

Éclair lagi.

Apa maksudnya mengiriminya éclair? Siapa yang melakukannya? Apa tujuannya?

Hinata menatap éclair di depannya. Seperti kiriman yang lalu, kali ini éclair tersebut disertai sebuah kartu kecil berwarna putih bertuliskan namanya. Hinata penasaran apa yang ditulis di balik kartu itu. Ia segera meraih kartu itu dan membaca tulisan di baliknya.

_Got ideas?_

_Ekspresi kesal, senang, tersipu, yang kau tulis tergambar di wajahmu. Aku semakin tidak sabar untuk membaca seri terakhir novel itu._

_Éclair ini sebagai ucapan terima kasih sudah menghiburku dengan ekspresimu yang lucu._

Sekarang Hinata tidak berminat lagi untuk melanjutkan ceritanya. Ia terlanjur penasaran dengan pengirim éclair. Apa penggemarnya? Penguntit? Penjahat? Orang biasa? Hinata tidak tahu. Dan ia harus mencari tahu. Tapi bagaimana caranya menghubungi orang yang rupanya saja tidak ia ketahui?

Siapa orang ini sebenarnya?

**TBC**

* * *

><p>AN: **Quint**: *fuah* Akhirnya kelar juga chapter satunya. Rasanya mau ketawa nista ala "Muahahaha!" gitu pas selesai nulis fic ini #abaikan. Choǔx éclair atau biasa disebut éclair aja, adalah nama kerennya kue sus :9 Dan aku suka kue sus! Hidup kue sus! #OOT.

**Aletta**: Hai *krik krik* (jangan heran, saya memang melihara jangkrik). Senang rasanya telah merampungkan chapter 1 dengan Quint. Hiks, berhubung saya newbie, saya senang sekali bisa collab gini X3 Apalagi setting ceritanya di café, makin laper aja rasanya XDD

Thanks to our beta readers: **Salt no Pepper**, **Einzbern 'clef' Azure**, **Saber 'Arthuria' Pendragon **dan **Ichi_kuro**.

Ngomong-ngomong, **c****ho****ǔ****x** itu dibaca **sus** (atau sejenis itulah), jadi bacanya bukan choux, ya, minna-san!

Terima kasih sudah mau baca fic ini. Kami dengan senang hati menerima **review, concrit, **ataupun **flame **sebagai penyemangat masa muda kami *Gai wannabe*. Mohon bantuannya, ya, senpai-senpai! *ojigi*

Ritard. S. Quint _und _Aletta Vivace


	2. Chapter 2

**Choǔx Éclair**

Semuanya berawal dari sepotong éclair**  
><strong>

Author: **Ritardando Stanza Quint** collab with **Aletta Vivace**

Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi

Rated: T

Genre: Drama/Romance

Pairing: SasuHina

Chapter 2

Siapa orang ini sebenarnya?

Hinata bertanya-tanya. Bagaimana orang ini bisa tahu kalau Hinata adalah penulis _Ashita_? Seingatnya, ia tidak pernah mempublikasikan fotonya. Jelas orang ini mengikutinya, karena sudah dua kali orang ini mengirim éclair. Tidak mungkin orang ini hanya iseng. Ia pasti punya maksud tertentu.

Dari tulisan tangan itu, Hinata tahu yang kali ini mengirimnya éclair adalah laki-laki yang sama. Hinata mengangkat kepalanya dari kartu dan menyapu pandangan ke penjuru café. Tidak ada seorang pun yang tampak mencurigakan.

Oh, ini tidak bisa dibiarkan. Hinata harus mencari tahu siapa pengirim éclair misterius itu. Setidaknya, untuk sekedar mengucapkan terima kasih karena éclair yang sangat enak itu. Tapi bagaimana caranya menghubungi seseorang yang bahkan keberadaannya tidak kau ketahui? Satu-satunya petunjuk adalah kartu ini, tapi tidak cukup banyak membantu.

Tiba-tiba Hinata mendapat ide. Hinata menyobek secarik kertas dan menulis dengan tulisan tangannya yang rapi: "_Siapa kau?"._ Setelah itu, ia berjalan menuju kasir dan berpesan, "Jika orang yang mengirimiku éclair datang lagi, tolong berikan ini padanya." Hinata menyodorkan kertas yang telah ia lipat rapi pada kasir tersebut.

Sekarang Hinata harap-harap cemas menunggu balasannya. Ia sangat penasaran siapa yang memberinya éclair. Di samping itu, ia harus berterima kasih. Bukankah begitu etika saat seseorang memberimu pemberian?

* * *

><p>Nyaris setiap hari Hinata mampir ke café itu, menunggu balasan si pengirim éclair yang belum ia ketahui namanya. Tapi kini sudah seminggu berlalu, dan kelihatannya tak ada tanda-tanda si pengirim éclair akan membalas pesannya. Hinata berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya ke novel yang sedang ia kerjakan. Hinata mengetik di laptopnya, terus tanpa henti sampai matahari terbenam. Dan betapa kecewanya ia orang yang ditunggu-tunggunya tidak kunjung muncul.<p>

Hinata membereskan barang-barangnya, jangan sampai ada yang tertinggal. Hari sudah mulai gelap di luar sana, dan Hinata sudah harus pulang. Kalau tidak, Hiashi –ayahnya- akan marah padanya. Hinata baru saja menyandang tas laptopnya saat seorang pelayan mendekatinya, membawa éclair dan kartu putih kecil yang ia nanti.

"Kiriman lagi," Pelayan itu tersenyum ramah sambil meletakkan piring éclair itu di atas meja.

Hinata menimbang-nimbang antara pulang atau tinggal sedikit lebih lama lagi, untuk membaca kartu dan menikmati éclair terenak yang pernah ia makan. Sembari meyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa Hiashi tak akan marah jika ia terlambat pulang lima menit saja, Hinata kembali duduk dan mencomot éclair. Tangannya yang lain mengambil kartu dan membacanya.

_Aku senang ternyata kau menunggu balasanku._

_Tidak penting aku siapa. Tapi coba tebak siapa aku, itupun kalau kau bisa. _

Hinata tercenung sesaat. Orang ini terkesan meremehkannya. Apa ini semacam tantangan untuknya?

Gadis bermata lavender itu memandang ke seluruh café, mencari seseorang yang mungkin sedang mengawasinya dari jauh. Tapi hari ini café terlalu ramai, dan satu-satunya yang menarik perhatiannya adalah keributan kecil di pintu café, saat seorang laki-laki dengan rambut hitam mencuat dan bertampang cuek tanpa sengaja menabrak seorang wanita berambut merah dengan kacamata norak.

Ia menatap kartu di tangannya lagi. Hinata tidak akan menyambut tantangan itu terang-terangan. Ia segera mengambil kartu yang telah ia siapkan sebelumnya dan menulis balasan untuk laki-laki misterius itu.

_Kau mengikutiku. Apa kau stalker?_

Hinata kemudian menitipkan kartu itu ke kasir seperti minggu lalu, berharap kali ini orang itu akan membalasnya segera. Si kasir tidak berkata apa-apa, karena dengan ini Hinata akan semakin sering mampir ke café mereka dan tentunya hal ini akan mendatangkan keuntungan bagi café.

* * *

><p>Laki-laki itu mendengus. Perempuan yang ia tunggu tidak kunjung datang. Padahal dia sudah mengusahakan diri untuk datang ke café itu. Gadis yang ia ketahui sebagai Hyuuga Hinata sudah tiga hari tidak datang ke café. Padahal laki-laki bermata onyx itu sudah tidak sabar untuk memberikan jawaban atas pertanyaan Hinata.<p>

"Éclair-nya lagi, Tuan?"

Laki-laki itu mengangkat wajahnya sedikit dan mendapati seorang waitress sedang berdiri di sebelah mejanya. Ia melirik bangku tempat Hinata biasa duduk. Lalu ia menatap datar sang pelayan dan berkata,

"…Untuk hari ini, tidak."

Waitress itu mengangguk dan membungkuk hormat. "Baiklah, Tuan. Selamat menikmati hidangan kami." Waitress itu langsung pergi meninggalkannya.

Laki-laki itu melirik jam yang melingkar di tangannya. Hari sudah sore. Mungkin Hinata Hyuuga tidak akan datang hari ini. Mungkin gadis berambut indigo tergerai itu sibuk kuliah atau apa, sehingga tidak bisa datang ke café ini seperti biasanya.

Laki-laki itu menutup laptopnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas laptop dengan gantungan kunci _uchiwa_ –lambang keluarganya. Ia menyandang tas itu dan berjalan melewati pintu café yang langsung dibukakan seorang waiter.

"Terima kasih, Tuan. Semoga harimu menyenangkan."

"Hn."

* * *

><p>"Hinata, ayo kita pergi ke Pameran Buku Internasional di pusat kota!"<p>

Hinata tersenyum minta maaf. "Go-gomen, Sakura-chan… A-aku harus ke suatu tempat…" katanya sambil menyandang tas ungunya. Setelah memastikan tidak ada barang yang tertinggal, Hinata langsung beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan meninggalkan kelas sastra.

Sakura, teman sekelasnya, segera mengejar Hinata dan tertawa jahil. "Hayo, mau kemana?" katanya sambil merangkul gadis itu.

Hinata salah tingkah, entah untuk apa. "E-etto, aku…"

"Sakura! Kau dipanggil Tsunade-sensei di ruangannya!" teriak seorang laki-laki berambut bob seperti mangkuk dengan semangat masa mudanya.

Saat Sakura menggerutu kesal karena obrolannya diganggu oleh laki-laki tidak penting, Hinata menghela nafas lega. Setidaknya, kali ini ia lolos dari pertanyaan mendesak temannya itu. "A-ano, Sakura-chan. A-aku buru-buru, jadi…"

Sakura melepas rangkulan sok akrabnya dan berkata, "Oh iya, kau kan mau pergi. Ya sudah, jaa, Hinata-chan!"

"Jaa, Sakura-chan…" Hinata melambaikan tangan pada Sakura yang langsung melesat pergi.

Hinata melirik jam tangannya. Sudah pukul dua siang. Hinata harus pergi ke café secepatnya. Siapa tahu lelaki misterius itu sudah menunggunya. Atau mungkin lelaki itu tidak bisa membalas pesan Hinata karena Hinata tidak ada di sana. Salahkan tugas-tugas kuliah yang menumpuk, sehingga ia tidak bisa mampir ke café itu untuk sekedar minum kopi. Selagi senggang, ia berusaha menyempatkan diri untuk datang ke sana.

Hinata membuka pintu café. Hawa sejuk pendingin ruangan menerpa wajahnya. Karena perubahan suhu yang mendadak, ia sedikit menggigil. Seorang waitress menyapanya ramah dan mengantarnya ke meja tempat ia biasa duduk. Waitress yang sudah hapal pesanannya langsung bertanya, "_Latte, _atau _cappuccino_?"

"…_Cappuccino_."

"Makanannya?"

"Hari ini aku ingin _cinnamon roll,_" sahut Hinata.

Waitress itu mengangguk dan mencatat pesanan Hinata. Begitu waitress itu berlalu, Hinata mengeluarkan laptopnya dan mengetik kelanjutan _Ashita _bab 3 yang sudah selesai tiga perempatnya_. _Jemarinya bergerak lincah di atas keyboard. Entah mengapa, hari ini inspirasinya mengalir begitu saja. Saat ia mengetik, ia sudah bisa membayangkan kalimat selanjutnya.

"Ini pesanannya, Nona." Seorang waitress menghidangkan secangkir _cappuccino _dan sepiring kecil _cinnamon roll _di atas meja. Hinata menyesap _cappuccino_-nya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari monitor. Ia kemudian melanjutkan ketikannya, tapi baru sebentar ia mengetik, waitress yang sama datang lagi. Kali ini dengan membawa sepiring éclair di tangannya dan meletakkannya di atas meja.

Ini yang Hinata tunggu. Jawaban dari laki-laki misterius itu. Tapi apa yang tertera di kartu itu membuatnya harus menghela nafas kecewa. Laki-laki itu tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Hinata melirik kartu dan éclair di depannya bergantian.

_Éclair itu manis, juga lembut. Dari luar terlihat rapuh, tapi siapa yang tahu kalau ternyata kulit éclair itu termasuk padat?_

_Bagiku, kau seperti éclair. Manis, lembut, dan tidak bisa ditebak pikirannya. _

Hinata tersenyum. Meskipun orang itu tidak menjawab pertanyaannya, ia tetap membalas pesannya.

Hinata berpikir sejenak. Kemungkinan besar, lelaki itu ada di sini, di café ini. Hinata mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh café. Tidak ada orang di sana selain dirinya. Bahkan laki-laki berambut raven dengan model pantat ayam yang tadinya duduk di sudut café pun sudah pergi. Tidak ada siapa-siapa yang bisa dicurigai kali ini.

* * *

><p>Semenjak itu, Hinata dan si laki-laki misterius berkorespondesi dengan kartu... dan éclair. Bagi Hinata, laki-laki ini cukup menyenangkan, meskipun terkadang bisa jadi sangat menyebalkan. Dari kartu-kartu yang dikirimkan padanya, Hinata menyimpulkan laki-laki ini berusia tidak jauh darinya dan bekerja di suatu perusahaan besar.<p>

Kadang, Hinata merasa korespondensi mereka tidak adil karena laki-laki itu mengenalnya, sementara ia tidak mengenal laki-laki itu. Tapi Hinata tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan itu. Laki-laki éclair ini cukup menyenangkan. Hinata berharap bisa menemuinya secara langsung, _face to face._

Kegiatan itu berlangsung selama dua minggu. Hingga Hinata menyadari sesuatu yang janggal dan terlalu aneh untuk disebut kebetulan.

Seorang laki-laki –berambut hitam raven mencuat di bagian belakang, berkulit pucat, bertampang cuek, dan bermata onyx selalu keluar dari café saat ia menerima kiriman éclair dari orang tak dikenal itu. Pria itu selalu keluar saat kiriman éclair itu sampai ke tangannya. Laki-laki itu terkesan kabur, terkesan tidak ingin dilihat... Atau tidak ingin Hinata menyadari kalau pengirimnya adalah dirinya?

Hinata mungkin memang gadis polos yang tertutup, tapi untuk yang satu ini, ia yakin teorinya benar. Ia yakin orang yang mengirimnya éclair adalah laki-laki yang selalu keluar itu. Hanya saja, ia terlalu malu untuk bertanya langsung.

Hinata memutuskan untuk menguji apakah teorinya benar atau tidak. Pada kiriman éclair ke 7, Hinata diam-diam mengamati gerak-gerik laki-laki yang ia curigai dari sudut matanya. Dan benar saja, begitu kiriman éclair sampai di mejanya, laki-laki itu berdiri dari mejanya dan keluar dari café.

Meskipun takut, Hinata memaksa kakinya untuk berlari menyusul laki-laki berpotongan rambut aneh itu. Beruntung, laki-laki itu belum berjalan terlalu jauh, jadi Hinata bisa mengejarnya dan menanyakan pertanyaan yang sangat ingin ia ketahui jawabannya. Hinata menepuk bahu lelaki berpostur tinggi itu. "Ma-maaf," Hinata berusaha mengatur nafasnya karena tidak terbiasa berlari. "A-apa kau o-orang yang se-selalu mengirimiku éclair?"

Laki-laki itu menoleh, dan cahaya matahari sore jatuh tepat ke wajah pucatnya. Hinata terkesiap.

_Orang ini…!_

**TBC**

**A/N**: Tebak, kenapa di sini Hinata nulis _Ashita _bab 3?

Ini idenya si Aletta, katanya, "Bab + 3 jadinya Babe!" sambil ngakak guling-guling. _What a great idea_, kan? *ketawa nista* *Quint dan Aletta _high five_-an*

**Quint: **Lho, lho, kok minna-san bisa nebak kalo itu Sasuke? *tampang horror* Tidaaaaak! Ketebak deh, rencana kami! (Aletta: Dari pairingnya aja udah bisa ditebak, lagian yang ngasih clue sebanyak itu siapa yaa? *ngelirik Quint*) Kok rasanya chapter dua ini lebih sedikit ya? Kami usahain deh chapter depan panjangan lagi. Oh ya, chap depan udah mulai masuk romance-nya loh ^u~ *digampar Aletta karena bocorin*

**Aletta: ***speechless* Saya gak tau mau ngomong apa (==)a Yang jelas saya girangcoret bahagia! Karena banyak yang suka cerita kami ini *rangkul Quint* Apalagi ya? Sudahlah, sampai jumpa di chapter depan! *lambailambai*

Thanks to our beta readers: **Ichi_kuro**, **Salt no Pepper**,** Saber 'Arthuria' Pendragon**,dan** Einzbern 'clef' Azure.**

Anyway, senpai-senpai, setelah Googling lebih lanjut, choǔx itu ternyata bacanya "shoo" bukan "sus". Maafkan kami! *ojigi* Ini semua salah... *Aletta ngelirik Quint* *Quint pura-pura bersiul*

(Quint: Kok aku terus yang disalahin? !)

Unlogin:** Hazena: **Senangnya Zena-san suka! Review lagi, please? **erryta: **Makasih~ Review lagi? **n: **Yup, ini koleb. Lagian kalo judulnya SUS kok kayaknya nggak keren ya? ^^"a Gimana chap 2-nya? **zoroutecchi: **(/) Tapi menurut Zoro-san, alurnya kecepatan nggak? E-eh? Kayak berenang? o.O **S****hyoul lavaen: ***mata berkaca-kaca* Makasih senpaaai! Pujian senpai bikin kami terbang ke langit ketujuh *lebay* Salam kenal juga, senpai! **demikooo: **Te-te-ternyata itu bacanya "shoo", senpai… Jadi bukan sus bukan cus juga. Gomen! **Chikuma unlogin: **Iyakah? Kalau gitu Chikuma-senpai harus nyiapin camilan pas baca fic ini, jadi perutnya nggak keroncongan *digampar* Makasih reviewnya! Review lagi? **Michiko: **Satu minggu udah cukup cepat, belum? Kami usahakan update teratur, rnr lagi?

Kami akan menerima **review, concrit, **dan** flame **dengan senang hati! ^3^

Ritard. S. Quint _und _Aletta Vivace


	3. Chapter 3

**Choǔx Éclair**

Semuanya berawal dari sepotong éclair

Author: **Ritardando Stanza Quint** collab with **Aletta Vivace**

Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi

Rated: T

Genre: Drama/Romance

Pairing: SasuHina

Chapter 3

Hinata mematung sesaat. Rasanya ia pernah melihat orang ini sebelumnya di suatu tempat, tapi di mana? Ketika Hinata berusaha menemukan sosok laki-laki itu dalam memori otaknya, laki-laki itu membuyarkan pikiran Hinata dengan perkataannya.

"Maaf?"

Hinata mengulang pertanyaannya, "A-ano, a-apa kau orang yang selalu mengirimiku éclair?"

Laki-laki itu tercengang sesaat, namun kembali menguasai dirinya. "Bukan," jawabnya dingin.

"Ta-tapi kulihat ka-kau selalu keluar dari café saat aku menerima éclairnya," kata Hinata terbata. Bicara dengan orang baru memang sulit baginya.

Laki-laki itu menatap Hinata dari atas ke bawah, seperti menilai penampilan gadis itu. Sangat biasa. Tipe yang bisa kau temui di mana saja. Laki-laki itu menjawab tak acuh, "Kau terlalu percaya diri, Nona."

"...Ma-maaf?"

"Kau terlalu yakin kalau aku yang mengirimimu éclair," tukas lelaki itu. "Aku bahkan tidak mengenalmu. Untuk apa aku mengirimmu éclair?"

"A-aa..." Hinata tercekat, tidak mampu membantah ataupun membela pendapatnya. Laki-laki di depannya ini terlalu tidak bersahabat hingga ia tidak berani mengatakan apa pun.

"Kau sepertinya kurang beruntung hari ini, _Hinata Hyuuga_-san." Laki-laki itu membalikkan badannya dan berjalan pergi. Gadis mungil itu benar-benar mengganggu waktunya.

Hinata merasa sedikit tertohok. Ia tidak pernah mendapat penolakan se-frontal ini. Orang-orang yang berinteraksi dengannya selalu bersikap sopan, tapi laki-laki bertampang dingin itu benar-benar membuatnya merasa kalah dan dipermalukan.

Tunggu, rasanya ada yang aneh dengan kalimat laki-laki itu. Tapi apa?

Hinata berjalan gontai menuju café. Pikirannya sibuk mencari apa yang aneh dari kata-kata laki-laki itu, tapi ia tidak berhasil menemukannya.

Mungkin benar kata laki-laki itu. Ia kurang beruntung hari ini, itu saja.

Tapi Hinata benar-benar yakin kalau pria-bertampang-jutek-dan-dingin itu adalah orang yang selama ini berkorespondensi dengannya. Jadi, di mana yang salah?

* * *

><p>Tepat sehari setelah Hinata menghampiri lelaki itu, lelaki berwajah <em>stoic<em> itu datang ke mejanya, membawa sepiring éclair di tangan kanannya. Begitu terdengar suara benturan kecil antara piring dan meja café, Hinata yang sedang sibuk menulis draft langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan mendapati laki-laki itu sudah menduduki kursi kosong di depannya, menatap Hinata datar dengan mata _onyx_nya.

Hinata tidak tahu kenapa lelaki ini tiba-tiba saja sudah duduk bertopang dagu dengan éclair di hadapannya. Matanya menatap éclair dan lelaki itu bergantian, tanpa suara. Masih tak mengerti apa yang sedang dilakukan laki-laki ini.

Untuk beberapa saat, mereka terdiam menatap datar satu sama lain. Menunggu salah satu memulai pembicaraan, hingga akhirnya sang lelaki _raven_-lah yang melakukannya.

"Kau tidak ingin mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya laki-laki itu.

Hinata menatapnya bingung. "A-aku… Me-memangnya aku harus bilang apa?"

"Apa éclair ini tidak cukup menjadi petunjuk?" Laki-laki itu mengarahkan pandangan ke arah éclair di atas meja.

Hinata tampak berpikir sejenak. Kemudian ia terkesiap saat menyadari maksud lelaki itu. "Ja-jadi memang benar kau yang mengirim éclairnya?"

Laki-laki itu mengangkat bahu tak peduli. "Begitulah."

"Ta-tapi kenapa kau bilang itu bukan kau sa-saat aku bertanya kemarin?"

"Kau itu terlalu bodoh atau apa…" kata lelaki itu sambil menggelengkan kepala, lebih pada dirinya sendiri. "Apa kau tidak menyadari saat aku menyebutkan namamu?"

Hinata mengingat kejadian kemarin. Sekarang ia sadar apa yang aneh dengan ucapan laki-laki itu. "Kau memanggilku _Hyuuga Hinata_, padahal kau mengaku tidak mengenalku. Kau bohong."

"Aku tidak bohong," tukas laki-laki itu."Mengenal dan mengetahui nama adalah hal yang berbeda. Aku cuma mengetahui namamu."

Hinata terdiam sejenak. "Kau semakin mirip _stalker_," ujarnya pelan. Matanya menatap curiga laki-laki di depannya ini. "Kau tahu siapa aku tapi aku tidak tahu siapa kau dan kau mengikutiku. Bukankah yang seperti itu berarti _stalker_?"

"Aku bukan _stalker_," bantah laki-laki itu. "Aku Uchiha Sasuke."

Hinata tidak langsung mengeluarkan reaksi pertamanya saat ia akhirnya mengetahui dengan siapa ia berkorespondensi selama ini. "Oh," gumamnya. "Lalu, apa urusanmu denganku?" Bukan bermaksud bersikap dingin, tapi Hinata tetap harus berhati-hati terhadap orang baru.

"…Tidak ada."

Hinata memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. Keningnya berkerut tak mengerti. Kalau laki-laki ini tidak memiliki urusan apapun dengannya, jadi untuk apa ia mengirimkan éclair dengan kartu kecil itu? "Tidak ada?" ulang Hinata memastikan.

"Aku hanya penasaran, jadi memang dari awal aku tidak punya urusan denganmu."

"Penasaran dengan?"

"…denganmu," jawab laki-laki itu.

Mungkin jika yang mengucapkan itu adalah orang yang ia kenal, Hinata akan merasa tersanjung. Tapi kalimat laki-laki itu barusan –kalau tidak salah namanya Uchiha Sasuke- kelihatan semakin mirip _stalker_. Tentu saja, siapapun yang penasaran dengan dirimu dan mengikutimu, apa tidak bisa disebut _stalker_?

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu. Aku hanya ingin berteman denganmu, itu saja," seolah dapat membaca pikiran Hinata tentang _stalker_, Sasuke membantahnya.

Hinata tampak tak percaya. Berteman? "Ta-tapi kau mencoba merayuku di kiriman terakhir," kata Hinata, merujuk saat Sasuke mengatakan dirinya seperti éclair yang manis dan lembut. Dan lagi-lagi, Uchiha Sasuke tersenyum mengejek.

"Kenapa kau bisa begitu yakin aku merayumu, hm?" Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Hinata. Hinata tergagap. Seorang laki-laki yang ya, diakuinya cukup tampan hanya berjarak kurang dari setengah meter dari wajahnya.

"Kau salah tingkah, Hinata-san," Sasuke menunjuk wajah Hinata.

"A-aku ti-tidak…"

Sasuke mengeluarkan selembar kartu putih kecil dan menuliskan sesuatu di atasnya. "Aku harus pergi sekarang. Kurasa kita tidak akan berhubungan dengan éclair lagi," kata Sasuke sambil meletakkan kartu itu di depan Hinata, tepat di sisi piring éclair yang belum tersentuh.

Hinata melihat kartu itu, yang ternyata berisi sederet nomor ponsel dengan tulisan _Uchiha Sasuke _di bawahnya.

"Kuharap korespondensi kita tidak berhenti sampai di sini," Sasuke berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "Kita bisa melanjutkan korespondensi di nomor itu –kalau kau mau."

Hinata buru-buru berdiri dan memanggil Sasuke yang beranjak pergi dari mejanya. "U-Uchiha-san!"

Sasuke berbalik dengan tatapan datarnya dan menunggu apa yang ingin diucapkan Hinata. Hinata membungkukkan badannya dan saat ia menengakkan kembali badannya, Hinata berkata, "Terima kasih untuk éclair-nya."

"Hn." Sasuke membalikkan diri dan berjalan keluar café.

Hinata kembali duduk di kursinya dan meraih kartu kecil yang ditinggalkan Sasuke. Dipandangnya sederet angka di sana. Dia tersenyum tipis.

_Uchiha Sasuke…_

* * *

><p>Hinata berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak. Ia mendesah pelan. Sejak beberapa hari lalu ia belum bertemu dengan Sasuke. Tak ada kiriman éclair, tak ada telepon ataupun <em>e-mail<em>. Bagi Hinata, Sasuke adalah _beta reader_-nya, yang telah banyak membantunya mengenai ketepatan bahasa yang ia gunakan, dan bagaimana sebuah adegan yang Hinata tulis dilihat dari sudut pandang pembaca. Terkadang kritik yang disampaikan Sasuke sangat menusuk, tapi di saat yang lain, membuatnya senang karena pujian yang dilontarkan Sasuke.

Selama ini pembicaraan mereka hanya di sekitar novel Hinata saja. Sebenarnya Hinata ingin topik baru, apakah itu tentang kehidupan Sasuke yang masih belum ia ketahui, tapi ia terlalu malu untuk memulai pembicaraan mengenai kehidupan seseorang yang menurutnya adalah sebuah privasi.

Hinata berhenti di sebuah halte. Hari sudah siang, dan Hinata berniat untuk makan siang di rumahnya saja daripada di café. Untuk apa ia terus menunggu di café kalau orang yang dinantinya sudah pasti tidak akan datang? Hinata mendesah pelan.

Sembari menunggu bis, Hinata memilih memerhatikan sekitar halte. Ada seorang anak sedang memegang balon, sekelompok remaja berjalan beriringan sambil tertawa, dan seorang lelaki yang baru keluar dari sebuah mobil. Tunggu. Rambut _raven_ itu… Bukankah itu Sasuke?

Sasuke menyeberang jalan dan berjalan ke arah Hinata. "Sa-Sasuke-kun? Se-sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Hinata begitu Sasuke tiba di hadapannya.

"Aku mencarimu," kata Sasuke datar. "Aku mencarimu di café, tapi kau tidak ada di sana."

Hinata memanggutkan kepalanya. Sasuke menyambung perkataannya, "Kenapa kau tidak ke café hari ini?"

"A-ano…" Hinata memainkan jarinya. "Tadi aku ke café, tapi pergi lagi…" _…karena tidak ada Sasuke-kun_, sambungnya dalam hati.

"Kenapa pergi? Kau belum menyelesaikan novelmu," cecar Sasuke, seolah tidak percaya dengan alasan yang dilontarkan Hinata.

"E-etto…" Hinata salah tingkah. "No-novelku hampir selesai, kok. Tinggal menulis epilognya saja." Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, takut Sasuke dapat melihat kebohongan di matanya. Bisa gawat kalau Sasuke menginterogasi alasan sebenarnya.

Sasuke melihat jam tangan yang melingkar di tangannya, "Kau sudah makan siang?"

"Uh, belum… Kenapa, Sasuke-kun?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan siang selagi aku membaca naskah novelmu?"

"E-eh? Sekarang? Tapi _file_-nya di laptopku…" Hinata menepuk tas laptop yang disandangnya pelan.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau di laptopmu?" tanya Sasuke balik. "Aku akan mem-_beta-_nya sambil makan siang."

"Uhm…" Hinata tampak menimbang. "B-baiklah."

Sasuke menekan _auto lock_ di kunci mobilnya dan pandangan Hinata langsung terarah pada mobil Sasuke. Porsche _Boxster Spyder_ warna putih, dengan penampilan yang sangat mewah. Hinata tercengang. Jelas sekali kalau itu adalah mobil mahal. Pertanyaannya adalah, apa pekerjaan Sasuke sampai-sampai mampu membeli mobil _sport_ berkelas itu?

"Berapa lama kau berencana akan berdiri di sana dan memandangi mobilku terus?"

Hinata terkejut. Ia langsung tersadar dan berlari kecil menuju mobil Sasuke.

* * *

><p>Mobil Sasuke melaju dengan kecepatan sedang. Hinata dapat merasakan hembusan angin yang menerpa wajahnya. Sedari tadi tidak ada satu pun percakapan di antara mereka. Hinata juga tidak berani memulainya.<p>

Gadis itu melihat Sasuke dari ujung matanya. Rambutnya yang terbang tertiup angin sedikit mengganggu, tapi ia masih bisa melihat dengan jelas raut wajah datar Sasuke, mata _onyx_nya, dan tatapan angkuh yang ada di sana.

Sasuke yang merasa diperhatikan menoleh sekilas. "Kenapa kau melihatku?" tanyanya lalu kembali melihat jalan di depannya.

Hinata sedikit tersentak. Ternyata Sasuke menyadari kalau ia sedang memerhatikannya. Terlanjur tertangkap basah, Hinata menjawab, "…Kau mengingatkanku pada seseorang…"

Sasuke menaikkan alisnya sebelah, "Siapa?"

"Tidak tahu."

Sasuke mencibir. "Kalau kau tak keberatan, aku agak risih dipandangi seperti itu."

"A-ah, ma-maaf…"

Lalu hening lagi. Hinata memberanikan diri untuk memulai percakapan, tapi lidahnya terasa kelu. Setidaknya, suatu obrolan ringan, mungkin tentang pekerjaan Sasuke? Rasanya tidak adil jika Sasuke tahu pekerjaan Hinata sebagai penulis, sedangkan Hinata tidak tahu tentang pekerjaannya. Kenapa Sasuke tahu segala tentang dirinya sedangkan ia tidak tahu apa pun tentang Sasuke –kecuali namanya?

"Umm, a-ano Sasuke-kun…"

"Hn?"

"Ah, maaf kalau aku sedikit lancang. Se-sebenarnya… A-apa pekerjaanmu?"

Sasuke tampak pias, tapi air mukanya kembali datar. "Jangan beritahu siapa-siapa." Hinata mengangguk. "Aku… Pengedar narkoba."

"Oh, pengedar… APA?" Mata Hinata melotot saking kagetnya. Jadi selama ini… Hinata berhubungan dengan seorang mafia? Ia menggeser tempat duduknya –berusaha sejauh mungkin dari Sasuke –lalu menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan horor. Melihat reaksi Hinata, Sasuke jadi geli sendiri.

"Kau ini. Terlalu mudah percaya."

"Eh? Ja-jadi kau bukan pengedar narkoba?"

"Tentu saja bukan," tukas Sasuke, tapi ia menangkap ketidakpercayaan dari gestur tubuh Hinata. Sasuke menghela nafas. "Aku hanya bercanda. Jangan di anggap serius seperti itu."

"Tapi mobil ini…" Hinata masih tidak percaya. "I-ini kan mobil _limited edition_. Ba-bagaimana kau bisa membeli mobil semahal ini?"

"Tentu saja dengan bekerja." Sasuke mendengus. "Kau pikir hanya pengedar narkoba yang mampu membeli mobil seperti ini?"

Hinata meringis. "Go-gomen, Sasuke-kun. Ta-tapi… Kau masih belum menjawab pertanyaanku..."

"Aku beri kau sebuah _clue_. Kalau kau mengingat nama keluargaku, kau pasti tahu di mana aku bekerja."

Hinata berpikir sesaat. Nama Sasuke… Sasuke apa, ya? Sasuke… Sasuke… Sasuke Uchiha! Perusahaan tempatnya bekerja tentu saja Uchiha Production yang terkenal itu. Tunggu, bukankah Uchiha Production nama sebuah _Production House_ yang terkenal akan film-film keluarannya itu? Berarti Sasuke bekerja di bidang perfilman? Hinata jadi semakin tertarik.

"Uchiha Production?" Sasuke mengangguk. Hinata kembali bertanya. "Apa pekerjaanmu di sana, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke memutar matanya. "Aku sudah bilang, hanya satu _clue_. Sisanya silahkan tebak sendiri."

Hinata tampak kecewa, tapi ia berusaha menutupinya dengan tersenyum samar pada Sasuke. Sudahlah, cepat atau lambat ia pasti akan tahu juga.

* * *

><p>Akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah restoran <em>fast food<em>. Sasuke memesan dua buah_ burger _dan dua gelas _soft drink_.

"Makan disini?" tanya si kasir ramah.

"Hn." Setelah pesanannya diberikan, Sasuke lalu membayar makanan mereka dan duduk di salah satu meja yang disediakan. Mereka duduk berhadapan di sebuah meja dekat dinding kaca. Hinata langsung membuka _file _naskah di laptopnya dan menyodorkannya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke mengambil sebuah _hamburger_ dan _soft drink_ yang diikuti oleh Hinata. Tangan kanannya memegang _burger_, dan tangan kirinya menekan tombol _page down_ di laptop Hinata. Matanya membaca dengan seksama setiap kalimat yang telah diketik Hinata dan menandai beberapa bagian yang menurutnya 'kurang'.

"Ba-bagaimana, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Hinata takut-takut ketika Sasuke selesai membaca naskahnya.

Sebelum menjawab, Sasuke meminum _soft drink_nya sedikit dan berkata, "Ada _feel _yang kurang di bab terakhir saat akhirnya tokoh Kazune menjadi tuli dan bisu. Kau kurang mendeskripsikannya."

"Ah…" Hinata menundukkan kepalanya. Ternyata menurut Sasuke akhir ceritanya mengecewakan. Dalam hati, ia juga mengakui kalau bagian yang dimaksud Sasuke tidak memuaskan.

Sasuke melanjutkan, "Menurutku, kalau kau ingin menulis tentang seseorang yang tuli dan bisu, seharusnya kau mendalami bagaimana seseorang yang tuli dan bisu itu."

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya cepat. "Ma-maksudmu?"

"Kau harus mendalami dunia mereka agar kau bisa mendeskripsikannya dengan baik," terang Sasuke. "Dengan begitu, aku yakin novelmu akan lebih dapat _feel_-nya dan aku tak akan ragu untuk menangis terharu di depanmu jika pendeskripsianmu memuaskan."

"Bagaimana caranya?"

Sasuke memasang pose berpikir. "Mungkin kau bisa belajar bahasa isyarat dan mengunjungi sekolah-sekolah khusus. Kau pasti akan lebih meyakinkan dalam deskripsi jika kau memahami situasinya, benar?" Sasuke mengambil minumannya dan menyedot isinya sedikit.

Hinata mengangguk. "Tapi... ano, Sasuke-kun, tidak biasanya kau bicara sepanjang itu..."

Sasuke tersedak sedikit. Matanya menatap kesal pada Hinata. "Memangnya kenapa? Aku berusaha mem_-beta _novelmu sebaik mungkin," ujarnya gusar.

"Ah, benar. Tapi Sasuke-kun, _deadline_-ku tiga hari lagi, dan jika aku melakukan riset tuli dan bisu seperti yang kau sarankan, waktunya tidak akan cukup."

"Minta saja perpanjangan waktu lagi," usul Sasuke. "Katakan, 'Novel yang bagus butuh persiapan yang matang' dan editormu pasti menunda _deadline_nya."

Hinata menghela nafas. Meminta perpanjangan waktu pada Temari pasti akan sulit, karena sejak bulan lalu editornya itu sudah berkoak-koak meminta naskah. Kalau ia meminta waktu setidaknya dua minggu lagi, entah apa yang akan dilakukan Temari padanya. Tapi ia membenarkan kata-kata Sasuke, ia harus melakukan persiapan agar _Ashita_ ditutup dengan memuaskan.

"Secara keseluruhan, novelmu sudah bagus. Hanya bab terakhir saja yang jadi masalah," Sasuke menutup laptop Hinata dan mengembalikannya pada pemiliknya. "Ayo pergi dari sini."

Hinata memasukkan laptopnya ke dalam tas dan bergegas mengikuti Sasuke yang sudah berjalan lebih dulu. Sasuke membukakan pintu restoran untuk Hinata, agar ia tidak kesulitan membuka pintu dan membawa tas laptop sekaligus. Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju parkiran yang terletak di samping restoran _fast food_.

Tiba-tiba langkah Hinata terhenti. Ia merasakan suatu tatapan tajam yang diarahkan padanya. Seperti ada yang sedang mengawasinya dari jauh, mungkin dari balik salah satu pohon di sekitaran restoran. Hinata melayangkan pandangan ke semua arah, tapi ia tidak menemukan siapapun yang mencurigakan. Hanya ada ia dan Sasuke di sana.

Hinata jadi merasa tak nyaman. Siapapun yang menatap membunuh seperti ini pasti bukan orang baik-baik. Hinata melirik cepat pada Sasuke yang dengan tenangnya terus berjalan ke parkiran. Herannya, kenapa cuma Hinata yang merasakan aura negatif itu?

Sasuke yang tak lagi mendengar langkah kaki Hinata memutar badannya dan mendapati pandangan gadis itu sedang menyisiri areal depan restoran. "Hn? Ada apa?"

Hinata segera menoleh pada Sasuke dan bertingkah seolah tidak ada yang salah. "Uh, ehm, ti-tidak ada apa-apa." Sasuke tidak sebodoh itu sampai-sampai tidak menyadari ekspresi Hinata yang berbeda dari sebelumnya. Jelas ada apa-apa.

"Jangan bohong."

Hinata berusaha meyakinkan Sasuke. "A-aku tidak bohong, Sa-Sasuke-kun." Awalnya Sasuke tampak tidak percaya, tapi kemudian ia mengangkat bahu lalu mengeluarkan kunci mobil dari saku celananya.

Dan perasaan tidak enak itu kembali muncul. Hinata kembali melirik ke belakang. Sasuke mengikuti arah pandangan Hinata dan tak menemukan apa pun.

"Apa yang kau lihat?"

"Ti-tidak ada apa-apa!" jawab Hinata cepat sambil menghadap depan. Ia berusaha tidak memikirkan semua itu. _Sudahlah, mungkin perasaanku saja_, pikir Hinata. Hinata melangkahkan kakinya lagi, berusaha secepat mungkin meninggalkan tempat itu yang entah kenapa mengganggu perasaannya. Sasuke yang tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi hanya diam dan mengikuti langkah kaki Hinata.

Areal depan restoran itu kemudian kembali sepi. Dan di sanalah, seorang lelaki dengan rambut hitamnya di balik sebuah pohon menatap tajam ke arah seorang gadis berambut indigo dan pemuda raven di sebelahnya. Tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari mereka, ia meremukkan kaleng soda yang ada di genggamannya seraya mendesis penuh benci.

"_Awas kau..."_ desisnya marah. Lelaki itu mencampakkan kaleng yang ia remuk tadi ke tempat sampah terdekat dengan kasar. Ia melayangkan pandangan terakhir ke arah gadis indigo dan pemuda raven itu, dan mendecih. Pemandangan yang ia lihat benar-benar memuakkannya.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Gimana chapter tiganya? Mungkin ada yang mikir, "Cepet banget SasuHina-nya deket," Nah, soal itu, kalo kami uraikan lagi hari-hari sebelum mereka deket, nanti chapter tiganya jadi kepanjangan *ngeles to the max*

**Quint:** Minna-san! Maaf telat update! Awalnya kami berniat ganti hari update tiap hari Sabtu, tapi nggak bisa TT_TT Kemoloran sampe lebih dari dua minggu ini salah… *ngelirik Aletta* *Aletta pura-pura bersiul* *balas dendam dari chapter 2*

**Aletta**: Hai minna! Mangap ya kalau kami telat apdet *ojigi* Ehm, hal itu dikarenakan minggu depan KAMI UJIAN SEMESTER! *sfx: whaaat?* Hiks, jadi maaf kalo kedepannya kami (lagi-lagi) bakal telat apdet. Mohon pengertiannya… *membungkuk sampai mulut jontor nempel ke lantai*

Special thanks to our beta readers: **Ichi_kuro, Salt no Pepper, Einzbern 'clef' Azure, **and **Saber 'Arthuria' Pendragon**

**cinnamon:** Uwaa, terima kasih kayumanis-san! #plaak **n: **Akhirnya... *nepuk-nepuk pundak n* **Shyoul lavaen: **Oke Shyoul-chan :D Terus ikuti chapter-chapter berikutnya, dan anda akan tahu jawabannya! *ngacungin jempol ala Lee* **Michiko: **Yee! Akhirnya kami update juga :D_ Kenapa Hinata kaget ketika melihat Sasuke?_ Tunggu saja kelanjutannya *smirk* **Yui-chan: **Sankyuu Yui-chan! Dan salam kenal jua~ :DD **sasuhina: **Oke! Dan kami telah apdet untuk anda~ :D **YamanakaemO anak manis gubrakk: **Yee, arigatou Yamanaka-san :D terus ikuti cerita kami~ **Kaka: **Terima kasih Kaka-shi! XD Alurnya kelambatan? TAT Okelah, kami coba cepetin! (?) **erryta: **Hinata memang pintar, hoho! **Hyuga himeka-chan: **Himeka-chan, kami khawatir kalau cerita Hinata ditampilkan, cerita akan terfokus pada novel Hinata, bukan pada SasuHina-nya. Jadi mohon pengertiannya ya~ :) Silahkan tanya Mbah Gugel, soalnya kami juga gak tau itu bahasa apa XDD

**Review? **

Ritard. S. Quint _und _Aletta Vivace


	4. Chapter 4

Pemuda berambut hitam itu melangkahkan kaki ke gerai pengiriman barang kilat. Setelah menyelesaikan beberapa prosedur dan administrasi, ia menyerahkan sebuah kotak besar berbalut warna _peach_ lembut ke petugas di sana untuk dikirimkan.

"Silahkan tanda tangan di sini." Petugas kounter menyerahkan selembar kertas untuk ditandatangani lelaki itu. Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, ia menandatanganinya dan membubuhkan nama di sana.

"Terima kasih, Tuan..." Petugas itu berhenti sejenak dan membaca nama yang tertera di kertas itu. "... Sai. Kiriman Anda akan sampai hari ini juga, sesuai permintaan Anda."

Pemuda itu tersenyum palsu dan mengangguk puas. "Kuharap paket ini sampai tepat waktu."

"Tentu," Petugas itu tersenyum ramah. "Nona Hyuuga Hinata akan menerimanya segera di _café_ yang telah Anda tunjuk."

* * *

><p><strong>Choǔx Éclair<strong>

Semuanya berawal dari sepotong éclair

Author: **Ritardando Stanza Quint** collab with **Aletta Vivace**

Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi

Rated: T

Genre: Drama/Romance

Pairing: SasuHina

Warning: OOC may found here, even the Authors already did their best to minimize (?) it.

Chapter 4

* * *

><p>"Haah? Apa maksudmu meminta waktu lagi, Hinata<em>-san<em>?" Temari terbelalak saat Hinata meminta temu di _café_ yang biasa. "Ini sudah _deadline_, naskahnya harus siap sekarang!"

Hinata nyaris menciut karena suara Temari yang begitu keras. Ia merasa bersalah tidak bisa menepati janjinya sebulan lalu. "Ma-maaf," Hinata menundukkan kepala. "Tapi aku masih kurang puas dengan _ending_nya, aku butuh riset lagi."

Temari menghela napas, lalu mengulurkan tangannya. "Kemarikan naskahnya. Biar aku yang putuskan kau masih butuh riset atau tidak."

Hinata buru-buru mengangguk dan mengaduk tasnya. "I-ini." Hinata menyerahkan kertas yang sudah dijilid rapi. Naskah terakhir _Ashita._

Temari membaca sekilas naskah yang diberikan Hinata. Tanpa basa-basi, ia langsung membuka bab epilog dan membacanya. Hinata menunggu dengan gugup. Ia harus mendapat kelonggaran waktu lagi, kalau tidak ia tak akan puas dengan hasil karyanya.

"Menurutku sudah bagus, kok," komentar Temari sembari menutup naskah dan mengembalikan naskahnya pada Hinata. "Apanya yang kurang?"

"_Etto_, _beta reader_ku bilang _feel_ saat Kazune jadi tuli dan bisu kurang. Dia tidak begitu menikmati bagian _ending_ karena kekurangan yang kubuat menyarankan aku pergi mengunjungi sekolah khusus agar aku bisa mempelajari dan memahami bagaimana rasanya menjadi tunarungu dan tunawicara." Hinata mencoba menjelaskan.

"Mungkin kau benar. Sebagai seorang penulis profesional, kau tentu tidak akan memilih _beta reader_ secara sembarangan. Aku memilih untuk mempercayai kalian. Lagipula, dengan adanya _beta reader_ kali ini, setidaknya pekerjaanku mengedit sedikit lebih ringan." Temari tertawa kecil.

"Terima kasih, Temari_-san_."

"Sudahlah. Kembali ke topik utama. Kapan kau akan menyerahkan naskah?" Temari mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Dua hari lagi. Aku jamin kali ini aku tidak akan menundanya lagi," jawab Hinata mantap.

"_Final script._" Temari menegaskan. Ia lalu berdiri dan menyalami Hinata, menyudahi pertemuan mereka. "Berusahalah yang terbaik, Hinata_-san_."

Hinata membalasnya dengan senyum kecil. "Tentu."

* * *

><p>Matahari masih belum begitu tinggi. Rencana Hinata, seusai menemui Temari ia akan pergi langsung ke sekolah khusus tersebut. Berdasarkan informasi yang didapatnya di internet, ada sebuah sekolah khusus tunarungu dan tunawicara tidak jauh dari sini, sekitar 3 atau 4 blok. Sasuke juga sudah menyatakan diri akan ikut dengannya. Akhir-akhir ini, ia dan Sasuke memang <em>sedikit lebih dekat<em>, tapi belum ada arti khusus dengan itu.

Benar saja, begitu Hinata keluar dari _café_, mobil Porsche putih Sasuke sudah ada di sana. Hinata langsung memasuki mobil.

Sasuke melihatnya tanpa kedip, membuat Hinata salah tingkah. "_A-ano_... Sasuke-_kun_, kenapa melihatku seperti itu?"

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dan men-_starter_ mobil. "Kau tampak berbeda hari ini."

"A-ah, mungkin karena aku pakai bandana ini." Hinata meraba rambut indigonya yang dihiasi bandana rajut sederhana berwarna _cream_. "Apa kulepas saja, Sasuke_-kun_?"

Sasuke tak langsung menjawab. "Sejujurnya warnanya kampungan."

Mendengar itu, Hinata langsung melepas bandananya, tapi tangan Sasuke mencegahnya.

"... Tapi jangan dilepas. Entah kenapa kau terlihat cocok dengan bandana itu."

Hinata menurunkan tangannya. "Sa-Sasuke-_kun_, apa kau baru saja –secara tidak langsung- menyebutku kampungan?" tanyanya sedikit sedih.

"Tidak. Seharusnya kau berterima kasih karena aku baru saja memujimu," jawab Sasuke sambil melepaskan tangan Hinata lalu melihat ke depan.

Hinata terdiam dan menundukkan kepalanya malu. "Te-terima kasih, Sasuke-_kun_," katanya kemudian.

Sasuke menyunggingkan senyum miring –sangat tipis, hingga Hinata tidak bisa melihatnya- dan membalas, "Sama-sama."

* * *

><p>Sekolah itu tidak terlalu besar, juga tidak terlalu kecil. Gedungnya bercat putih <em>victorian<em>, ditambah beberapa aksen khas anak-anak seperti gambar bunga-bungaan dan buah-buahan. banyak pohon rindang di areal sekolah, memberikan kesan sejuk. Bunga-bungaan pun tampaknya dirawat dengan baik. Dari luar, sekolah ini tampak seperti sekolah biasa.

Seorang guru berperawakan manis datang menghampiri, memperkenalkan diri sebagai Nonou, salah satu guru di sini. Hinata ingat, kemarin ia dan Sasuke membuat janji temu dengan Nonou bahwa mereka akan berkunjung untuk novel Hinata. Nonou menyambut dengan hangat dan langsung membawa Sasuke dan Hinata ke salah satu kelas.

"Ini kelas bisu. Murid-muridnya berusia rata-rata 10 tahun, jadi lebih mudah diatur. Kebanyakan dari mereka bisa mendengar. Jadi kalian bisa berkomunikasi dengan mereka dengan kertas dan pena," jelas Nonou.

"Aku mengerti," sahut Hinata.

"Oh ya, Hinata_-san_. Kalau boleh tahu, novel apa yang kau tulis?" tanya Nonou sambil memutar kenop pintu kelas.

Hinata tak menyahut, ia hanya tersenyum tipis. Baginya, selain Sasuke dan Temari, orang lain tidak perlu tahu tentang siapa dia.

Nonou memperkenalkan mereka di depan kelas. "Hari ini, Hinata _nee-san_ dan Sasuke _nii-san _akan ikut belajar dengan kita. Bersikaplah yang sopan, mengerti?"

Murid-murid mengangguk tanda mengerti. Kemudian Nonou beralih pada Hinata, "Aku akan mengecek kelas-kelas lainnya. Tidak akan lama, sekitar 15 menit."

"Silahkan, Nonou_-san,_" kata Hinata sopan. Sebenarnya kurang nyaman jika tidak ada guru pendamping, tapi sudahlah. Setidaknya masih ada Sasuke yang akan menemani.

* * *

><p>Anak-anak ini sama sekali tak tampak cacat di mata Hinata. Semuanya tampak normal, kecuali mereka berbicara dengan bahasa isyarat. Ada yang sibuk menggambar, membaca, atau sekedar bermain balok di sudut ruangan. Hinata tidak tahu ia harus memulai dari mana.<p>

Tiba-tiba terdengar keributan kecil dari dua orang anak yang sedang bermain balok. Awalnya yang laki-laki memukul yang perempuan, namun kemudian bertambah kasar saat murid perempuan berambut coklat gelap itu membalas. Mereka pukul-pukulan dan menimbulkan keributan gaduh sampai seluruh kelas menoleh pada mereka.

Hinata buru-buru menghampiri mereka. Dilihatnya _nametag_ dua murid itu; yang perempuan berambut coklat panjang bernama Rin, dan yang laki-laki dengan _goggle_ besar di kepalanya bernama Konohamaru.

Konohamaru tiba-tiba saja menyentak secara paksa alat pendengaran Rin yang berbentuk seperti _earphone_. Seluruh murid terkesiap terkejut. Rin semakin marah dan mencakar Konohamaru. Konohamaru tidak tinggal diam, membalas gadis itu dengan tendangan di pahanya sampai jatuh tersungkur. Rin mulai menangis dan melemparkan balok-balok terdekat ke Konohamaru.

Hinata memeluk Rin dan melindungi gadis kecil tak berdaya itu dari serangan lawan mainnya. Rin memeluk Hinata erat-erat, gestur meminta perlindungan kepada seseorang. Konohamaru tidak mau menyerah, menarik rambut panjang Hinata agar Hinata menjauh dari Rin.

"Konohamaru! Berhenti, berhenti!" teriak Hinata sambil meringis kesakitan. Hinata terus melindungi Rin. Ia berusaha menahan rasa sakit pukulan-pukulan Konohamaru. Wajahnya beberapa kali terkena tamparan bocah kecil itu, yang entah dari mana mendapat kekuatan sekuat itu.

Hinata mulai kewalahan mengatasi dua bocah ini. Sungguh, di saat-saat seperti ini, Hinata benar-benar membutuhkan bantuan seseorang.

Dan bantuan itu datang tanpa diminta. Sasuke dengan sigap menangkap Konohamaru dan menahan sekuat tenaga bocah yang meronta-ronta minta dibebaskan itu.

Ketika suasana sudah agak mereda, Hinata menatap tanpa kedip ke arah Sasuke. "Sasuke_-kun_..."

"Kau ingin belajar pada anak-anak ini, tapi meleraikan dua bocah yang bertengkar saja kau tak bisa," ketus Sasuke. Pemuda itu berdiri dan melepaskan Konohamaru. Anak itu langsung mengungsi ke sudut ruangan sambil mengusap-usap lengannya yang sakit dicekal Sasuke.

"Ma-maaf..." Hinata menundukkan kepalanya, tak berani menatap Sasuke.

"Kau berhutang padaku."

Untuk sesaat, hening. Bahkan murid-murid tidak bergerak karena bingung apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini.

Pintu kelas terbuka tiba-tiba. "Ah! Hinata_-san_!"

Hinata dan Sasuke menoleh ke arah pintu. Nonou sudah kembali. Tentu saja ia terkejut melihat keadaan kelasnya, apalagi ada Rin dalam keadaan kacau di pelukan Hinata.

_This is going to be a long day..._ Hinata mengeluh dalam hati.

* * *

><p>"Maafkan aku, Nonou<em>-san<em>!" Hinata membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali di ruang guru. Nonou berusaha menghentikan tingkah Hinata, sementara Sasuke berdiri tak acuh di belakang gadis itu.

"Hinata_-san_, tolong hentikan," pinta Nonou ketika Hinata hendak membungkuk lagi. "Rin dan Konohamaru memang sering bertengkar. Tapi aku tidak menyangka pertengkaran mereka akan sehebat ini. Sekarang mari kita kembali ke kelas."

Nonou menginstruksikan agar kelas berjalan seperti biasa. Bedanya, kali ini ada dua 'murid' baru yang bergabung, yaitu Sasuke dan Hinata. Hinata memilih untuk mendekatkan diri pada Rin, sementara Sasuke hanya duduk di salah satu kursi tidak jauh dari Hinata.

Hinata mengajak Rin duduk berdua dengannya. Untunglah, gadis cilik itu mau diajak bekerja sama. Bermodalkan selembar kertas dan pena, mereka berkomunikasi.

"Rin_-chan_, bagaimana isyarat 'aku mencintaimu'?"

Rin mengernyit sedikit, lalu menuliskan balasannya di atas kertas. _'Untuk apa, nee-san?'_

"Untuk novel nee_-san_. Nee_-san_ ingin akhir ceritanya sedih, jadi nee_-san_ ingin tahu isyaratnya bagaimana."

Rin menulis lagi. _'Nee-san, bisakah nee-san beritahu bagaimana akhir cerita novel nee-san?'_

Hinata tersenyum simpul dan mencubit pelan pipi Rin. "Itu rahasia, Sayang. Sebuah cerita tidak akan seru kalau kita sudah mengetahui _ending_nya lebih dulu. Lagipula, nee_-san_ rasa _ending_ cerita nee_-san_ akan sedikit sulit dipahami oleh Rin_-chan_."

Rin tampak kecewa, tapi ia mencoba mengerti. Kemudian ia menunjukkan bagaimana isyarat yang diminta Hinata. Hinata mengingat-ingat gestur itu dalam hati.

"Rin_-chan_, maukah Rin_-chan_ ajari _nee-san_ beberapa isyarat sederhana?" pinta Hinata.

Rin mengangguk. Ia mengajari isyarat tangan untuk huruf, minta maaf, terima kasih, dan cara mengungkapkan keinginan. Hinata benar-benar serius mempelajarinya, sampai keningnya berkerut mengingat semua yang diajarkan Rin padanya.

"Bukan begitu. Begini." Sasuke memperbaiki jemari Hinata yang membentuk isyarat agar sesuai dengan yang Rin maksud. Hinata mematung sesaat, lalu mengerjapkan mata.

"Sa-Sasuke_-kun_, sejak kapan kau di sini?" tanya Hinata heran.

"Sejak tadi, sebenarnya." Sasuke menoleh pada Rin untuk meminta pembenaran. Rin membenarkan dengan isyaratnya. "Kau saja yang terlalu serius, jadi tidak menyadarinya."

"A-ah, sepertinya iya." Hinata tidak tahu sejak kapan ia menahan napas. Mungkin Sasuke benar, ia terlalu serius sampai lupa bernapas. Hinata menarik napas beberapa kali untuk mengisi paru-parunya yang sempat kosong. Hinata mengambil tisu dari sakunya dan menyeka keningnya. Benar saja, tisu itu basah.

"Santai saja, Hinata," kata Sasuke kemudian. Rin mengangguk kasihan, tangan mungilnya mengusap-usap punggung tangan Hinata. Si gadis indigo menepuk-nepuk pelan pipinya beberapa kali untuk mengembalikan konsentrasinya.

"Ayo, Rin_-chan_, kita mulai lagi."

"Tidak, ini waktunya istirahat," ujar Sasuke sambil melirik sekilas keluar. Anak-anak itu berhamburan ke luar kelas. "Kau juga, Hinata. Istirahat sebentar."

Hinata menghela napas. "Baiklah, Sasuke_-kun_," katanya pelan lalu menoleh pada Rin. "Rin_-chan_, mau temani _nee-san_ istirahat, tidak?"

Bukan ia yang ditanya, tapi malah Sasuke yang menjawab. "Yang benar saja. Rin juga pasti butuh istirahat, bermain dengan temannya..." Tangan mungil Rin menghentikan ucapan Sasuke. Rin menunjukkan isyarat tangannya.

'_Tidak apa-apa, nii-san,' _Rin menarik tangan Hinata lalu mengajaknya keluar. Hinata dengan senang hati mengikuti, meninggalkan Sasuke yang entah kenapa tampak kesal ditinggal sendiri.

Ditinggal sendiri, atau ditinggal Hinata, eh?

* * *

><p>Menurut Hinata, Rin adalah gadis kecil yang berpikiran dewasa. Ia mampu menghadapi masalah dengan tenang –berikan pengecualian saat berhadapan dengan Konohamaru. Matanya yang indah dan bersinar, pipi putih mulus khas anak-anaknya, sempat terbesit di benak Hinata kenapa anak sepolos ini diberi cobaan yang membuatnya berbeda dari orang lain. Rin bisu, dan Hinata menduga pendengarannya juga kurang baik. Itu terlihat dari alat bantu pendengaran yang dikenakan Rin di telinganya.<p>

Meskipun begitu, gadis itu tetap tabah menerima takdir, terus menghadapi hari yang menantinya dan pantang menyerah. Ia tetap tersenyum dan menyapa teman dan gurunya. Hinata secara tak langsung merasakan aura yang dimiliki Rin.

Perhatian, tegar, ceria, dicintai semua orang.

_Dicintai semua orang..._

Mirisnya. Bahkan orang normal seperti Hinata pun ternyata bisa iri dengan apa yang dimiliki Rin. Tuhan memang Maha Adil. Hinata mengingat-ingat apa yang dirasakannya sekarang untuk ditulis kembali dalam bentuk epilog nanti.

Rin mengajaknya duduk-duduk menikmati angin semilir di bawah pohon rindang di halaman sekolah. Hinata dan Rin melepas lelah di _bench_ yang tersedia di sana. Untuk sesaat, mereka terdiam menikmati suasana dan mengamati beberapa anak yang hilir mudik di perkarangan sekolah.

"Rin_-chan_..." gumam Hinata pelan. "Boleh _nee-san_ tahu, apa yang Rin_-chan_ rasakan karena berbeda dari orang lain?"

Rin tercengang sesaat. Kemudian tangannya mencari-cari alat tulis untuk menjawab pertanyaan Hinata. Hinata yang menyadari mereka tidak membawa selembar kertas pun mengeluarkan ponsel androidnya dan memberikannya pada Rin. "Ini, pakai ponsel _nee-san_ saja."

Rin mengetikkan jawabannya dan memberikannya pada Hinata. Apa yang Rin tulis membuat Hinata sedikit terhenyak.

_Aku tidak sedih ataupun kecewa, nee-san. Jika orang lain berpikir menjadi cacat adalah suatu musibah, aku memilih untuk mengambil sisi positifnya. Setidaknya, aku lebih diperhatikan di lingkungan sekitarku. Mereka membantuku, dan selalu mendukungku untuk terus belajar._

_Pernahkan nee-san berpikir betapa beruntungnya aku? Kedua orangtuaku sangat sibuk bekerja. Karena keadaanku ini, ibuku mengurangi waktu kerjanya. Ibu melimpahiku dengan kasih sayangnya, membuatku merasa tidak perlu terpuruk dalam kesedihan karena bisu dan hampir tuli. Semua hal itu membuatku merasa disayangi, dan merasa dilindungi. Aku berpikir bisa menghadapi semuanya karena dukungan mereka semua._

Hinata memberikan Rin kembali ponselnya. Gadis ini memang benar-benar berpikiran dewasa, jauh ke depan. "Rin_-chan_," kata Hinata. "Apa yang Rin_-chan_ rasakan jika semua hal itu tidak ada? Tidak ada yang memerhatikan Rin_-chan_, melindungi, atau bahkan bersikap seperti mengabaikan Rin_-chan_?"

Rin terdiam sejenak dan memejamkan matanya. Ia mengetik dengan cepat, dan memberikannya kembali pada Hinata.

_Aku pernah mengalami kejadian itu. Saat aku masih kecil, begitu sulit menyampaikan apa yang ingin aku sampaikan. Saat itulah, aku merasa tidak ada yang memerhatikanku, apalagi melindungi. Aku sedih,aku senang, aku marah, aku hanya bisa bergumam tidak jelas. Tidak ada yang bisa kuajak bicara, sangat membuat frustasi._

_Aku merasa sendirian. Kesepian. Aku bahkan tidak tahu kenapa aku masih hidup._ _Aku merasa tertekan dengan situasi ini. Aku sering menangis diam-diam. Aku ingin ada yang mengerti diriku. Cuma itulah yang kuinginkan._

Hatinya tersentuh, matanya berkaca-kaca. Hinata sangat mengerti apa yang Rin rasakan. Sendirian memang sangat menyesakkan, seolah-olah kau terasing dari dunia luar. Gadis indigo itu menarik Rin dalam pelukannya, tidak tahu untuk menguatkan si gadis kecil atau untuk menahan air matanya agar tidak tumpah.

Lalu Rin memegang kedua pipi Hinata. _'Nee_-san_ jangan menangis,'_ kata Rin dengan isyaratnya. _'Itu semua kejadian sudah lalu, sekarang keadaanku sudah lebih baik dan aku bahagia dengan kehidupanku sekarang.'_

Meskipun Hinata tidak begitu memahami apa yang Rin katakan, tapi ia mengerti apa yang ingin gadis itu sampaikan. Hinata memeluk Rin lagi.

"Rin_-chan_," Hinata melepas pelukannya. "Nee_-san_ punya kalimat yang mungkin akan berguna untuk Rin_-chan_. Mau dengar?"

Rin mengangguk.

"Ketika seekor burung kecil tertatih-tatih untuk belajar terbang, ada dua kemungkinan; dia akan jatuh atau dia akan berhasil. Ia tidak ingin jatuh lalu mati; ia ingin hidup dan terbang bebas seperti induk dan saudara-saudaranya yang lain. Karena keinginan yang kuat itulah, ia meyakinkan diri, sehingga setiap anggota tubuhnya bekerja sama untuk mengangkat burung kecil ke udara, tinggi, tinggi sekali. Itulah kepuasan batin terbesar, mengalahkan rasa takutnya dan mencapai keinginannya. Saat telah mencapai apa yang ia mimpikan, dengan sendirinya ia akan melupakan semua kerja keras dan penderitaannya untuk mencapai itu. Karena itu," Hinata mengusap lembut kepala Rin. "Jangan pernah menyerah. Mimpi-mimpi itu, terlalu indah untuk dihancurkan. Semua orang berhak bahagia, termasuk Rin. Berusahalah, Rin_-chan_. Rin_-chan_ pasti bisa! Semangat!"

Rin membalasnya dengan isyarat tangan yang dimengerti Hinata. _'Rin-_chan_ sayang_ nee-san_.'_

Hinata mencubit kecil hidung mungil Rin dengan gemas.

* * *

><p>Sasuke bersembunyi di balik sebuah pohon, mencuri dengar Hinata dan Rin. Sebenarnya ia tidak mau membuntuti mereka, tapi entah kenapa kakinya tidak mau menuruti otaknya, sehingga di sinilah ia sekarang. Tapi apa yang dilihatnya barusan membuatnya mematung tidak bisa bergerak.<p>

Hinata memeluk Rin dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Pemuda bermata _onyx_ itu tahu banyak orang di dunia ini yang mengaku berhati mulia serta lemah lembut. Tapi ia tak terlalu bodoh untuk ditipu.

Untuk pertama kalinya, ia melihat seseorang yang benar-benar berhati lembut dan penyayang. Hyuuga Hinata.

Dan hatinya berdesir untuk gadis itu. Gadis terbaik yang pernah ia temukan.

* * *

><p>'<em>Lihat, itu Sasuke<em> nii-san_.'_

'_Sedari tadi ia mengikuti Hinata _nee-san_ terus.'_

'_Mungkin dia suka Hinata _nee-san_!'_

Anak-anak itu berbicara cepat dengan tangan mereka. Secara serentak, mata mereka melihat ke arah Sasuke dan Hinata yang duduk berhadapan di ruang kelas, membicarakan novel Hinata. Hinata mencoba menyusun plot dasar epilog, yang didengarkan seksama oleh Sasuke dan memberi perbaikan di sana-sini. Tapi dasar anak-anak, pemandangan itu terlihat seperti mereka saling bicara mesra.

Sebuah jitakan kecil menyerang kepala anak-anak itu. Rin berkacak pinggang dan menunjukkan raut tidak suka. _'Jangan lihat orang lain seperti itu, tidak sopan!' _katanya dengan isyarat tangan.

'_Rin-_chan_...'_ salah satu anak merengut. _'Ayolah, Rin-_chan_ juga pasti tahu kan, Sasuke _nii-san_ suka Hinata _nee-san_!'_

Lama kelamaan Rin penasaran juga. Diperhatikannya mereka dan membenarkan perkataan temannya. Sifat usilnya muncul dan mengumpulkan teman-temannya, _'Hei, hei, bagaimana kalau kita psst... psst... psst...'_

'_Tapi siapa yang mau mendorong Sasuke _nii-san_?'_ tanya salah satu anak.

'_Aku.'_ Konohamaru tiba-tiba menyeruak kerumunan. '_Aku mau balas dendam sama _nii-san_ itu karena sudah mencekalku keras sekali sampai aku kesakitan. Kupikir membuat mukanya memerah malu dan salah tingkah di hadapan _nee-san_ itu ide yang bagus.'_

Rin mengangkat bahu. _'Terserah. Ayo kita mulai rencananya!'_

Anak-anak itu terkikik tertahan sebelum membubarkan diri.

* * *

><p>Hari sudah sore. Waktu pulang sekolah sudah semakin dekat. Seharusnya saat ini Hinata ada di sebelah Sasuke untuk berterima kasih dan berpamitan pulang. Tapi semenjak Rin dan teman-temannya menarik Hinata untuk ikut bersama mereka, Hinata tidak lagi kelihatan di mana pun. Sasuke menoleh ke sana-ke mari mencari sosok Hinata, tapi yang dilihatnya malah sekelompok anak lelaki yang sepertinya membicarakannya. Sasuke pura-pura tidak memedulikan mereka.<p>

'_Benar kan, _nii-san_ itu terus mencari-cari _nee-san_!'_ kata salah satu anak laki-laki.

Konohamaru memicingkan matanya ke arah Sasuke lalu memberi isyarat untuk memulai rencana mereka.

Beberapa anak menarik-narik baju Sasuke, meminta Sasuke ikut dengan mereka. Awalnya Sasuke tak bergeming, tapi tarikan mereka makin kuat saja rasanya. Terpaksa ia mengikuti kemauan anak-anak ini. Tidak mungkin kan ia menghardik mereka? Tidak, Sasuke tidak sejahat itu. Mungkin mereka ingin bermain-main, begitu pikir Sasuke.

Anak-anak itu membawa Sasuke ke taman belakang. Taman itu terbuka, dan ada sebuah _bench_ di tengah-tengahnya. _Bench_ itu menghadap ke Barat, yang artinya saat ini sedang bermandikan cahaya matahari sore. Di kanan-kiri _bench_ ada sebuah pohon rindang untuk melindungi siapapun yang duduk di sana. Berbagai bunga dan semak perdu terhampar di sana dengan teratur. Dan di sana ada Hinata yang berdiri memunggunginya, diam tak bergerak. Apa yang dilakukan gadis itu di sana?

Sasuke memandang tak mengerti pada anak-anak yang menariknya tadi. Mereka membawa Sasuke lebih dekat ke arah Hinata dengan mengendap-endap. Ketika Sasuke hendak membuka mulut untuk bertanya, tiba-tiba saja Konohamaru melompat dan mendorongnya hingga terhuyung hampir terjatuh menimpa Hinata. Sontak Sasuke berteriak, "Hei!"

"Sa-Sasuke_-kun_?"

"Bukan aku!" sahut Sasuke cepat. "Tapi anak-anak itu..." Begitu Sasuke menoleh ke belakang, anak-anak biang kerok itu tidak ada lagi di sana.

Hinata melihat Sasuke dengan pandangan bingung. "Anak-anak apa, Sasuke_-kun_?"

Sasuke tahu percuma mengatakan kalau ada anak-anak yang berusaha membunuhnya dengan mendorongnya sekuat tenaga pada Hinata. Gadis itu tidak melihatnya, mana mungkin ia bakal percaya? "Huh. Bukan apa-apa."

"A-ah."

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Sasuke mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"... Merenung," jawab Hinata pelan. "Berkat Rin, akhirnya aku bisa memahami apa yang Kazune rasakan dan _feel _apa yang seharusnya kuciptakan."

Sasuke diam, tahu Hinata belum selesai bicara. Dan benar saja, gadis itu kembali berbicara apa yang di pikirannya. "Kekecewaan. Cinta. Kesepian. Putus asa. Harapan. Keinginan terbesar. Mengungkapkan perasaan. Ingin mengatakan pada Misaki kalau cintanya tidak pernah pudar untuk gadis itu, tapi Misaki tidak mengerti... A-aku harus menulisnya sekarang. Oh tidak, ponselku habis baterai. Sasuke_-kun_, pinjam ponselmu!" seru Hinata tiba-tiba. "Cepat, cepat, cepat!"

"Untuk apa?" Sasuke mengeluarkan ponselnya yang dengan cepat disambar Hinata. Hinata cepat-cepat membuka fitur WordPad dan mengetik kalimat-kalimat di benaknya. Inspirasi besar! Hinata sampai kebanjiran kata-kata untuk menuliskan epilognya.

Sasuke hanya bisa memerhatikan Hinata dalam diam. Baru kali ini ia melihat Hinata begitu bersemangat. Mulutnya berkomat-kamit seiring tangannya mengetik kalimat. Hinata terlihat begitu... _excited_. Keningnya sedikit berkerut, dan wajahnya tampak serius.

Sasuke menarik Hinata duduk di _bench_ dan duduk sedekat mungkin dengan Hinata. Gadis itu terus mengetik tanpa memedulikan sekitarnya, tapi Sasuke tidak begitu ambil pusing.

Sasuke sadar ini kali pertamanya ia merasa nyaman dengan seorang perempuan. Menikmati kebersamaan mereka, meski gadis itu bisa jadi tidak menyadari kehadirannya di sisinya. Matahari sore benar-benar baik menghangatkan mereka berdua. Melihat dan menikmati wajah Hinata tiba-tiba saja menjadi hal paling menarik di dunia ini.

* * *

><p>Hinata dan Sasuke berpamitan pulang. Anak-anak itu melambaikan tangan sambil cengar-cengir tidak jelas (kecuali Konohamaru, karena dia tidak berhasil membuat Sasuke salah tingkah di depan Hinata). Nonou<em>-san<em> juga mengucapkan terima kasih atas kunjungan mereka berdua.

Sasuke dan Hinata memasuki mobil dan melaju di jalanan yang mulai ramai. Awalnya tidak ada yang membuka suara, tapi kemudian Sasuke berkata, "Kau berhutang padaku, Hinata."

"E-eh? Be-berhutang apa?" Hinata berusaha mengingat-ingat hutang apa yang dimilikinya dengan Sasuke.

"Kalau aku tidak menahan bocah itu, mungkin Rin dan Konohamaru masih bertengkar sampai sekarang."

Hinata teringat. "A-ah, iya. Um, kalau begitu, Sasuke_-kun_ mau apa?"

"Hmm..." Sasuke memasang pose berpikir dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hinata. "Aku mau dirimu."

Muka Hinata memerah. "A-a-aku..."

"Bercanda. Traktir di _café_ saja, aku lapar." Akhirnya Sasuke menjauhkan wajah dari Hinata dan kembali fokus ke jalan.

Hinata menghela napas lega saat Sasuke melepaskan pandangannya terhadap dirinya, kemudian ia tampak teringat sesuatu. "Oh, benar juga. Kita belum makan sejak siang tadi. Um, baiklah, Sasuke_-kun_. Akan kutraktir."

Sasuke menyunggingkan senyum tipis dan mengarahkan mobilnya ke _café_. Ketika mereka sampai, langit sudah bergradasi merah jingga kehitaman. Hari hampir malam.

Hinata dan Sasuke memasuki _café_ dan masng-masing memesan. Hinata tidak merasa terlalu lapar, jadi ia hanya memesan _muffin_ dan _parfait_. Sasuke memesan _simple sushi_ dan _coffee moccha_ untuk minumannya.

"A-ano... Sasuke_-kun_..." ujar Hinata pelan sambil mengaduk _parfait_nya. "Terima kasih sudah membantuku hari ini."

"Hn."

"Berkat Sasuke_-kun_, aku bisa mendapat _feel_-nya dan sekarang aku sangat puas dengan _ending_ _Ashita_." Hinata mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum kecil. "Sekali lagi, terima kasih."

"Hinata..."

"Y-ya?"

"Boleh aku tanya sesuatu?"

"A-apa itu, Sasuke_-kun_?"

Sasuke tampak ragu mengatakan ini atau tidak. "Jika novel _Ashita_ sudah selesai, tugasku sebagai _beta reader_ juga selesai, kan?"

Hinata mengangguk, tapi ia tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan Sasuke.

"Apa setelah ini kita tidak akan bertemu lagi?" Sadar atau tidak, ada pengharapan di balik kalimat Sasuke tersebut.

Hinata menggeleng. "Tentu saja tidak, Sasuke-_kun_. Kita akan tetap bertemu seperti biasa."

"... Begitu."

Lalu mereka menikmati makanan masing-masing tanpa banyak bicara. Tiba-tiba saja seorang pelayan menghampiri mereka, membawa sebuah paket berwarna _peach_ lembut.

"Permisi," kata pelayan itu. "Ada paket untuk Anda, Hyuuga_-san_."

Hinata menghentikan suapan _muffin_nya. "Paket?" Aneh sekali, kenapa paket untuknya dikirimkan ke _café_, bukan ke rumahnya? Sebelum Hinata sempat berkata-kata, pelayan itu meminta izin meletakkan paketnya di atas meja, lalu kembali bekerja.

"Menurutmu apa isinya, Sasuke_-kun_?" tanya Hinata setelah mengamati paket itu. Kotaknya bagus sekali, dan tampaknya memang dikirmkan khusus untuknya.

"Mungkin bom," sahut Sasuke tak acuh.

"Aku penasaran apa isinya," gumam Hinata.

"Kalau begitu buka saja."

"I-iya."

Hinata membuka perlahan kotak itu. Mata lavendernya tampak terkejut melihat isi paket itu.

_Éclair_. Tapi bukan seperti _éclair_ yang dulu Sasuke kirim untuknya. _Éclair_ ini hancur tak berbentuk. Seperti sengaja dihancurkan dan astaga, apa itu makhluk-makhluk kecil yang menggeliat di dasar kotak? Belatung? Dan baunya...

Hinata segera berlari ke toilet, menutup hidung dan mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan. Sasuke tak mengerti kenapa Hinata mengeluarkan reaksi ganjil seperti itu. Ketika ia melihat isi kotak itu, air mukanya berubah geram.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini?" desisnya marah.

Sasuke melihat ada kartu kecil di balik tutup kotak. Disentaknya kartu itu dan dibacanya apa yang tertulis di sana.

_Éclair itu lunak. Terlalu lunak, terlalu lembut. Baginya, kelembutanmu memikat hatinya. Bagiku, kelembutanmu membuatku semakin mudah menghancurkanmu._

Sasuke mendecih. Siapapun yang melakukan ini, pastinya memiliki kebencian terhadap Hinata. Pertanyaannya, siapa yang mengirim _éclair_ berbau busuk ini? Dan kenapa?

**Belum TBC lho, masih ada kelanjutannya setelah A/N dan pojok review :)**

* * *

><p><strong>AN Quint dan Aletta**: Halloo, minna-san! Setelah berhasil melewati seragkaian ujian khas kelas 3, Quint dan Aletta balik lagi melanjutkan Choux Eclair! *sfx: yuhuuu*

Mungkin minna-san akan ngerasa latar chapter ini terlalu banyak di sekolah khusus, tapi chap ini punya peranan penting lho buat ending Choux Eclair. *alis alis naik tuing tuing*

Terima kasih mau menunggu kelanjutan fic ini, kami akan berusaha menamatkan fic ini meski kami sudah berpisah berbeda sekolah *Quint dan Aletta nangis2an*

Maaf Sainya OOC *bungkuk bungkuk badan* tapi kami punya alasan sendiri kenapa cast antagonisnya Sai, tunggu chapter selanjutnya. Rin di sini temannya Kakashi pas masih kecil. No slight KonohamaruxRin ya! .

**[Login, cek PM] Shyoul lavaen**: Cowok tadi... *jengjerejeng* Udah tahu kan siapa? Ada di awal chapter 4, lho :). **YamanakaemO**: Ahaha nggak mungkin dong Orochi, dia kan cewek (rambutnya panjang), yang kami deskrip kan cowok #bletaakk. **Kaka**: Kependekan, ya? T^T Gimana chapter ini, udah banyakan kan? Latar belakang gimana yang Kaka-san mau? Mungkin bisa kami tulis :) **Ulva-chan**: Nggak papa, Quint sama Aletta juga jarang review kok #plakplak Updated, pls RnR again! **n**: Hohoho, ketahuan n-san juga pengen ikutan naik Porsche~ Ikut? Ikut? Ayukk~! **Yui-chan**: Hubungan SasuHina dengan si lelaki-dengan-tatapan-membunuh akan dibuka di chapter2 selanjutnya. Kami orang Medan, Yui-chan, dan itu memang sengaja ditulis 'jua'. Artinya sama kok dengan 'juga' :) **erryta**: Gimana setelah baca chap ini, rasa penasarannya terjawab atau malah bertambah? *alis tuing tuing*

* * *

><p>Laki-laki berambut hitam klimis di sudut <em>café<em> tersenyum puas. Satu dari serangkaian teror yang direncanakannya telah membuat sang gadis indigo memuntahkan kembali makanannya. Ia mengenakan kacamata hitamnya dan berjalan keluar _café_.

"Hinata, kau bilang kau mengagumiku, tapi kau malah mengkhianatiku. Kau harus tahu bagaimana sakitnya hati seorang penulis yang _**ide ceritanya dicuri oleh penulis pemula sepertimu**_..."

Laki-laki itu menyalakan rokok untuk menghangatkan diri. Cuaca di luar sedikit dingin. "Aku yang menulis ceritanya, tapi kenapa kau yang menikmati kesuksesannya? Bukankah kau memplagiat ceritaku, hm?" Lagi-lagi, pemuda itu mengulaskan senyum palsu yang kontradiksi dengan tindakannya menendang tong sampah terdekat.

"_... Semua ini baru dimulai, Hinata-san."_

**TBC**

**Review?**

**Ritard. S. Quint _und _Aletta Vivace**


	5. Chapter 5

**Choǔx Éclair**

Semuanya berawal dari sepotong éclair

Author: **Ritardando Stanza Quint** collab with **Aletta Vivace**

Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi

Rated: T

Genre: Drama/Romance

Pairing: SasuHina

Cover by: Ritard. S. Quint, pas ada tugas menggambar di sekolah. Jadi maklum jelek, gak pake sotosop soalnya ._.v

**Sorry if there are any typos...**

Chapter 5

"Lihat ini." Sasuke memberikan kartu yang menyertai paket _éclair_ yang baru saja ia buang. Hinata –dengan wajah sedikit pucat- menerimanya dan membacanya dengan seksama.

"A-aku tidak mengerti apa maksud semua ini..." Hinata terbata dan memijat pelipisnya pelan. Sasuke yang mengerti Hinata pusing setelah memuntahkan isi perutnya memanggilkan pelayan dan memesankan segelas air hangat.

"Dilihat kata gantinya, kata 'mu' di sini jelas menunjukkan kau, Hinata. Dan kata ganti 'nya' menunjukkan orang yang dekat denganmu yang juga dikenal oleh pengirim..." Sasuke berhenti sejenak untuk memikirkan kata-kata yang pas. "... _Éclair_ belatung sialan ini."

"To-tolong jangan katakan itu lagi, Sasuke_-kun_. Aku jadi teringat lagi..." Hinata cepat-cepat meminum air hangat yang baru saja disajikan seorang pelayan.

"Maaf."

Hinata berdeham kecil untuk menghilangkan rasa tidak nyaman di tenggorokannya. "Tapi Sasuke_-kun_, saat ini, orang terdekat denganku adalah kau, kan? Buktinya, kau ada di depanku sekarang."

"Bukan dalam arti sebenarnya, Hinata."

"Eh?" Hinata membaca ulang kartu itu dan memahami maksudnya. "Kalau begitu, orang terdekat ini tidak mungkin Sasuke_-kun_. _'Memikat hatinya'_, haha." Hinata tertawa kecil.

Sasuke diam saja. Meskipun bukan dari kalangan sastra atau apa, ia tahu persis kata ganti 'mu' menunjukkan Hinata, kata ganti 'ku' menunjukkan pengirim _éclair_, dan kata ganti 'nya' menunjukkan dirinya. Yang jelas, si pengirim _éclair_ ini terlihat sangat mengenal dirinya dan Hinata.

Kalimat yang ditujukan padanya membuat Sasuke tidak bisa berhenti berpikir. Benarkah ia terpikat pada Hinata? Pada kelembutan gadis ini?

"Bodoh. Tidak mungkin, kan," gumam Sasuke pelan, lebih pada dirinya sendiri.

"Um, Sasuke_-kun_, apanya yang tidak mungkin?" Ternyata Hinata mendengar gumaman Sasuke. Gadis itu patut diberi apresiasi karena kepekaannya.

"Tak mungkin, kan, kalau kau sebenarnya anggota intelijen dan ada teroris yang menunjukkan ketidaksukaannya padamu seperti tadi," sahut Sasuke asal.

Hinata tampak terkejut dan panik. "Te-teroris? Sa-Sasuke_-kun_, a-aku bukan intelijen!"

Sasuke mendecak gusar. "Aku tahu, makanya kubilang tidak mungkin."

Gadis itu tampak lega, "O-oh, syukurlah."

"Yang lebih penting," Sasuke merubah posisi duduknya dan memandang Hinata dengan serius. "Siapa yang mengirimnya?"

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak tahu..."

"Apa kau punya musuh?"

"Uh, kurasa tidak."

"Orang yang membencimu?"

"Mungkin ada, tapi aku tidak tahu." Pandangan Hinata beralih ke kartu di tangannya, lalu berkata pelan, "Sasuke_-kun_, haruskah kita lapor polisi?"

"Kalau kau mau, boleh saja."

"Ta-tapi aku tidak pernah ke kantor polisi sebelumnya."

Sasuke tampak berpikir sebentar. "Kemarikan kartunya. Biar aku saja yang melapor."

"Jangan!" sergah Hinata. Sasuke mengangkat alis. "Ma-maksudku, aku sudah terlalu banyak merepotkan Sasuke_-kun_. Biar aku lapor sendiri saja."

"Baguslah kalau kau sadar sudah terlalu banyak merepotkanku," sindir Sasuke sambil berdiri dari tempat duduknya, lalu menyambar kartu dari tangan Hinata saat gadis itu sedang lengah.

"A-ah!" Hinata tak mampu berbuat apa-apa ketika Sasuke memasukkan kartu putih itu ke dalam sakunya.

"Jangan lupa bayar _bill_-nya." Sasuke lalu melangkah pergi dari tempat itu.

Reaksi Hinata begitu lama daripada seharusnya. "A-aku... E-eh, tunggu! Sasuke_-kun_!"

Terlambat. Sasuke sudah keluar dari pintu _café_. Hinata terduduk lemas, menyesali kenapa ia tidak bisa bertindak lebih cepat tadi.

"... Sebenarnya aku tidak mau melapor," gumamnya. "Tapi ya sudahlah."

* * *

><p>Esok harinya di rumah Hinata yang mungil.<p>

Matahari sudah sepenggalah, bias-bias matahari pun menerobos masuk dari celah-celah jendela, membuat Hinata sedikit silau dan terbangun dari tidurnya.

Ia menggeliat di tempat tidur, lalu melihat jam dinding di kamarnya yang berbalut warna putih awan.

"Pukul 10 pagi..." gumamnya. "Aku kesiangan karena mengedit novel semalaman..."

Hinata mengucek mata dan beranjak dari tempat tidur. Diikatnya rambut indigo panjangnya secara asal, lalu membuka seluruh gorden putih di rumah mungilnya itu.

Hinata bergegas mandi dan berpakaian. Ia harus selesai mengedit novelnya hari ini, kemudian Sasuke akan mem-_beta_-nya, lalu esoknya ia akan menyerahkan naskah final _Ashita _yang terakhir.

Setelah mengisi perut dengan setangkup roti gandum dan segelas susu, Hinata kembali menyalakan laptop untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Namun tak lama kemudian ponselnya berdering. Setengah berharap itu Sasuke, tapi ternyata editornya, Temari. Sedikit tidak biasa, sebenarnya, tapi ia angkat juga. "Halo?"

"Maaf kalau aku mengganggumu, Hinata_-san_," sahut Temari di seberang sana. Terdengar samar-samar suara 'tik-tik' khas ketikan komputer, menandakan Temari menelpon di sela pekerjaannya. "Tapi apa kau punya waktu hari ini?"

"Memangnya ada apa, Temari_-san_?"

"Ada paket untukmu. Bisa kau ambil ke kantor penerbit sekarang?" tanya Temari lagi.

Hinata berpikir sebentar. "Bagaimana kalau besok saja? Aku akan ke sana sekalian untuk menyerahkan naskah."

"Bagaimana, ya?" Temari terdengar tidak yakin. "Ada tulisan _'Harap Segera Disampaikan'_ di kotaknya. Aku khawatir isinya penting. Omong-omong, kotaknya bagus sekali, warnanya _peach_."

Paket berwarna _peach_? Hinata kembali teringat kejadian semalam. Apa ini kiriman seperti kemarin? "Si-siapa yang mengirimnya?" tanya Hinata terbata.

"Sayang sekali, tidak tertulis di sini."

_Kemarin juga begitu..._

"A-aku akan datang setengah jam lagi." Hinata menjawab dengan cepat lalu memutuskan hubungan telepon. Ada cemas di hatinya.

Bagaimanapun, firasat Hinata mengatakan pengirim paket ini adalah orang yang sama. Tiba-tiba ia teringat Sasuke.

"Apa Sasuke_-kun_ kuberitahu?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. Ia menimbang-nimbang, lalu memutuskan menghubungi nomor Sasuke.

Hinata menunggu. Tidak diangkat.

Hinata mencoba lagi. Kali ini Sasuke mengangkatnya, tapi Hinata malah langsung disembur, "Haruskah kau menelponku berkali-kali? Aku sibuk!"

Hinata jelas kaget dibentak seperti itu. "Ma-maaf, Sasuke_-kun_. Kalau begitu kumatikan saja."

"Hinata?" Sasuke terdengar heran. Mungkin laki-laki itu mengangkat telepon tanpa mengecek _ID Caller_-nya. "Maaf, kukira temanku. Ada apa?"

"_Etto_, seseorang mengirimkan paket untukku ke penerbit, dan aku diminta segera mengambilnya karena penting."

Perkataan Sasuke selanjutnya terdengar ketus. "Apa, kau menyuruhku jadi supirmu lagi?"

"Bu-bukan begitu!" bantah Hinata. Ia cepat-cepat menjelaskan, "Kata editorku, _box_nya berwarna... _peach_."

"_Peach_?" ulang Sasuke memastikan.

"I-iya, makanya aku khawatir ini kiriman seperti kemarin, jadi..."

" –Tunggu setengah jam lagi, aku akan menjemputmu."

"Ta-tapi..."

**Klik.**

Hinata menatap ponselnya setengah heran, "... Bukannya tadi katanya dia sibuk?"

* * *

><p>Sasuke membunyikan klaksonnya berkali-kali. Dia yakin dia sudah bilang akan datang setengah jam lagi. Ini sudah lewat 5 menit dari waktu yang ia sebutkan, kenapa gadis itu belum juga keluar dari rumahnya? Astaga, semua ini semakin membuatnya terkesan sebagai supir.<p>

Sasuke tak sabar lagi. Ia akan menggedor pintu gadis itu. Tepat ketika ia baru keluar dari mobilnya, Hinata keluar dari rumahnya, tampak kerepotan membawa tas laptopnya yang besar.

"Kau terlambat..." Sasuke mengecek jam tangannya. "Enam menit. Selamat, kau baru saja membuang waktuku sia-sia."

"Maaf, maaf, Sasuke_-kun_!" Hinata membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali. "Aku tidak menyangka kau akan datang tepat waktu."

"Yah, aku bukan perempuan yang suka terlambat seperti seseorang."

Itu sindiran untuk dirinya, Hinata tahu itu. "Maaf..." Hinata mengusap tengkuknya, merasa tidak enak hati. Tepat saat itu, Sasuke melihat benda melingkar di pergelangan tangan Hinata.

"Apa itu?" tanyanya menunjuk benda perak berkilauan di tangan Hinata.

"Err... Gelang?" jawab Hinata tidak yakin. Sasuke memutar bola matanya.

"Mana ada gelang seberantakan itu. Biar kutebak, itu kalung yang kau lilitkan di tangan. Benar?"

Hinata melepas gelang yang ternyata seuntai kalung keperakan dari tangannya. "Aku tidak bisa memakai kalung ini sendiri. Pengaitnya kecil sekali, jadi aku melilitkannya di tangan."

Sasuke mengambil kalung itu dari tangan Hinata. "Berbalik," perintahnya.

"Eh?"

"Berbalik. Biar kupakaikan kalungnya. Sayang sekali kalung sebagus ini malah jadi gelang jadi-jadian."

Hinata meringis. Tanpa banyak bicara, ia berbalik dan menyingkapkan rambutnya, menampakkan lehernya yang putih belum pernah terjamah siapapun. Aroma yang menguar dari rambut Hinata memang sedikit memabukkan, tapi Sasuke tetap berusaha berkonsentrasi.

"Sa-Sasuke_-kun_?" panggil Hinata pelan. "Sudah?"

Sasuke berdeham sekali. "Sebentar. Pengaitnya kecil sekali." Berkali-kali ia mencoba mengaitkan kalung itu, tapi selalu meleset. Ia jadi tidak yakin apakah karena pengaitnya yang terlalu kecil atau wangi lembut khas Hinata yang membuatnya kesulitan.

Sasuke mendecih kesal. Ia berusaha memfokuskan matanya dan akhirnya berhasil mengaitkan kalung Hinata.

Hinata menurunkan rambutnya. "Terima kasih, Sasuke_-kun_."

Sasuke mendengus. "Lain kali ingatkan aku membelikanmu kalung yang pengaitnya lebih besar," katanya sambil membuka pintu mobil dan masuk ke dalamnya. Hinata mengikutinya.

* * *

><p>Kantor penerbit itu cukup besar. Hinata belum pernah kesana sebelumnya, karena selama ini semua urusan tentang novelnya diurus Temari. Gedungnya yang modern-minimalis menunjukkan penerbit tersebut mengikuti perkembangan zaman. Tentu saja, ini adalah penerbit terbesar di negara ini. Sasuke segera memarkirkan mobilnya di tempat yang tersedia dan mereka pun memasuki gedung.<p>

_Lobby_ kantor itu penuh dengan orang-orang berlalu lalang. Bisa dipastikan mereka adalah para karyawan kantor ini. Hinata mencari-cari siapa yang bisa ditanya jika ingin menemui Temari. Matanya menemukan sebuah meja besar, mungkin sejenis resepsionis di gedung itu. Hinata bergegas ke sana. Sasuke mengikutinya tanpa banyak bicara.

"Se-selamat pagi," sapa Hinata lebih dulu pada wanita di balik meja. "Aku ingin menemui seorang editor di sini, namanya Sabaku Temari."

"Sudah buat janji?"

"Sudah."

Wanita itu mengangguk. "Bisa sebutkan nama Anda?"

Hinata menjawab tanpa pikir panjang. "Hyuuga..." Kemudian ia terhenti. Biasanya ia tidak masalah menyebutkan namanya, tapi ini di kantor penerbit, di mana semua orang di sini pasti tahu namanya.

Wanita itu mengetik sesuatu di komputer di hadapannya. "Baik, Hyuuga siapa?"

Hinata kebingungan harus menjawab apa. Kalau menyebutkan nama palsu, bisa jadi Temari tidak mengenalinya dan menolak menemuinya.

"Ah, Hinata_-san_!"

Tiba-tiba Temari datang dari arah lift, berlari-lari kecil ke arah Hinata. Hinata tak membalas sapaan Temari, matanya melirik cepat ke arah si wanita resepsionis yang tampak berpikir panggilan Temari tadi.

"Hinata?" gumam wanita itu. Lalu ia tersadar dan berseru senang, "Ka-kau Hyuuga Hinata yang terkenal itu?"

"Eh?" Temari dan Hinata berpandangan. Temari yang sadar akan kesalahannya menyebut nama Hinata cepat-cepat membekap mulutnya sendiri. Hinata mulai panik dan risih saat beberapa orang mendekatinya dan berbisik-bisik, menatapnya penuh kagum.

Wanita resepsionis itu tampak tak percaya akan keberuntungannya hari ini. "Benar, 'kan, kau Hinata Hyuuga yang menulis _Ashita_? Astaga, aku penggemar berat novelmu! Boleh kuminta tanda tanganmu?"

"A-aku..." Hinata semakin kelabakan ketika kerumunan orang-orang semakin padat. Semua menyebut namanya dengan terkagum-kagum. Beberapa malah memotretnya dengan kamera ponsel. Wajar saja, karena Hinata tidak pernah mempublikasikan foto aslinya.

Temari berusaha memperbaiki keadaan."Sebentar. Namanya memang Hinata, tapi dia bukan Hinata Hyuuga yang kalian kira."

"Be-benar!" Hinata menimpali, berusaha menyamai elakan Temari. "Aku Hinata..."

Yang lain menunggu, termasuk si resepsionis. "Hinata apa?" tanya wanita itu balik. "Bukankah kau bilang nama keluargamu Hyuuga?"

Temari menyela. "Kau pasti salah dengar. Bukan Hyuuga, tapi..." Temari menoleh cepat pada Hinata untuk melanjutkan. Yang dilirik semakin panik. Tentu saja, apa nama keluarga yang mirip dengan Hyuuga untuk meyakinkan si resepsionis itu salah dengar? Tidak ada!

Sasuke menghela napas. Sepertinya kali ini ia yang harus turun tangan.

"Dia Uchiha Hinata." Sasuke mempertahankan wajah tenangnya. "Dia pasti salah menyebut nama keluarganya."

Resepsionis itu tampak jelas tak percaya. "Bagaimana mungkin seseorang bisa salah menyebut namanya sendiri? Tidak salah lagi, ini pasti Hinata Hyuuga!"

Sasuke menyeringai kecil. "Wajar saja dia salah. Dia istriku, dan kami baru saja menikah. Dia pasti salah menyebut marganya dulu." Sasuke menggamit pinggang Hinata lembut. "Benar kan, _Sayang_?" Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke Hinata dan menatapnya dalam.

Hinata gelagapan. Sasuke benar-benar beda dari biasanya. Tatapan _onyx_ Sasuke yang entah kenapa terasa mengintimidasi membuat Hinata segera paham maksud lelaki ini. "I-iya, aku Uchiha Hinata, hahaha..." Hinata tertawa garing. "Kami datang untuk menanyakan Temari kenapa ia tidak datang ke pernikahan kami. Iya kan, Temari_-san_?" Hinata menatap Temari penuh harap agar perempuan itu mengerti maksud sandiwara ini.

Temari berkedip sejenak, lalu buru-buru mengangguk. "Be-benar! Dia teman lamaku, Uchiha Hinata dan suaminya!" Temari menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal lalu mendorong Hinata dan Sasuke agar segera pergi dari situ.

"Tunggu!" cegat si resepsionis. Wanita itu benar-benar susah dikelabui, dan itu menjadi sumber masalah sekarang. "Kalau begitu, bukankah sama saja?"

"Apanya?" tanya Temari balik.

"Hinata Hyuuga adalah nama Hinata Uchiha saat masih gadis. Sama saja, 'kan? Berarti benar, dia adalah..."

Temari menyela cepat. Kali ini, ia menggunakan otoritasnya sebagai salah satu editor senior yang dihormati di penerbit ini. "Dengar, Resepsionis. Ada banyak nama Hyuuga di negara ini, dan kutekankan sekali lagi, ini hanya masalah nama yang sama. Mengerti?"

"Tapi..."

"Kuharap kau ingat aku punya otoritas untuk menyarankan siapa saja yang akan dipecat." Temari menaikkan dagunya sedikit agar ia terkesan berkuasa. "Jadi diamlah. Mereka tamu pribadiku."

Temari membalikkan badan dan berjalan mendahului Sasuke-Hinata. Ketukan sepatu haknya menjadi satu-satunya suara di _lobby_ yang mendadak sunyi.

Perlahan-lahan kerumunan tadi membubarkan diri, meskipun ada beberapa yang masih mengamati mereka karena tidak percaya. Mata mereka mengikuti Sasuke dan Hinata yang masih berpelukan –tepatnya, Sasuke yang memeluk Hinata.

"Sa-Sasuke_-kun_, lepaskan aku," lirih Hinata pelan, nyaris tak terdengar. Wajahnya mungkin sudah memerah bak kepiting rebus sekarang.

"Belum," balas Sasuke. "Aku baru akan melepasmu saat kita sudah tak terlihat lagi. Sementara itu..." Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya. "... Berpura-puralah kalau kita memang sudah menikah."

Hinata menegang kaku.

"Rilekslah sedikit, Hinata. Aku memelukmu, bukan memeluk sebuah manekin."

"Sa-Sasuke_-kun_, ini memalukan..."

"Setidaknya lebih baik daripada kau dikejar-kejar mereka. Seandainya dunia tahu kau adalah penulis yang selama ini mereka cari-cari wujudnya, kau pasti tak akan bisa hidup tenang seperti sekarang," tukas Sasuke.

Diam-diam Hinata meringis. Sasuke memang benar. Kalau dirinya memang sebegitu terkenalnya, semua orang pasti tidak akan bersikap sama padanya. Ia akan dikejar-kejar... Astaga, memangnya siapa dia? Seorang artis? Ah, menghayal setenar ini saja ia tak pernah.

Begitu lepas dari jarak pandang, Sasuke segera melepaskan pelukannya dan memasukkan tangan ke saku, bersikap seolah-olah tidak ada yang terjadi. Hinata, yang dari awalnya memang pemalu membuat sedikit jarak dari Sasuke agar lebih mudah menata detak jantungnya yang sempat berantakan.

Temari –yang jalan lebih dulu- tiba-tiba berbalik dan meminta maaf. "Aku minta maaf karena sudah sembarangan menyebut namamu, Hinata_-san_. Sampai-sampai kau dan temanmu..." Temari melirik Sasuke. Yang dilirik segera paham maksudnya.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Ah, ya. Sampai-sampai kau dan Uchiha_-san_ harus berpura-pura menikah." Temari tertawa kecil.

Hinata tersenyum tipis. "Tidak apa-apa, Temari_-san_... Salahku juga menyebut nama keluargaku, jadi mereka bisa menebak nama lengkapku."

"Bagaimana kalau kita bicara di _cafeteria_ saja?" Temari menunjuk arah _cafetaria _yang ternyata tak begitu jauh dari tempat mereka berada. "Tapi sebelumnya, aku akan mengambil paket itu dulu sebentar. Sementara itu, bagaimana kalau kalian mencoba _pretzel_ di sini? Sangat enak, aku berani jamin itu."

Hinata mengangguk sekali. Setelah Temari pergi, ia dan Sasuke segera duduk di salah satu kursi yang disediakan. Seperti saran Temari, keduanya memesan _pretzel_ dan teh. Benar kata editornya, _pretzel_ ini sempurna.

* * *

><p>"Ini dia paketnya."<p>

Temari meletakkan paket berwarna _peach _itu dan duduk di salah satu kursi yang melingkari meja. Sontak, Sasuke dan Hinata menyingkirkan makanan mereka karena khawatir isinya seperti paket kemarin.

Dengan menahan napas, Hinata membuka paket itu perlahan. Sasuke dan Hinata menghela napas lega bersamaan saat kotaknya terbuka. Dengan penuh hati-hati, Hinata mengambil isinya. Buku pertama dari trilogi _Ashita_ edisi lux yang cukup membuat mereka heran.

Hinata membuka novel itu –novelnya. Ia terkesiap mendapati banyak bagian di novel itu dilingkari dengan pulpen merah. Bagaimanapun, sebagai penulisnya, Hinata sedikit tersinggung karyanya dicoret-coret seperti itu.

"Astaga," Temari berkomentar. "Edisi lux ini 'kan dicetak terbatas dan harganya pun tiga kali lipat dari yang biasa. Tapi lihat perlakuannya, ia menandai di sana-sini dengan pulpen merah sampai hampir robek!"

Hinata hanya menggumam kecil, tidak menjawab. Saat itulah, Sasuke melihat selembar kartu kecil berwarna putih terjatuh dari lembaran buku. Sasuke memungutnya, membacanya sekilas, lalu menyerahkannya pada Hinata.

"Terjatuh dari buku," bisik Sasuke pelan di telinga Hinata, agar Temari tidak mendengarnya. "Kartu kecil seperti kemarin."

Hinata mengangguk kaku, sedikit merinding saat merasakan ada hembusan napas seseorang di telinganya. Ia membaca isi kartu tersebut dengan seksama.

_There is a clue,_

_It is a clue,_

_**This book is your clue**_

Itu saja?

Singkat sekali.

Hinata membalikkan kartu itu. Ternyata ada tulisan lagi di baliknya.

_Bercerminlah, Nona Penulis yang Diagungkan. Sadarilah dirimu tak lebih dari seorang sampah busuk dunia sastra. _

Tangan Hinata bergetar tanpa sadar. Lagi-lagi ia merasa dirinya terancam. Perasaan terancam itu lebih kuat daripada saat ia makan siang dengan Sasuke beberapa hari lalu. Kartu itu pun jatuh lolos dari tangannya, diikuti matanya yang menatap nanar kesana kemari mencari siapa yang kira-kira mengirim kartu ini.

Sasuke menyadari perubahan air muka Hinata. Ia memungut kartu itu dan membacanya. Kemudian ia mendecih benci dan melakukan hal sama seperti Hinata; mencari-cari orang yang mungkin saja sedang tertawa culas atas ketakutan gadis itu.

Sasuke menggenggam erat tangan Hinata yang tertunduk takut, mencoba memberi kekuatan. Ia segera memasukkan kartu dan buku kembali ke dalam kotaknya, lalu bergegas berpamitan pada Temari. Sembari membawa kotak_ peach_ itu dengan tangannya, Sasuke memeluk bahu Hinata dengan tangan satunya lagi. Ia mengabaikan setiap tatapan bertanya dari orang-orang yang mereka lewati dan bergegas memasuki mobil.

Mereka harus pergi sekarang juga. Tidak penting kemana, yang penting jauh dari tempat itu, yang telah memberikan rasa takut pada Hinata.

* * *

><p>Di sudut <em>cafeteria<em>, seorang laki-laki berambut hitam dan bermata _onyx_ menggeram kesal. Sepintas, ia mirip Uchiha Sasuke, kecuali kulitnya yang terlalu pucat untuk orang normal –kecuali jika ia memang tidak normal. Sudut matanya melihat dengan sinis ke arah Sasuke dan seorang gadis berambut biru gelap keunguan yang terburu-buru keluar dari sana.

"Begitu saja reaksimu?" katanya tak percaya dengan penglihatannya sendiri. "Aku mengirimkanmu _Ashita_ yang sudah kutandai bagian yang kau plagiat, dan kau hanya kabur dengan Uchiha itu?

"Ternyata kau juga pandai berakting, Hinata_-san_ –Tidak, aku tidak mau menggunakan sufiks penghormatan pada orang sepertimu."

Pemuda itu meletakkan beberapa lembar uang di atas meja, lalu mengenakan kacamata hitamnya yang membuatnya tersamarkan. Ia berlalu begitu saja dari sana menuju areal parkir, menyunggingkan sebuah senyum palsu. Bagaimanapun, itu adalah ciri khasnya.

"Aku benci sikap sok polosmu. Tch, begitukah caramu menarik perhatian orang lain, memasang wajah _innocent_? Kau, Hinata, yang telah melakukan semua kecurangan ini, memasang wajah polos. Itu menggelikan. Menjijikkan. Memuakkan." Pemuda itu menekan _autolock_ dan sebuah mobil _sport_ hitam pun berbunyi, "Pip pip."

Laki-laki itu –yang patut dicurigai sebagai pelaku segala keanehan ini- memasuki mobil dan membanting pintunya. "Aku bahkan tidak mengerti kenapa ada orang sepertimu di dunia ini –hidup dengan santainya dengan sikap sok pemalumu itu, padahal kau melakukan kejahatan."

Pemuda itu meneruskan monolognya –tentunya dengan suara pelan agar hanya dia yang bisa mendengarnya. "Kukira karena kau perempuan aku harus bersikap sedikit lunak padamu. Tapi melihat gelagatmu yang sepertinya belum mau mengaku, aku akan bertindak lebih jauh lagi."

Dan ini adalah kalimat terakhirnya sebelum meninggalkan gedung itu:

"Kau tahu, Hinata? _**Aku membencimu.**_Seharusnya aku sudah waspada saat kita pertama kali bertemu."

* * *

><p>Sasuke mengambil sebotol minuman dari <em>icebox<em> kecil mobilnya dan memberikannya pada Hinata. "Ini. Minumlah kalau membuatmu merasa baikan," katanya singkat sambil terus menyetir.

Hinata menerimanya dan meneguk minuman itu. Setelah merasa lebih tenang, ia membuka suara. "Itu makian..."

"Apa?"

"'_Sampah busuk dunia sastra'_. Itu cacian secara halus untuk menyatakan kalau keberadaanku sama sekali tidak diinginkan di dunia sastra."

"Sejak kapan kalian –para penulis- memakai perumpamaan seaneh itu?"

"Itu kiasan, Sasuke_-kun_. Sedikit berbeda dari perumpamaan."

Sasuke mengedikkan bahu. "Terserah. Aku tidak akan mendebatmu mengenai perbedaannya. Kau lebih tahu soal itu."

Hinata terdiam dan menghela napas berat. "Tapi... Apa maksudnya? Kenapa tiba-tiba ada orang yang sangat membenciku seperti ini?" gumamnya pelan.

"Bukan itu yang penting," tukas Sasuke tak sabar. "Pertanyaannya adalah 'siapa', bukan 'kenapa'."

"Masa?" tanya Hinata balik. "Kupikir pertanyaannya adalah 'apa'."

"Alasannya?"

"E-eh, maksudku, _'Apa maksud kedua petunjuk tadi?'_" Hinata memainkan jemarinya gugup, tak yakin dengan jawaban yang disampaikannya sendiri.

"Dua?" ulang Sasuke. "Hinata, jelas-jelas tertulis di kartu kalau petunjuknya hanya buku. Apa lagi?"

"Satu lagi..."

"Jangan mendramasitir. Cepat katakan."

"... Latar belakang pelakunya adalah sastra."

Sasuke tampak berpikir sejenak. "... Meskipun tidak terlalu penting, baiklah, itu petunjuk kedua."

Hinata tak menjawab. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia angkat suara. "Sasuke_-kun_..."

"Hn?"

"Aku merasa kalau ini belum berakhir." Hinata memberanikan diri menatap wajah Sasuke, meskipun pemuda itu tak membalas tatapannya. "Kalau kau tak ingin terlibat, bagaimana kalau setelah ini kita tak usah bertemu lagi?"

Hinata harap-harap cemas menunggu jawaban Sasuke. Pemuda itu terlalu lama mengulur waktu.

"... Bagaimana kalau aku tidak mau?" sahut Sasuke tiba-tiba. Hinata terkesiap.

"Ka-kau harus mau, Sasuke_-kun_. Ini urusanku, bukan urusanmu."

"Masalahnya, aku memang sudah terlibat dari awal, Hinata. Jadi diamlah dan jangan pernah berpikir kita tidak akan bertemu lagi."

"A-ah, a-aku..." Protesan Hinata semakin lama semakin mengecil. Ingin membantah, tapi tidak tahu apa yang ingin ia katakan. Akhirnya ia menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, menyembunyikan wajah bulannya dengan helaian rambutnya yang tergerai.

"Sasuke_-kun_, aku tidak tahu harus bicara apa..."

"Kalau begitu tidak usah bicara," sahut Sasuke pendek.

"Bu-bukan begitu! Maksudku, aku senang karena kita akan tetap bertemu seperti biasa. Tapi ucapan terima kasih rasanya tidak cocok untuk situasi seperti ini..."

Sasuke diam untuk beberapa saat. "... Sama-sama," katanya kemudian.

"Eh?"

"Sebenarnya kau ingin mengucapkan terima kasih, 'kan? Walau aku tak tahu kenapa, tapi aku tahu sopan santun. Jadi, terima kasih kembali." Sasuke menyunggingkan sebuah senyum tipis di bibirnya.

Mendengar kata-kata Sasuke barusan, entah kenapa Hinata merasa senang. Pipinya bersemu merah.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke bertanya, "Kau mau kemana lagi setelah ini?"

Hinata tersadar. Hari ini ia belum mengedit naskah Ashita sedikitpun. Padahal besok naskahnya harus sudah diserahkan kepada Temari. "Beri aku waktu mengedit, dua jam saja. Setelah itu kau bisa langsung mem-_beta_-nya, Sasuke_-kun_."

"Baiklah," jawab Sasuke singkat. Ia memarkirkan mobilnya di bawah sebuah pohon rimbun dan membuka jendela mobil, agar angin sepoi-sepoi menyamankan gadis itu bekerja.

Sasuke dengan sabar menunggu Hinata menyelesaikan novelnya. Lagipula, ia suka memerhatikan tampang Hinata saat berurusan dengan naskahnya. Entah bagaimana, walau pandangannya serius ke layar komputer, wajah gadis itu tetap menawan.

* * *

><p>Hinata baru pulang ke rumahnya pada malam hari –dengan diantar Sasuke, tentunya. Mereka baru saja pulang dari supermarket, berbelanja kebutuhan hidup masing-masing. Dengan susah payah, Hinata membawa tas laptop dan belanjaannya sekaligus masuk ke dalam rumah.<p>

Dari luar, rumah itu tampak gelap. Tentu saja karena Hinata meninggalkan rumah pada siang hari, jadi tidak ada yang menyalakan lampu. Sasuke memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku, berjalan santai mengikuti Hinata. Rasanya Hinata sebal juga Sasuke hanya mengikutinya dari belakang, tanpa membantunya membawa sedikitpun.

"Oh, astaga," gumam gadis itu, seakan baru teringat sesuatu. "Sasuke_-kun_, bisa tolong ambilkan kunci rumahku di bawah pot mawar itu?"

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya sebelah. "Kau menyimpan kunci rumahmu di situ? Bagaimana kalau ada pencuri yang menggunakannya untuk masuk?"

"Tenang saja, Sasuke_-kun_. Lingkungan di sini sangat aman, tidak akan ada pencuri."

"Tapi di bawah pot..."

"Sasuke_-kun_, kumohon, cepatlah. Aku lelah," sela Hinata tak mau bertengkar lebih lanjut.

"Ck." Sasuke mendecak kesal lalu mengambil kunci rumah di bawah pot yang dimaksud Hinata. _Benar, kan? Ini terlalu mudah_, pikirnya kesal. _Gadis itu harus diajari tentang kewaspadaan._

Sasuke membukakan pintu rumah Hinata. Gelap sekali. Namun ia melihat sesuatu di dinding yang tepat menghadap pintu masuk. Berwarna merah seperti darah.

"Hinata..." Sasuke menelan ludah, sedikit merasa janggal dengan pemikirannya yang satu ini. "... Apa kau seorang psikopat?"

"Hah?" Untuk pertama kalinya, Hinata mengeluarkan ekspresi astaga-yang-benar-saja dan sedikit skeptis. "Apa maksudmu, Sasuke_-kun_?"

Sasuke membukakan pintu lebih lebar agar Hinata bisa masuk. Hinata meletakkan belanjaannya dan memasuki rumahnya dengan bertanya-tanya. Begitu ia melihat apa yang dilihat Sasuke barusan, ia tak bisa menahan ekspresi keterkejutannya. Ia terkesiap, bercampur antara kaget dan tak mengerti. Rumahnya sangat berantakan, seperti bekas diacak-acak orang lain. Sofa ruang tengahnya bahkan terbalik, dan koleksi buku Hinata berhamburan di sana-sini.

"Aku maklum kau terlalu sibuk hingga rumahmu berserak begini," kata Sasuke, mengabaikan pandangan Hinata yang hendak memprotes perkataannya. "... Tapi bukan itu yang kumaksud. Lihat dindingmu." Sasuke menunjuk dinding di depan mereka. Hinata mengikuti arah pandangan Sasuke. Napasnya terhenti sesaat.

Di dinding yang dimaksud Sasuke, ada sebuah tulisan berwarna merah. Sepertinya menggunakan cat _fluorescent_ –sejenis cat _glow-in-the-dark_, hingga siapapun yang melihatnya pasti akan ketakutan. Rumah Hinata yang gelap membuatnya berkilau merah menyala dengan sempurna. Tulisannya,

**I AS U**

Keduanya saling menatap dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Aku..."

"... Sebagai dirimu?"

Kali ini, otak Sasuke berputar cepat. Kembali ia mengingat-ingat dua petunjuk sebelumnya.

**Pelakunya ingin dikenali, dan ia sudah memperkenalkan diri hari ini. Tiga kali.**

**Siapa dia? Memangnya apa yang akan terjadi seandainya pelakunya berlaku sebagai Hinata?**

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Oke, I AS YOU nya itu agak ngekrik. Abaikan saja! (OTL) Kami aja pertama bacanya "I ASU" Terjemahannya: Aku adalah asu -_-" lol~

Itu clue buatan kami sendiri, jadi yaaa agak agak maklum deh minna-sama kalau agak "Hah? Krik krik clue apaan ini? Jelek amat petunjuknya?" Tapi percaya deh, itu ada hubungannya sama nama Sai dan clue sebelumya.

**A/N [Aletta] : **Gomen lama update! Sebenarnya kami mau update regular, tapi kesibukan kami di dunia nyata membuat kami harus menomorduakan Choux Eclair... Hiks :'( Soalnya kami kan masih harus nyari sekolah, daftar, tes, leges sana-sini, aduuuh pusing, minna-sama! _ Mana tukang legesnya minta duit, lagi. Dasar pemerintah -,- *oy, curcol!*

**A/N [Quint] :** ... Bilang apa ya? Oh ya, Quint rasa sebagian besar keterlambatan update fic ini salah Quint (Aletta: Emang iya =,=). Soalnya kan Quint yang edit final, gabung-gabungin sama ide dan script Aletta. Tapi Quint-nya yang susah nyari waktu ngedit... Gomen minna-sama, Quint usahain cepat deh mem-final-kan naskahnya... *bungkuk 90 derajat*

* * *

><p><strong>Oh iya, ada berita gembira. Quint sama Aletta lolos masuk SMA yang sama~! *confetti* Doain sekelas ya minna-san, soalnya kami ada rencana bikin sekuel Choux Eclair. Biar gampang gitu diskusiinnya ;)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>[Login, cek PM] <strong>**sasuhina-caem:** Waaaa jahat! Baca dari awal tapi nggak ngerepiuw! (padahal kami juga gitu sih =,=) Gapapa sih, soalnya review kami juga bertambah \(`u`)/. Review lagi yaaa! **Ulva-chan:** Maaf ya Ulva-chan, lama update… Quint-nya nih payah nyari waktu ngedit. Review lagi ya :) **Mamoka:** Hmm… Menurut Mamoka-san gimana? Kira-kira bener nggak ya Hinata plagiat? *authors senyum senyum gaje* Review lagi ya :) **n:** Sai nggak kejem, cuman sakit hati kok #apabedanya? Bikin sasu jatuh cintanya step by step ya ;) **IndigOnyx:** Hohoho, soal Hinata plagiat, rahasia dong ;p Dibilang salah paham, enggak juga sih. Kalau mau tau cerita sebenarnya, ikutin terus Choux Éclair~! **Gyurin Kim:** Jangan dipuji gitu ah, jadi malu (UwU) Romance chap 4 memang kurang, soalnya agak aneh aja kalo tiba-tiba romance ._.v Jadi kami memutuskan step by step. Gimana romance chap 5?

**Review?**

_**Ritard. S. Quint und Aletta Vivace**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Choǔx Éclair**

Semuanya berawal dari sepotong éclair

Author: **Ritardando Stanza Quint** collab with **Aletta Vivace**

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rated: T

Genre: Drama/Romance

Pairing: SasuHina

Cover by: Ritard. S. Quint

Chapter 6

Sebenarnya Sasuke tahu Hinata sangat lelah dan ingin segera tidur, tapi gadis itu tetap saja mondar-mandir di depannya membereskan rumah yang bagai kapal pecah.

"Bagaimana kalau kau tidur saja?" saran Sasuke. "Lihat dirimu. Sangat kacau dan berantakan."

"Aku tahu!" Hinata mengerang sambil memunguti buku-buku koleksinya. "Tapi aku tidak tahan melihat rumah yang berserakan."

Sasuke menghela napas. Ia memutuskan membantu gadis itu beres-beres. Untunglah yang berserakan hanya ruang tengah, ruang tamu dan kamar Hinata. Dapur dan kamar mandi malah tak disentuh sama sekali. Aneh sekali, bukan?

Satu jam kemudian, urusan membereskan rumah selesai. Tinggal cat aneh di dinding saja yang belum diurus. Hinata memutuskan untuk memanggil tukang cat dan mengecat ulang saja dinding itu besok.

"Apa ada yang hilang?" tanya Sasuke sambil duduk menyandar di sofa. Hinata kemudian datang dari arah dapur, membawa minuman dingin dan meletakkannya di atas meja.

"Tidak ada," jawab Hinata sambil duduk di sebelah Sasuke. "Aneh ya, Sasuke_-kun_? Untuk apa mengacaukan rumahku tapi tidak ada yang dicuri?"

"Bagaimana dengan uang, perhiasan, barang elektronik? Ada yang hilang?"

Hinata menggeleng. "Semuanya masih ada. Mungkin yang mereka cari tidak ada di sini…"

"Jelas tidak ada, karena kau membawanya."

"?"

"Dompet, kartu kredit…"

"Tidak juga," sahut Hinata. "Aku menyimpan uang di lemariku…" Hinata cepat-cepat menutup mulutnya. Sasuke mengangkat alis heran.

"Apa? Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?"

"A-_ano_… Sasuke_-kun_," Hinata melepas bekapannya pelan-pelan. "Soal uang di lemari... Jangan bilang siapa-siapa, ya."

Sasuke mengerang. "Memangnya aku tampak seperti pencuri yang mau mengambil uangmu? Berapa sih memangnya yang kau simpan di situ?" Sasuke menyambar minuman di atas meja dan menenggaknya cepat.

"Sa-satu juta yen…" lirih Hinata.

Sasuke tersedak. Hinata buru-buru menepuk punggung lelaki itu.

"Satu juta yen?" seru Sasuke tak percaya. "Astaga, Hinata, seharusnya kau menyimpan uang sebanyak itu di bank! Bukan di lemari!"

Hinata menciut dibentak seperti itu. Ia memainkan jarinya dan menatap takut. "A-aku tahu… Tapi itu uang cadangan, siapa tahu aku butuh uang cepat dan tak sempat ke bank…"

Sasuke menghela napas, lalu meminum minumannya lagi. Kali ini perlahan, ia tak mau tersedak lagi. "Apa lagi barang berhargamu yang kau bawa, hingga tak ada yang dicuri di rumahmu?"

"Umm…" Hinata berpikir sejenak. Lalu wajahnya tampak cerah. "Ah! Laptop! Bagiku, laptopku lebih berharga daripada semua uangku."

"Memangnya kau punya banyak uang?" sahut Sasuke. Hinata tampak gusar dan tersinggung. "Iya, iya. Maaf."

"Kalau kusebutkan penghasilanku dari _Ashita_, kau pasti akan terjengkang kaget, Sasuke_-kun_," Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya tidak suka. "Delapan digit."

"Yen?" Sasuke berusaha terlihat biasa saja.

"Tidak, Dollar."

Sasuke tersedak lagi. "Dollar?" ulangnya. "Kau, hanya dengan menulis, mendapat uang jutaan Dollar?"

"Royalti. Dan masih akan bertambah," sahut Hinata singkat dan datar, tanpa maksud menyombongkan. "Jadi berhenti meremehkanku."

Sasuke masih terlihat tak percaya. "... Oke. Kau hebat, Hinata Hyuuga." Ia berdehem sekali, untuk mengembalikan wibawanya yang sempat hilang. "Jadi, ada apa di laptopmu, sehingga lebih berharga dari semua uang jutaan dollarmu?"

"Naskah terakhir _Ashita_, tentu saja!" Hinata menjawab riang. "Kau tahu, Sasuke_-kun_, aku sangat senang akhirnya berhasil menamatkan _Ashita_!"

"… Itu saja?"

Hinata menjawab ragu. "Yah, sebenarnya banyak lagi yang berharga. Tapi untuk saat ini, _Ashita_ adalah yang paling berharga di laptopku."

Sasuke kemudian terdiam lama. "Hei, Hinata, pernahkah kau berpikir kalau sebenarnya laptopmu yang diincar? Maksudku, naskahnya?"

Hinata tersentak. "Ma-masa? Ke-kenapa naskahnya diincar?"

Sasuke memasang pose berpikir. "Mungkin… Ini yang di sebut persaingan antar penulis," katanya sok misterius.

Hinata terkesiap, lalu membungkam mulutnya. Sasuke menatapnya heran, "Apa, kau ingat sesuatu?"

"Ti-tidak! Hanya saja… Menurutku itu masuk akal."

Sasuke mengangguk sekata dengan Hinata. "Kau juga setuju, kan?"

"Y-ya! Lihat, dari semua petunjuk yang kita dapat, semuanya mengarah ke bukuku dan aku sebagai penulisnya."

"Buku _Ashita_ pertama yang dicoret," timpal Sasuke.

"Latar belakang pelakunya sastra," tambah Hinata.

"'_Nona Penulis yang di agungkan'._"

"Semua firasatku."

"_Éclair_ busuk penuh belatung."

"I-itu tidak ada hubungannya, Sasuke_-kun_."

"Tapi semuanya bermula dari _éclair_, kan?" tanya Sasuke balik.

Hinata tercenung sesaat. "_Éclair_…" gumamnya. "Waktu pertama kali bertemu dengan Sasuke_-kun_, juga karena _éclair_, kan?"

"Jadi, maksudmu, semua ini berawal dari sepotong _éclair_?" tanya Sasuke balik. "Agak aneh. Biasanya penulis menggunakan, 'semua sudah diikat oleh benang takdir' atau 'telah digariskan oleh Yang Maha Kuasa'. Tapi kau malah menggunakan nama kue."

"Tapi _éclair_ 'kan enak… Apalagi vla putihnya yang manis..." Hinata mulai membayangkan kue lembut itu.

"Hei, hei, kembali ke topik!" gerutu Sasuke. Sekarang ia mengerti kenapa pembicaraan wanita tidak pernah berhenti di satu topik. Ada saja yang mereka bicarakan.

"A-ah, i-iya. Tapi tidak akan masalah, karena besok naskahnya akan diserahkan." Hinata tersenyum tipis. "Aku masih tidak percaya, aku berhasil menyelesaikannya… Aku puas dengan karyaku ini…"

Sasuke menyela cepat, "Berhenti testimoninya. Sekarang yang penting adalah menjaga naskah itu tetap aman. Siapa tahu nanti malam ada pencuri lagi yang masuk?"

Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Masa ada pencuri yang tega memasuki rumah yang baru dimasuki pencuri?"

"Memangnya ada pencuri yang tidak tega?" balas Sasuke.

Hinata tertawa kecil menanggapi percakapan mereka yang agak _absurd_ ini. "Sudahlah. Selain di laptop, aku juga menyimpan naskahnya di _cloud storage_, draft _email_, pokoknya aman. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, Sasuke_-kun_."

"Siapa yang khawatir?" sahut Sasuke tidak terima.

Hinata mendengus. Laki-laki memang tidak akan mengakui apa yang tersirat dari mereka.

"Kau mengejekku?"

Hinata menggeleng cepat, tahu telah membuat Sasuke tersinggung. "Ti-tidak, sama sekali tidak, Sasuke_-kun_!"

"Hmph." Sasuke mendengus dan menyambar kunci mobilnya. "Aku pulang. Jangan harap aku mau mengantarmu menyerahkan naskah besok. Aku. Bukan. Supirmu." Sasuke menekankan.

"Tenang saja, Sasuke_-kun_. Aku akan pergi sendiri, kok." Hinata mengantarkan Sasuke sampai ke depan pintu.

"Hati-hati di rumah," pesan Sasuke.

"Ya."

"Jangan lupa kunci pintu dan jendela."

"Ya."

"Jangan pernah lagi menyimpan kunci rumah di bawah pot."

"Sasuke_-kun_, ada apa denganmu? Aku akan baik-baik saja di rumah, jangan khawatir."

Sasuke menatap Hinata datar. "Aku tidak khawatir. Aku hanya mencegah tindak kejahatan berulang di rumah ini."

Hinata tak mampu menahan senyumnya. Mengenal Sasuke membuatnya tahu lelaki itu tak akan menyampaikan apa yang dirasakannya dengan mudah. "Hati-hati di jalan, Sasuke_-kun_."

"Terserah." Sasuke berjalan dan mengangkat tangan –mungkin maksudnya melambai. Hinata menunggu hingga mobil Sasuke melaju, melambaikan tangan, "Sampai jumpa, Sasuke_-kun_!" Lalu masuk kembali ke dalam rumah.

Sebelum tidur, Hinata menyempatkan diri mengirim pesan singkat ke Sasuke. Tidak tahu kenapa, rasanya ingin saja mengucapkan selamat malam ke Sasuke. Lagipula, Sasuke sudah begitu baik padanya selama ini.

_Waktunya tidur, Sasuke-kun. Oyasuminasai :)_

Kirim.

Hinata meletakkan ponselnya di atas nakas, lalu memejamkan mata. Tapi tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar menandakan pesan masuk. Hinata memaksa dirinya untuk membuka mata lagi.

"Cepat sekali dibalasnya..." gumamnya sambil meraih ponsel dan membaca pesan dari Sasuke.

_You too. Hand, Hinata._

"Hah? Tangan?" Hinata bingung membaca balasan Sasuke. Apa maksudnya tangan? Sasuke meminta tangan? Memangnya Hinata anjing? Seperti, "Dogi, kemarikan tanganmu! Guk!" Begitu?

Hinata mengetik balasannya cepat dan mengirimnya.

_Sasuke-kun, apa maksudnya hand? Tangan?_

Sasuke membalasnya lebih cepat daripada pesan yang pertama.

_Bodoh. Kau hidup di dunia mana sih, begitu saja tidak tahu?_

Hinata cemberut. Sasuke ini, bukannya menjawab pertanyaannya, malah mengejeknya.

Tapi ternyata pesan itu masih ada lanjutannya.

_._

_._

_._

_Have a nice dream, Hinata._

Hinata tertawa geli. Hand ternyata merupakan singkatan dari _have a nice dream_. Rupanya Sasuke hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat tidur padanya.

Menyadari itu, Hinata tergagap mendadak. Wajahnya terasa memanas sedikit.

_Tunggu sebentar... Sasuke_-kun_ bilang selamat tidur? Untuk... ku?_

"A-a-aa... Ah! Aku tidur saja!" Hinata membenamkan wajahnya ke bantal dan berlagak tidak ada sesuatu yang baru saja terjadi. Masa bodoh ia kesulitan bernapas, yang penting ia bisa menyembunyikan mukanya yang memerah!

* * *

><p>Hinata menunjuk <em>café<em> tempat ia biasa berada sebagai lokasi penyerahan naskah. Ia menunggu Temari dengan tenang di sudut _café_ sambil menyesap _lassi_nya. Hari ini ia sedang tidak ingin minum kopi-kopian. Karena itu ia memesan _lassi_ –campuran jus buah yang dibuat kental dan dicampur _yogurt_ murni.

Tiba-tiba seorang wanita duduk di depannya, membuyarkan khayalannya. "Selamat sore, Hinata_-san_." Temari menghempaskan badannya ke kursi empuk di depan Hinata. "Fuh, lelah sekali. Pekerjaan memang selalu menumpuk, ya." Temari tertawa kecil, menertawakan _joke_ buatannya sendiri yang sebenarnya sama sekali tidak lucu. "Sudah lama?"

Hinata menggeleng. "Tidak juga." Gadis itu mengeluarkan naskah yang sudah dijilid rapi beserta sebuah CD. "Ini naskah dan _soft copy_-nya."

"Wah, terima kasih." Temari dengan gembira menyambut naskah yang diulurkan Hinata. Si editor senior membaca sekilas, sambil menggumam di beberapa bagian. "Astaga, Hinata_-san_, ini luar biasa. Super fantastis dan bombastis!" Temari berseru tertahan.

Hinata hanya menanggapinya dengan seulas senyum tipis. Temari memang suka berlebihan.

"Oh, serius, Hinata_-san_. Novel ini akan kuurus sebagus mungkin. Sampul, _layout_, kertas, akan kupilihkan yang terbaik demi buku terakhir _Ashita_ ini. Buku sebagus ini pantas mendapatkan yang terbaik!"

Hinata mengangguk anggun. "Terima kasih banyak atas kerja kerasnya, Temari_-san_."

Si wanita berkuncir empat tertawa anggun menanggapinya. Ia memanggil pelayan dan memesan secangkir teh _Earl Gray._ Setelah pesanannya datang, ia melanjutkan obrolan dengan Hinata.

"Hinata_-san_, setelah buku ketiga ini diterbitkan, apakah kau berencana mempublikasikan dirimu yang sebenarnya?"

Hinata terdiam mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu. "A-aku tidak yakin, Temari_-san_..." Hinata mengaduk _latte_nya pelan. "Aku ingin sekali menyapa pembacaku langsung, tapi kesannya aku hanya penulis yang mencari popularitas."

"Oh, ayolah," Temari mengibaskan tangannya. "Jika semua orang mengenal dirimu yang sebenarnya, mereka pasti tidak akan berpikir seperti itu. Kau baik dan rendah hati, Hinata_-san_."

"Ja-jangan memuji, Temari_-san_. Aku khawatir akan tinggi hati jika mendengar pujian-pujian yang ditujukan padaku. Itu akan mempengaruhi sifat dan gaya bahasaku nantinya."

"_See?_ Kau sangat rendah hati. Aku suka sikapmu. Banyak penulis pemula yang tinggi hati hanya karena naskah mereka dipuji sedikit. Tapi kau tidak. Aku kagum padamu, Hinata_-san_."

"Su-sudahlah, Temari_-san_," ujar Hinata. "Bagaimana kalau kutraktir sepiring _Red Velvet cake_? Perayaan kecil-kecilan karena naskahku sudah selesai."

"Wah, terima kasih banyak."

Hinata mengangkat tangannya untuk memanggil pelayan dan memesan _cake_ berwarna merah dan lembut itu.

"Oh ya, Hinata_-san_. Mana temanmu yang namanya Sasuke Uchiha itu?"

Hinata tak menyangka Temari masih ingat pada Sasuke. "Dia... sibuk," jawab Hinata tidak yakin. Pertanyaan Temari membuatnya tiba-tiba teringat pada Sasuke. Apa yang sedang Sasuke lakukan? Apakah dia makan siang dengan baik?

Hinata dan Temari mengobrol agak lama. Ketika matahari tenggelam, Temari pamit lebih dulu karena ada urusan lain. Daripada duduk sendiri tidak ada teman di sudut cafe seperti orang yang menyedihkan, Hinata memilih untuk pulang ke rumahnya.

* * *

><p>Setibanya di rumah, matahari sudah benar-benar tergantikan oleh bulan. Hinata langsung menghempaskan punggungnya ke sofa. Lengan kanannya menutup matanya. "Capek sekali..." gumamnya. "Tapi aku senang. <em>Ashita<em>ku sudah selesai dan –astaga, aku bertanya-tanya kapan semua euforia ini berakhir!"

Tiba-tiba saja Hinata ingin minum teh _rosella_. Hinata bangkit dari sofa dan bergegas ke dapur. Gadis itu membuka lemari bahan dan mendesah kecewa. _Rosella_nya sudah habis.

Hinata memutuskan untuk membeli satu kotak teh _rosella_ di minimarket terdekat. Ia mengambil dompet dan mengenakan _cardigan_ rajut hitamnya agar terlindung dari angin malam yang tidak ramah.

Hinata mengenakan sandal dan membuka pintu rumahnya. Tapi ia dikagetkan oleh sebuah kotak _peach _di depan pintu.

"Astaga!" Hinata terkesiap kecil. Ia langsung curiga kotak itu adalah rangkaian paket ancaman untuknya seperti yang kemarin-kemarin.

Takut-takut ia mendekati kotak itu. Warnanya _peach_ dan ukurannya lebih besar daripada paket-paket sebelumnya. Hinata menoleh ke kiri ke kanan mencari pengirimnya, tapi tak terlihat siapapun di sekitar rumahnya.

"Um, halo?" tanya Hinata entah pada siapa. Tidak ada yang menyahut. Hinata mencoba dengan suara yang lebih kuat. "Halo? Siapapun itu, apa kau yang mengirim paket ini?"

Tetap sepi. Hinata menyimpulkan kalau pengirimnya memang benar-benar sudah pergi.

Hinata membatalkan rencananya membeli teh. Ia membawa masuk kotak besar itu dan meletakkannya di meja ruang tengah. "Tidak terlalu berat," gumam Hinata. "Aku ingin tahu apa isinya kali ini."

Dengan takut sekaligus penasaran, gadis itu membukanya perlahan. Harap-harap cemas apakah isinya lebih buruk dari paket sebelumnya.

Tiba-tiba keluar sebuah kepala badut dengan pegas di bawahnya. Kau tahu, kotak kejutan yang biasa digunakan untuk mengagetkan orang-orang. Tapi badut yang ini berbeda, sangat menyeramkan. Matanya melotot seperti hampir keluar, mulut yang robek dan berdarah-darah di seluruh badannya.

Hinata menjerit kaget. Boneka kepala badut itu terus bergerak ke kanan dan kiri karena pegas yang menghubungkannya ke dasar kotak. Hinata mundur ketakutan hingga badannya membentur bufet. Dengan tangan yang bergetar, Hinata menyambar telepon dan menekan _speed dial_. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal.

"Sa-Sasuke_-kun_... Cepat ke sini..."

* * *

><p>Sasuke mengetuk pintu rumah Hinata, namun tidak ada yang membukanya. Pemuda itu memutar kenop pintu yang ternyata tak terkunci. Ia menjulurkan kepalanya ke dalam. "Hinata? Apa kau di dalam?"<p>

Terdengar tangis sesenggukan di dalam. Sasuke makin cemas apa yang telah terjadi pada gadis itu. Ia masuk perlahan, berusaha tidak menimbulkan suara.

Sasuke menemukan Hinata menangis memeluk lutut di sudut ruang tengah. Sasuke bergegas mendekati Hinata. Tampak jelas raut khawatir di sana. "Hinata! Hinata, kau kenapa?"

Hinata menggeleng. Rambut indigo panjangnya terurai berantakan menutupi wajahnya. Tangannya lalu menunjuk ke arah meja.

Sasuke mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Hinata. Ia baru menyadari ada boneka badut aneh yang masih bergerak-gerak sebagai akibat gaya pegas di atas meja. "Astaga, Hinata. Apa. Itu?"

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya. Sasuke bisa melihat jejak-jejak air mata di sana. "A-aku tidak tahu, Sasuke_-kun_. Kotak itu ada di depan rumahku d-dan aku membukanya," Hinata berusaha meredam senggukannya. "Ta-tapi yang keluar malah badut itu... Dan sejak kecil aku takut sekali dengan badut! Malah datang badut mengerikan begitu!" seru Hinata, tak mampu mengontrol dirinya.

Sasuke berusaha menenangkan Hinata. "Jangan takut, Hinata. Aku di sini, kau aman sekarang." Sasuke mengelus punggung gadis itu untuk membuatnya tenang.

Tapi Hinata tak kunjung diam. Ia masih menangis ketakutan. Sasuke, yang sebelumnya tak pernah disuguhi pemandangan wanita menangis semakin bingung apa yang harus dia lakukan. Sungguh, ia paling tidak tahan melihat perempuan menangis, terutama jika perempuan itu adalah Hinata.

Sasuke beringsut duduk di sebelah gadis itu. Instingnya membuatnya menarik Hinata mendekat. Ia menyandarkan kepala Hinata ke bahunya. Dengan canggung, ia memeluk bahu gadis itu untuk membuatnya tenang. Hinata juga tidak menolak dan berusaha menghentikan tangisnya di pelukan Sasuke.

Sasuke menghela napas lega melihat usahanya berhasil. Tangis Hinata sudah mulai mereda. Untuk beberapa saat, mereka tetap dalam posisi seperti itu. Ada suatu rasa menggelitik karena tidak biasa, tapi di saat bersamaan, ada nyaman menelusup hati mereka berdua.

Sasuke membawa Hinata duduk di sofa. Mata lavender gadis itu masih menatap nanar sekaligus curiga ke arah si boneka badut. Sasuke yang mengerti maksud tatapan Hinata segera memasukkan badut itu kembali ke dalam kotak dan menutupnya rapat-rapat agar tidak melompat keluar lagi.

"Tunggu di sini. Aku akan ambilkan minum untukmu," ujar Sasuke. Hinata tak menyahut, mungkin ia masih _shock_. Hanya mata lavendernya yang mengikuti Sasuke berjalan menuju dapur.

Sasuke kembali beberapa saat kemudian, membawa segelas air dan memberikannya pada Hinata. "Ini, minumlah."

Hinata menerimanya dan meminumnya hingga setengah gelas. Ia berusaha mengatur napasnya. Setelah merasa lebih baik, ia berkata dengan suara sedikit serak, "Terima kasih, Sasuke_-kun_."

"Hn."

Sasuke dan Hinata duduk diam bersebelahan di sofa, bermain dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Hinata berdeham sekali untuk menghilangkan rasa tidak nyaman di tenggorokannya. "Aku minta maaf sudah memanggilmu ke sini, Sasuke_-kun_," kata Hinata pelan dengan suaranya yang biasa –lembut. "Kau pasti sedang sibuk."

"Tidak masalah," jawab Sasuke. "Aku memang berencana mampir ke sini."

Hinata menoleh. "Ke-ke sini? Untuk apa?"

"Memangnya tidak boleh?"

"Ma-maksudku bukan begitu, Sasuke_-kun_... Rasanya tidak biasa saja kau mampir ke tempatku."

"Yah, aku ingin mengajakmu makan malam..." ujar Sasuke. Hinata memiringkan kepalanya heran. "Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak tentang hal-hal romansa, aku hanya ingin kita merayakan tamatnya _Ashita_," kata Sasuke cepat. "Tapi yang kutemukan malah semacam _sadako_ menangis di sudut ruangan."

Hinata meringis. "Maaf sudah menggagalkan rencanamu."

"Tidak apa. Kita bisa melakukannya nanti. Kau mau kan?"

"Apa?"

"Itu... Kau mau kan makan malam denganku?" Sasuke tiba-tiba jadi kikuk begini. Pertanyaannya jadi terdengar seperti sebuah pengharapan.

Hinata merona sedikit. Ini pertama kalinya ia mendapat ajakan makan malam dari seorang lelaki. "Ka-kapan?"

"Hmm..." Sasuke memasang pose berpikir. "Bagaimana kalau besok?"

Hinata tidak langsung menjawab. "Um, baiklah," katanya kemudian.

Sasuke tersenyum puas. Tanpa sengaja matanya bertemu dengan kotak 'bermasalah' tadi di atas meja. "Kali ini tidak ada petunjuk? Kartu, atau malah surat?" Ia mengedikkan kepala ke arah kotak _peach_ itu.

Hinata menggeleng. "Tidak. Tidak ada. Tapi yang jelas pengirimnya sama seperti kemarin-kemarin, karena warnanya _peach_."

"Buang saja paket itu," ucap Sasuke. "Isinya sangat tidak menyenangkan."

"Aku akan membuangnya besok. Sekarang sudah terlalu malam." Hinata melirik jam dinding. Sudah pukul 9 malam. Tapi Sasuke mengiranya sebagai pengusiran dirinya secara halus.

"Sepertinya aku datang di saat yang tidak tepat." Sasuke berdiri dan merapikan bajunya sedikit. "Tata krama mengajarkanku tidak boleh bertamu terlalu malam."

"Ka-kau sudah mau pulang, Sasuke_-kun_?" Hinata ikut-ikutan berdiri dan melihat Sasuke mengambil kunci mobilnya di atas meja.

"Menurutmu?"

Hinata tampak keberatan. "Jangan pulang dulu, Sasuke_-kun_..."

Sasuke berbalik dan tersenyum jahil. "Oh, kau tidak rela aku pulang? Kau merindukanku?"

Hinata tergagap. "Ti-tidak, a-aku cuma..."

Sasuke tersenyum dan mengusap kepala Hinata lembut. "Kita akan bertemu lagi besok, Hinata. Jangan lupa, aku akan menjemputmu pukul setengah 8."

Hinata makin tak bisa konsentrasi karena Sasuke begitu dekat dengannya. "Pa-pagi?"

"Bodoh. Mana ada makan malam pagi." Sasuke kembali menjadi dirinya yang biasa, ketus dan cenderung dingin. Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya sedikit.

Sebagai tuan rumah yang baik, Hinata mengantar Sasuke sampai ke depan pintu. Tapi mendadak, Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan menghadap ke Hinata.

"Kenapa, Sasuke_-kun_? Ada yang ketinggalan?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja..." Mata _onyx_ Sasuke berubah serius dan membius. "Aku cuma ingin mengatakan, kalau ada apa-apa, jangan ragu untuk segera menghubungiku. Aku pasti akan datang. Kau mengerti, Hinata?"

"I-iya. Aku mengerti, Sasuke_-kun_."

Sasuke mengangguk. "Selamat malam, Hinata."

"Selamat malam, Sasuke_-kun_. _Oyasuminasai._" Hinata tersenyum manis.

"Hn."

Hinata mengawasi Sasuke masuk ke mobilnya. Setelah mobil Sasuke hilang dari pandangan, ia menutup dan mengunci rumahnya. Gadis itu berjalan memasuki kamarnya sambil meregangkan badan. "Uh, lelahnya..."

Tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering. Suaranya terdengar ke seluruh rumah. Hinata buru-buru mencari-cari di mana ponselnya ia letakkan.

"Oh, iya. Di dalam tas tadi siang!" Hinata berlari ke ruang tengah tempat ia meletakkan tasnya. Ia mengaduk tasnya dan menemukan androidnya berdering sambil berkedip-kedip.

Hinata mengernyit melihat tulisan yang tertera di sana. _Private Number_. Siapa yang menelponnya dengan nomor _private_ begini?

Hinata memutuskan mengangkat telepon. Terdengar suara laki-laki dewasa yang rasanya ia kenal.

"Selamat malam, Nona Hyuuga Hinata... Ini aku, penulis _Taiyō to Tsuki_..."

"... Atau bisa juga dibilang, pemilik ide dasar _Ashita_."

Hinata menahan napas. Suara ini...

"Ingat suaraku?"

Hinata tak menjawab. Tepatnya, ia tak mampu untuk menjawab. Mulutnya terasa terkunci.

Pemuda itu tertawa di seberang telepon. "Benar, aku yang mengirim semua paket itu padamu. Aku juga menyewa beberapa orang untuk membongkar rumahmu dan mencari laptopmu untuk menghapus file naskah _Ashita_, tapi ternyata kau membawa laptopnya. Kau beruntung kemarin, Hinata."

Hinata mengumpulkan keberanian untuk membuka suara. "Da-dari mana kau tahu nomorku?" tanyanya pelan, nyaris mencicit.

"Aku benci sikap pura-pura tidak tahumu, tapi baiklah, kau sendiri yang memberitahu nomormu padaku. Kita pernah bertemu, Hinata. Waktu itu, kau sendiri yang bilang kau mengagumiku. Tapi kau malah menikamku dari belakang."

Hinata semakin bingung. Ia tidak pernah memberitahu nomornya ke sembarang orang. "Dan... kenapa kau begitu ingin merebut naskahku?" tanyanya hati-hati.

"Hm... Kau ingin tahu?"

Hinata mengangguk meskipun yang menelponnya tidak mungkin bisa melihatnya.

"Aku hanya ingin kau mengaku. Bahwa _Ashita_, sebenarnya adalah milikku. Dan kau, mencuri ide ceritaku. Setelah semua ancaman, kau tetap bersikeras menyerahkan naskah buku ketiga _Ashita_. Benar-benar tak tahu malu."

"Tu-tunggu! Aku menulis _Ashita_ dengan kemampuanku sendiri. Aku sama sekali tidak memplagiat ataupun mencontek karya orang lain!" bantah Hinata. "Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

Laki-laki itu mengabaikan pertanyaan Hinata. "Kau masih menyimpan novel yang sudah kulingkari?"

"Ya, tapi..."

"Bagus. Bagaimana kalau kita bertemu? Aku akan tunjukkan _draft Taiyō to Tsuki_ -ku, yang sangat mirip dengan buku pertama _Ashita_. Bagaimana?"

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya. Orang ini... meminta bertemu. Bagaimana kalau ternyata ia adalah orang jahat? Tunggu, dia memang orang jahat karena sudah membuat Hinata ketakutan.

"Satu lagi," kata orang itu. "Kau tidak boleh memberitahu siapapun tentang ini. Termasuk pacarmu Uchiha Sasuke."

Hinata terkesiap. "Bagaimana kau tahu tentang Sasuke?"

"Kau akan kaget kalau kuberitahu. Bukan masalah penting. Cepat putuskan, kita akan menyelesaikan masalah ini baik-baik atau aku akan menghubungi seluruh media untuk memberitahu kau telah mencuri ide mahakaryaku."

"La-lakukan saja!" Hinata mencoba terdengar berani. "Memangnya siapa yang akan mempercayaimu?"

"Oh, si penulis pemula mulai tinggi hati dengan pujian yang dilontarkan padanya," sahut orang itu sinis. "Tentu saja semua orang akan percaya, karena aku lebih senior daripada kau. Aku lebih dulu menciptakan karya _bestseller_, jauh sebelum dirimu. Jadi, masih mencoba melawanku?"

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya dan memejamkan mata. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Apa ia harus memberitahu Sasuke?

Tidak, ini adalah masalahnya. Urusan dirinya dan si-entah-siapa ini. Ia akan menyelesaikan masalah ini sendiri. Ia tak akan membutuhkan Sasuke karena Sasuke sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya. Ini masalahnya, dan ia akan menyelesaikannya sekarang.

Pertanyaannya, jika ia setuju untuk bertemu, apakah ia yakin orang ini tidak akan bertindak jahat padanya? Mungkin saja ia akan dihajar segerombolan bandit bayaran, atau dijual ke luar negeri, atau yang lebih buruk lagi, dibunuh dan mayatnya dibiarkan tergeletak di jalan?

Oke, itu berlebihan. Tapi ayolah, Hinata sama sekali tidak ingat ia pernah mengenal orang ini! Bertemu orang tak dikenal itu sangat berbahaya, apalagi orang itu membencimu!

Hinata berpikir, mempertimbangkan mana keputusan yang akan ia ambil.

"Halo, Plagiator, kau masih di sana?"

Hinata membuka matanya perlahan. Ketika mata itu terbuka sepenuhnya, ada keyakinan di sana. Ia menarik napas, berharap keputusannya tidak salah.

"_Silahkan tentukan waktunya."_

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Kata Mbah Google, _Taiyō to Tsuki _punya Saiitu artinya The Sun and The Moon. Jadi kalo bahasa jepangnya salah jangan salahin kami ya wkwkwk *ketahuan nyari kambing hitamnya***

**Sepertinya masih banyak yang tidak mengerti ya? Hm, tapi setelah membaca chapter ini, makin kelihatan alur "apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara Sai dan Hinata", kan?**

**Sai –yang lebih senior daripada Hinata di dunia tulis-menulis- menemukan banyak kesamaan antara Taiyo to Tsuki-nya dengan Ashita-nya Hinata. Seperti yg Sai bilang, dia dan Hinata pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Sai menduga, Hinata mencuri ide Taiyo to Tsuki-nya dia dan mewujudkannya dalam Ashita. Dan sebagai info tambahan, kalau-kalau kami para author lupa bilang di awal2 fic, Hinata terkenal berkat Ashita. Sedangkan Sai menduga Ashita berasal dari plot dasar Taiyo to Tsuki-nya. Wajar Sai marah, kan?**

**Itu garis besarnya. Cerita lengkap hubungan antara Sai, Hinata, dan Sasuke akan diungkap habis-habisan chapter depan! Stay tune, minna-sama! ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>[Login, cek PM] Land:<strong> Wah, Land-san benar! Tapi jangan bilang readers lain, ya. Biar kejutan :) #apaancoba **sasuhina-caem:** Wkwkwk... Caem-san pura-pura bodoh di depan guru tuh biar ga disangka nyontek! Hahaha. Boleh juga pemikiran Caem-san, kita bikin Hinatanya semacam amnesia gitu kekeke~ **Keiko not login:** *dengan tampang yakin* Kalau Hinata punya alter ego, alter egonya pasti Shion! *Aletta: Woy, jangan promote fic di sini!* **hyuuchiha prinka:** Iya, itu emang Sai. Prinka-san ternyata juga bisa nebak cara mecahin clue-nya! Tapi Prinka-san rahasiain dari readers lain yah. Hehe :))

**IndigOnyx:** Kapan yaa~ Kapan-kapan deh Sasu nyatain cintanya! #plak Review lagi, ya ;) **Mamoka:** Iya, Hinatanya diteror Sai mulu. Untuk itulah Sasuke selalu ada mendampingi Hinata agar Hina nggak celaka! *YEAAAH!* Benar sekali, Sai dan Hinata udah pernah ketemu sebelumnya, tapi Hinatanya yang lupa *tunjuk2 chapter di atas* **Kucing Betina:** Gpp kok baru review sekarang, Kucing-san. Kami aja seneng banget ada yg review fic kami :D Salam kenal juga dari Quint dan Aletta. ^^

**Kiki: **YOU DAMN RIGHT! Wkwkwk... Kiki-san bener-bener analis yang bagus nebak posisi Sai di fic ini. Tapi jangan bilang siapa-siapa ya. Ini uang tutup mulutnya *ngasih ceban* XDXD **Motomi: **Updated! Rnr lagi ya, Motomi-san :) **Gyurin Kim:** Gomenasaaai (_ _) Hah? Masih kurang? Chap 5 itu masih permulaan romance biar transisinya nggak terlalu mendadak #apaansih. Romance sebenarnya dimulai chapter ini. Gimana menurut Kim-san? :D Ahaha iya kami baru masuk SMA ini *garuk ketek yang nggak gatal* Review lagi ya :D **icha:** Updated! Rnr lagi, Icha-san? :)

**Review? :)**

**PS: Serius, badut itu SERAM lho.**

**Ritard. S. Quint _und_ Aletta Vivace**


	7. Chapter 7

**Choǔx Éclair**

Semuanya berawal dari sepotong éclair

Author: **Ritardando Stanza Quint** (collab with **Aletta Vivace **on chapter 1-3)

Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi

Rated: T

Genre: Drama/Romance

Pairing: SasuHina

Cover by: Ritard. S. Quint

WARNING: OOC, TYPO, GAJE, DLL!

Chapter 7

Hinata bangun dari tidurnya. Ia menggeliat sedikit untuk meregangkan tubuh. Semalaman ia susah tidur, memikirkan janji temunya dengan si-entah-siapa penulis _Taiyō to Tsuki_dan makan malamnya dengan Sasuke.

Masalahnya, si-entah-siapa itu menentukan waktu yang berdekatan dengan ajakan Sasuke. Penulis _Taiyō to Tsuki _ itu bersikeras bertemu pukul 7 malam, sementara Sasuke akan menjemputnya di rumah pukul setengah 8. Hinata tidak yakin ia bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini dalam waktu singkat, lalu kembali ke rumah dan berlagak tidak ada apa-apa hingga Sasuke menjemputnya nanti malam.

Dan tebak, orang itu mengajaknya bicara di sebuah gang yang gelap dan sepi, di belakang _café_ langganan Hinata. Meskipun orang itu sudah menjamin keselamatan Hinata, tetap saja Hinata khawatir.

Hinata berjalan keluar dari kamarnya. Setengah mengantuk ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka.

"Hei. Kau mau tersandung dengan mata setengah terpejam seperti itu?"

Hinata terpekik kaget. Dilihatnya ke arah ruang tengah, ada Sasuke sedang duduk dengan santainya di sofa, membaca koran pagi.

Sasuke mengangkat tangannya santai. "Halo."

"Sasuke_-kun_! Bagaimana kau bisa masuk ke rumahku?" Hinata tak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

"Kunci cadangan di bawah pot," sahut Sasuke santai dan meletakkan korannya di atas meja. Ia berjalan mendekati Hinata. "Sudah kubilang, jangan simpan kuncimu di sana. Kau tidak menurut, hm?"

"A-aku…" Hinata gugup. Kelihatan jelas ia sedang mencari-cari alasan. "Uh, bagaimana kalau kau beri aku waktu lima belas menit untuk mandi?"

"Tidak masalah. Aku bisa buatkan _waffle_ untuk sarapan selagi kau mandi," jawab Sasuke ringan.

"Ti-tidak usah, Sasuke_-kun_. Aku bisa membuat sarapanku sendiri."

Sasuke mengabaikan penolakan Hinata. "Terima kasih kembali. Aku juga belum sarapan, jadi kau tenang saja." Sasuke membalikkan badan menuju dapur dan mulai menyiapkan bahan-bahan.

Hinata hanya bisa _speechless_ mengamati Sasuke yang dengan lincahnya membuat adonan _waffle_. Hei, hei, dari mana Sasuke tahu Hinata menyimpan terigu di rak kanan atas?

"Sa-Sasuke_-kun_…"

"Kau mau terus berdiri di sana atau mulai mandi?" Sasuke berbalik dan menyandarkan badannya ke meja dapur, dengan tangan yang masih mengocok telur di mangkuk.

Hinata menutup mulutnya kembali. "Um… Oke, aku akan mandi." Hinata keluar dari dapur, namun sedetik kemudian kepalanya menyembul dari pintu dapur.

"Jangan mengintip."

Sasuke memutar bola matanya.

* * *

><p>Hinata menyukai <em>waffle<em> buatan Sasuke. Hanya sepotong _waffle_ sederhana, memang. Tapi itu membuat Hinata merasa diperhatikan. Ada semu merah di pipi Hinata ketika menyadari bahwa perhatian Sasuke akhir-akhir ini... _berbeda_. Dalam arti positif.

Ah, sudahlah. Memikirkan bagaimana perasaannya terhadap Sasuke saja ia tidak berani. Biarlah semuanya mengalir seperti air. Itu akan lebih baik baginya.

"Sasuke_-kun_." Hinata meletakkan _smoothie_ apel-kayumanis buatannya di atas meja ruang tengah. Sejak selesai sarapan setengah jam lalu, Sasuke hanya duduk di sofa dan menyalakan televisi. Hal itu cukup membuat Hinata bingung apa yang sebenarnya pemuda itu lakukan di sini.

"Hn?" Sasuke meminum _smoothie_ buatan Hinata sedikit. Segar.

Hinata duduk di sebelah Sasuke dan bertanya hati-hati. Ia tidak mau membuat Sasuke tersinggung. "Sebenarnya… Apa yang kau lakukan di rumahku?"

"… Tidak ada," jawab Sasuke singkat.

Hinata jadi semakin bingung. Mau bertanya juga tidak berani.

Sasuke menghela napas dan menatap Hinata. "Aku sedang libur dan aku bosan. Jadi aku ke tempatmu saja."

"Tapi…"

"Kenapa? Kau keberatan aku di sini?"

"Ti-tidak. Hanya saja rasanya sedikit aneh. Sasuke_-kun_ datang pagi-pagi dan membuatkan sarapan…"

Sasuke menoleh dan memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. "Anggap saja itu _personal service_ untuk nanti malam," katanya dengan senyum tipis.

Senyum yang tak seberapa itu membuat jantung Hinata berdegup kencang. Hinata sampai salah tingkah, mengerjapkan mata berulang kali. "Pe-_personal service_?"

"Ya. Untuk nanti malam." Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke memicingkan matanya ke arah Hinata. "Jangan bilang kau lupa rencana kita malam ini," tuduhnya.

"Tidak," sanggah Hinata. "Kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu?"

"Karena kau terlihat terlalu tenang," gumam Sasuke. "Dan –oh, ini." Sasuke mengeluarkan sebuah kotak persegi panjang berbalut beludru hitam dari balik sofa. Hinata menerimanya dengan ragu.

"Apa ini, Sasuke_-kun_?"

"Tenang saja, isinya bukan sesuatu yang menjijikkan seperti kotak-kotak _peach_ itu," ujar Sasuke. "Buka," perintahnya.

"E-eh? Sekarang?"

Sasuke mendengus kesal. "Memangnya kapan lagi? Cepat buka!"

"I-iya!" jawab Hinata gelagapan. Ia buru-buru membuka hadiah kecil dari Sasuke. Untuk sesaat, ia terpaku melihat isinya.

"Kau suka? Aku yang pilihkan untukmu."

"Ini..." Hinata mengambil hadiah Sasuke dengan hati-hati, seolah itu adalah benda paling berharga sedunia. "Kalung?" Hinata mengamati kalung keperakan di tangannya. Tampaknya dibeli dengan harga mahal –ayolah, mana mungkin seorang Uchiha memberikan kalung murahan?

Sasuke mengangguk. "Kau ingat saat kau kesulitan memakai kalung karena pengaitnya terlalu kecil?"

"Um... ya." Jujur saja, Hinata tidak menduga Sasuke masih ingat kejadian beberapa hari lalu.

"Karena itu aku belikan yang pengaitnya lebih besar."

Untuk sesaat, Hinata tak tahu harus berkata apa. Sasuke sangat perhatian, sampai-sampai ia ingat kejadian sepele seperti itu. Padahal tampaknya Sasuke bukan tipe orang yang peduli dengan hal-hal kecil begitu.

"Sasuke_-kun_... Terima kasih."

"Hn. Kemarikan kalungnya."

Hinata mengangkat alis heran. Bukankah kalung itu untuknya? Kenapa diminta lagi?

Tanpa banyak komentar, Hinata melakukan apa yang diminta Sasuke. Ternyata Sasuke bermaksud untuk memakaikan kalung Hinata. Selagi Sasuke memakaikan kalung, si gadis berambut indigo malah tertunduk malu dan menata detak jantungnya yang berantakan.

Sasuke berkata pelan, tepat di telinga Hinata. "Kuharap kau memakainya nanti malam."

Mendadak Hinata merasa ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk membicarakan masalahnya. "A-_ano_... Sasuke_-kun_..."

"Hn? Apa ada yang salah?"

"Ya –maksudku tidak! A-aku baru ingat, aku ada janji dengan seseorang hari ini."

"Hm, lalu?"

"Bi-bisakah kita undur makan malam kita, 1 jam saja?" pinta Hinata.

Dalam hati, Sasuke sedikit kecewa dengan permintaan Hinata. Padahal dia sudah mati-matian mengumpulkan keberanian demi mengajak Hinata _dinner_, tapi gadis itu ternyata sudah punya janji lain. "Siapa dia?" Sasuke mencoba terdengar cuek.

"Te-teman... Ya, hanya seorang teman!" Hinata tertawa canggung, mengingat si-entah-siapa ini sama sekali bukan temannya. Justru orang ini sangat membencinya.

"Laki-laki atau perempuan?" tanya Sasuke lagi. Sekarang ia terdengar seperti sedang menginterogasi.

"La-laki-laki..." jawab Hinata.

Kini wajah Sasuke tampak kesal. "Tidak boleh. Kau tidak kuizinkan menemui temanmu," ketusnya.

Hinata protes. "Kenapa?"

"Karena aku tidak suka melihatmu dengan laki-laki lain," jawab Sasuke cepat. Sengaja ia memalingkan wajahnya agar tidak perlu melakukan kontak mata dengan Hinata. "Lelaki yang boleh dekat denganmu cuma satu orang: Aku."

Wajah Hinata bersemu merah. "Sa-Sasuke_-kun_, apa kau..."

"Apa?"

Hinata mengerjapkan matanya dan menggeleng. "Tidak, lupakan saja." Gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya, memainkan jemarinya gugup. Kebiasaan lamanya terulang kembali.

"Tidak, justru jangan dilupakan," ujar Sasuke pelan.

Hinata –yang tak menyangka jawaban Sasuke barusan- mengangkat kepalanya. Dia melihat Sasuke sedang memandangnya dari jarak yang cukup dekat.

"Karena..." Sasuke melanjutkan. "Apa yang kau pikirkan barusan dan apa yang kupikirkan semalaman sampai tidak bisa tidur nyenyak, mungkin adalah hal yang sama," katanya lembut.

Hinata membeku, tak bisa bergerak. Wajah Sasuke begitu dekat dengannya! Apalagi, tentang 'hal yang sama' itu... Ah, Hinata tidak berani berandai-andai. Ia takut terhempas ke bumi jika berharap terlalu tinggi.

"Yah, siapa tahu, 'kan?" Sasuke menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya.

Hinata tertunduk, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah memerah habis-habisan. Wajahnya memanas dan detak jantungnya mulai tak terkendali, terlebih saat Sasuke mengangkat dagunya dan menatapnya –tepat di mata.

"Kau merona," gumam Sasuke. "Sejujurnya, aku suka melihatmu merona begini."

Hinata melepaskan tangan Sasuke dari wajahnya. "He-hentikan, Sasuke_-kun_..." lirihnya. "Ja-jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan."

Sasuke menghela napas. Topik ini lagi. "Haruskah kau menemuinya?"

Hinata mengangguk. "I-ini penting, Sasuke_-kun_. Apa kau keberatan mengundurkan makan malam kita, setengah jam saja?" tanya Hinata dengan wajah memelas. Ia tahu Sasuke lemah dengan tatapan memohonnya seperti ini.

Sasuke mendengus. "Sebenarnya aku keberatan. Tapi kalau sudah kau yang meminta, aku tidak sanggup menolak."

Hinata tertawa kecil.

"Apa kau mau aku menjemputmu di tempat kalian bertemu?" tawar Sasuke.

Hinata berpikir sejenak. "Ya, di _café_ yang biasa."

"Kalian bertemu di sana?" ulang Sasuke memastikan.

"Be-benar." Hinata terpaksa berbohong. Lagipula, tidak sepenuhnya salah, kok. Hinata, 'kan, memang akan menemui si-entah-siapa di _café_ –tepatnya, di belakang _café_.

Sasuke memicingkan matanya, memperhatikan bagaimana Hinata mencoba menutupi sesuatu. Tapi ia diam saja. Tidak semua urusan Hinata adalah urusannya, 'kan?

"... Baiklah," kata Sasuke akhirnya.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

_Tap._

_Tap._

_Tap._

Pemuda itu melangkahkan kakinya di gang yang sempit dan sedikit becek. Udara malam yang dingin tak ia acuhkan.

Mata _onyx_ pemuda itu menelusuri sekitarnya. Mencari sosok yang ditunggu-tunggu.

Jangan salah sangka. Pemuda itu bukan Uchiha Sasuke, tapi akar semua permasalahan ini –Sai.

Dan ia, akan mengakhiri semua drama Hinata di sini.

* * *

><p>Sembari berjalan, Hinata merapatkan <em>cardigan<em>nya, menahan angin dingin yang berhembus. Ia juga membenahi syalnya, agar lehernya tetap hangat. Mengenakan _dress_ di luar ruangan dalam cuaca seperti ini benar-benar ide yang buruk.

_Café_ langganannya sudah beberapa langkah di belakang. Kini ia menyusuri gang kecil di sebelahnya untuk mencapai bagian belakang _café._

Hanya ada cahaya bulan yang remang di sana. Tempat itu tidak bisa dibilang sempit, karena ada jarak antara belakang _café_ dengan bangunan lainnya. Tempat itu juga tidak lebih baik daripada gang yang disusurinya barusan –lembab dan sedikit becek. Karena itulah Hinata memilih berdiri di tengah-tengah yang relatif lebih kering.

Hinata memutar badannya sekali. Dua kali. Mencari-cari sosok yang membuatnya tidak bisa hidup tenang akhir-akhir ini. Hinata memanggil lirih, "_Taiyō to Tsuki -san_?"

Hening. Lalu terdengar suara seorang pria.

"Aku di sini..." Tiba-tiba, sesosok manusia keluar dari bayang-bayang gelap. Wajah pucatnya tertimpa cahaya rembulan yang tak seberapa. "... Hinata."

Hinata terkesiap dan menutup mulutnya cepat. Memorinya segera mengenali orang ini. "Sa-Sai_-senpai_!"

"Syukurlah kau mash mengingatku," kata Sai sinis. "Kukira kau akan berlagak amnesia melihat wajahku."

"I-itu tidak mungkin," bantah Hinata. "Bagaimana bisa aku melupakan penulis favoritku?"

Sai mendengus. "Kau juga bilang begitu sebelumnya, tapi siapa sangka, kau menusukku dari belakang."

"A-apa mmaksudnya?"

"Ingat kita pernah bertemu di _café_ beberapa bulan lalu?"

Hinata mengangguk samar, tidak yakin ke mana Sai akan membawa pembicaraan.

Sai masih menatap Hinata tajam. "Ketika itu, aku terburu-buru. Tanpa sengaja aku meninggalkan notesku di _café_. Lalu kau datang dan menemukan notes itu. Aku kembali untuk mengambil notes yang tertinggal, tapi ternyata kau sudah duduk di kursi yang sebelumnya kududuki. Aku bahkan masih ingat percakapan kita."

Hinata diam mendengarkan. Ia tak membantah ataupun mengoreksi tuturan Sai, karena memang begitu adanya. Kala itu, ia menemukan sebuah notes kecil. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya siapa pemilik notes ini. Tak lama kemudian, Sai datang dan menanyakan apakah ada barang tertinggal di kursi yang Hinata tempati. Ia langsung menyodorkan notes Sai.

Sai melanjutkan, "Kau memberikan notesku dengan wajah polosmu. Kau bilang, kau tidak membaca isinya."

Hinata menerawang, mengingat-ingat awal mula permasalahan ini.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>What actually happened before, between Sai and Hinata.<strong>_

_**Flashback. **_

_Hujan rintik di luar, namun Sai terlalu sibuk untuk menyadarinya. Hari juga sudah gelap, entah karena memang mulai malam atau karena mendung._

_Sai sibuk menuliskan sesuatu di notesnya. Sebuah ide cerita baru, cerita yang ia yakini akan mencetak _megahits bestseller_ seperti buku sebelumnya; _Aki no Sora_. Hanya sebuah ide dan plot kasar, tapi bagi penulis yang mencari inspirasi sepertinya, menemukan ide dasar adalah hal paling berharga di dunia._

_Ia menulis dengan semangat. Seiring dengan tergoresnya pena, mulutnya terus membisikkan kata-kata selanjutnya. Ia optimis akan mencetak rekor lagi seperti sebelumnya._

_Beberapa menit kemudian, Sai tersenyum puas akan ide dasarnya. Bercoret-coret plot telah digenggamnya. Ia berencana akan mengembangkan plot dasarnya di rumah saja. _

_Sai bergegas meninggalkan _café_, tak sabar untuk mengetik di rumahnya. Sai mengira ia sudah membawa semua barangnya, tapi ternyata, notesnya tertinggal di kursi karena begitu terburu-buru._

_Sepeninggal Sai, Hinata datang dan masuk ke _café_. Takdir menuntunnya ke meja di sudut yang sebelumnya ditempati Sai. Hinata duduk di sana, tapi segera merasa tak nyaman karena ia menduduki sesuatu._

_Hinata berdiri sedikit dan mengambil benda yang didudukinya tadi. "Notes?" gumamnya, setengah bertanya. "Punya siapa?"_

_Mata lavender Hinata mencari-cari orang yang mungkin sedang kelabakan kehilangan notesnya. Nihil, jadi Hinata hanya meletakkan notes itu di atas meja, sembari berharap akan ada yang datang untuk mengambilnya._

_Benar saja, beberapa saat kemudian, seorang pemuda dengan kulit pucatnya masuk ke _café_ dan bergegas ke meja Hinata. "Permisi," katanya pada Hinata. "Apa kau melihat notesku?"_

_Hinata mengerjap sekali. Dua kali. Rasa-rasanya ia pernah melihat pemuda ini. Hinata terkesiap kaget dan menutup mulutnya, nyaris berteriak karena senang. "K-kau Sai, yang menulis _bestseller Aki no Sora_,'kan?" Hinata menyebut judul buku Sai yang diterbitkan beberapa bulan lalu._

_Sai, meskipun tengah diburu waktu, menyempatkan diri untuk menyapa pembacanya dengan senyum tipis. "Ya, begitulah. Kau membacanya?"_

_Hinata mengangguk. "Tiga kali!" Mata Hinata berbinar-binar saking antusiasnya. "A-aku sangat menyukai buku itu. Aku penggemar berat karyamu!"_

"_Tenanglah, kau terlalu antusias." Sai mencoba meredam Hinata. "Siapa namamu?"_

"_A-ah, aku lupa memperkenalkan diri!" Hinata berdiri dan membungkuk. "Aku Hinata Hyuuga, mahasiswi fakultas sastra." Hinata tersenyum. "Aku ingin menjadi penulis hebat sepertimu."_

"_Bagus kalau begitu." Sai melirik penunjuk waktu yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. "Maaf, aku harus pergi. Mungkin kita bisa mengobrol lagi kapan-kapan. Boleh kuminta nomormu?"_

_Mata Hinata berbinar senang. Penulis idolanya meminta nomor ponselnya! Hinata segera menyebutkan sederet angka._

"_Aku akan menghubungimu nanti. Mungkin kita bisa bertukar pikiran tentang novelku." Sai menyimpan ponselnya kembali ke dalam saku. "Boleh kutanya satu hal?"_

"_Apa?"_

"_Kau bilang kau ingin menjadi penulis hebat... Kau tidak membaca isi notes ini, kan?"_

_Hinata menggeleng. "Tidak. Memangnya apa isi notes itu?"_

_Sai tersenyum misterius. "Sebuah rahasia."_

_Kemudian Sai pun mengundurkan diri. Setengah berlari pemuda itu keluar _café_, terburu dikejar waktu. Sedangkan Hinata kembali duduk di kursinya dan menyesap _cappucino_ hangat._

_**End of flashback.**_

* * *

><p>Ah, sekarang Hinata ingat bagaimana Sai bisa memiliki nomornya. Jadi begitu caranya, kenapa pemuda itu bisa menguntit dan menerornya.<p>

"Isi notes itu adalah plot dasar _Taiyō to Tsuki_. Sekarang, mana novelmu yang sudah kutandai itu?" tanya Sai. Perintah tersirat di dalamnya, membuat Hinata terburu-buru mengaduk tas kecilnya.

"I-ini." Hinata menyodorkan novelnya. Ia menepis sodoran novel Hinata dan memberikan notesnya pada gadis itu.

"Aku tidak butuh novelmu," ucapnya dengan nada tidak suka. "Kau yang butuh pembuktian karena begitu banyak persamaan dengan buku pertama _Ashita_ dengan plot yang kurancang."

Setengah ragu Hinata menerima notes Sai. Ia membuka satu persatu lembarannya. Dan ia terbelalak melihat isinya.

Antara percaya dan tidak, Hinata terus membaca notes Sai. Semua persamaan antara fiksinya dengan plot Sai membuatnya gemetaran. Memang tidak sama persis, tapi dari skala 1 sampai 10, kemiripan plot ini berskala 8 hingga 9. Urutan kejadian, latar belakang tokoh, astaga, bagaimana mungkin ini bisa terjadi?

"Jadi, apa pembelaanmu?" tanya Sai, dingin dan menusuk.

"A-aku tidak menyontek karyamu. Sungguh!" Hinata mencoba meyakinkan pemuda itu. "I-ini hanya masalah kesamaan ide dan cerita. Ini ketidaksengajaan."

"Ketidaksengajaan tidak pernah semirip ini," tukas Sai. "Kecuali jika kau yang melihat isi notesku, kemudian mengembangkannya menjadi naskah."

"A-aku bersumpah tidak melakukannya!" bantah Hinata. "Kau tahu siapa aku, Sai_-senpai_. Mana mungkin gadis biasa sepertiku berani mencontek karya orang?"

Sai menatap Hinata tajam. Tidak ada lagi kesan ramah yang Hinata dapatkan saat pertemuan pertama dulu. "... Kau tidak tahu bagaimana sakitnya ditolak penerbit dengan alasan 'Sudah ada naskah seperti ini yang masuk'. Naskah yang dimaksud penerbit adalah naskah _Ashita_-mu. Tatapan yang diberikan padaku, seperti tatapan meragukan kemampuanku karena memiliki konsep cerita yang sama dengan pemula sepertimu."

Hinata mengerti perasaan Sai. Namun di saat yang bersamaan, ia tidak mau mengakui kalau ia meniru karya Sai. _Hell no!_ Itu sama saja dengan merendahkan harga dirinya sendiri. Kenapa ia harus mengakui kesalahan yang tidak pernah ia perbuat?

"Aku sangat menyesal dengan kesamaan ini," Hinata berbicara dengan hati-hati. "Tapi aku tidak pernah membaca notesmu sebelum ini, apalagi meniru isinya."

Sai diam tak bergeming, hanya menatap ke tanah. Hinata menganggap itu gestur bahwa pemuda itu mendengarkannya.

Hinata menarik napas. Dia harus menyusun kata-katanya dengan baik. "Kau pasti pernah mendengar kesamaan ide cerita antara penulis. Tidak hanya dalam dunia nyata seperti kita, di dunia maya pun banyak. Semua ini hanya kebetulan, tepatnya kebetulan yang merepotkan. Aku belum pernah mendengar kasus kesamaan cerita yang begitu persis seperti kita. Yang aku keberatan, kau menuduhku memplagiat ceritamu. Penulis juga punya kode etik, bukan? Aku tidak akan pernah melakukan cara kotor seperti itu. Aku hanya bisa mengatakan, kesamaan ini mungkin didasari dengan persamaan pemikiran kita, juga latar belakang..."

_PLAK!_

Tamparan Sai menghentikan kata-kata Hinata seketika. Gadis itu tampak terkejut, memegangi pipinya yang memerah.

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara, Hinata," desis pemuda itu. "Dan sadar atau tidak, semua kalimatmu berkesan menyalahkanku."

Cukup sudah. Hinata benar-benar harus bertindak berani. Gadis itu mengesampingkan sifat pasifnya dan berseru, "Kau harus mempercayaiku! Aku tidak pernah memplagiat ceritamu. Begitu kau pergi, aku langsung mendapatkan inspirasi untuk _Ashita_. Tuhan memberkati kita berdua dengan ide yang sama, tapi aku yang lebih cepat merealisasikannya. Karena ide kita sama-sama orisinal, kau tidak berhak memfitnahku seperti itu. Aku yang membuat _Ashita_ –_Ashita_ itu milikku!" seru Hinata.

"Dan kenapa aku harus memercayaimu!?" Sai mengangkat tangannya lagi, bersiap menampar gadis itu sekali lagi atas kelancangannya berbicara. Hinata refleks menutup matanya takut.

Namun sebuah tangan menahan tamparan Sai. Seorang pihak ketiga yang tiba-tiba terlibat dalam adu klaim Hinata dan Sai. Ketika Hinata membuka mata, tampak olehnya Sasuke sedang melindunginya.

"Sa-Sasuke_-kun_..."

Mungkin karena lirihan Hinata yang terlalu halus, Sasuke tidak berkata apa-apa atas kehadiran tak diundangnya ini. Pemuda berambut _raven_ itu hanya melihat Sai tajam, penuh pandangan menuntut atas apa yang terjadi.

Sai berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari cengkraman Sasuke, tapi Sasuke terus mencekalnya kuat-kuat.

"Jangan ikut campur, Sasuke!"

"Hentikan..." Sasuke berkata pelan, "... _Nii-san_."

.

.

.

_... Nii-san?_

Hinata terbelalak.

Sai meronta.

Sasuke tak bergeming, tetap mencekal tangan Sai.

Orang yang selama ini telah mengganggunya, adalah kakak lelaki Sasuke?

**TBC**

A/N: Sai-nya OOC, 'kan? *pundung di pojokan* Ada alasan khusus kenapa author pakai cast Sai sebagai kakak Sasuke, bukan Itachi. Itu karena... *gaya misterius* Quint ngepens sama Itachi, dan nggak rela Itachi jadi jahat. Karena itu diputuskan untuk pakai Sai. Nyiahahahaha! *ketawa nista*

* * *

><p><strong>AN PENTING: **Mungkin ada di antara minna yang menyadari perubahan gaya bahasa fic ini. Itu karena 2 hal, yang pertama, kami tidak pakai Tim Parabeta yang biasa membeta fic kami lagi. Soalnya kami kan udah terpencar2 di SMA yg satu dengan yang lain... ;_;

Yang kedua, Quint ngerjain fic ini collab sama Aletta. Tapi Aletta cuma aktif sampai chapter 3. Untuk selanjutnya, Aletta membantu memberi ide ke Quint (yang suka mewek kalo stuck -_-) dan kalo sempat ikut membeta fic. Jadi status collab di sini agak membingungkan ._.v

* * *

><p><strong>[Login, cek PM] IndigOnyx: <strong>Yap, ini dia pertemuan Sai-Hinata! Harapan kamu juga terkabul, Sasuke mengetahui pertemuan itu dan kayaknya menimbulkan konflik baru -_- *author pundung di pundak Itachi* Rnr lagi? **Guest: **Ah maca cih? Ciyus? Artis mana tuh yang masalahin goyangan? SasuHina jadian di chapter terakhir #janganspoilerwoi :D Rnr lagi? **Suzu Aizawa: **Tadaaaa! *efek spotlight* Iya, Sasuke tahu, dan bantuin Hinata. Soal rasa, yah, tentu aja udah mulai ada *tunjuk atas dengan malu-malu* #kamusiapakokmalu Rnr lagi?

**Qyoca sunzlove:**Sai nggak salah juga, karena dia punya alasan kenapa nuduh Hinata. Cerita mereka mirip banget sih = =" **Unknown: **Yap here we go the next chapter! :)) Rnr lagi? **firelily: **Tebakan lily-san bener banget! Memang cara bacanya dari belakang, jadi U SAI. Menunjukkan Sasu-Sai di sini saudaraan ;) Tapi kenapa bisa gitu, baru dijelasin di chapter depan :3 Rnr lagi? **suka humor: **Iya, ini lanjutannya~ RnR lagi? **uzumaki sari-cha: **Iya, kamu juga benar! ^o^ Itu bacanya dari belakang. Romancenya kurang? T^T Aduh, bantuin kasih ide doong! Rnr lagi?

**Review?**

**Ritard. S. Quint _und_ Aletta Vivace**


	8. Chapter 8

**Choǔx Éclair**

Semuanya berawal dari sepotong éclair

Author: **Ritardando Stanza Quint** (collab with **Aletta Vivace **on chapter 1-3)

Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi. Authornya nggak ngambil keuntungan materil apa-apa~

Rated: T

Genre: Drama/Romance

Pairing: SasuHina

Cover by: Ritard. S. Quint

WARNING: OOC, TYPO, GAJE!

.:: oOo ::.

.

.

Chapter 8

"Jadi ini teman yang kaumaksud, Hinata?" tanya Sasuke tanpa melirik sedikit pun pada Hinata di belakangnya. Tangannya masih mencekal pergelangan tangan Sai. "... Aku tidak melihatnya sebagai teman."

"Tentu saja, kita 'kan saudara," sahut Sai sarkatis.

Sasuke melempar tatapan membunuhnya pada Sai, menyuruh pemuda itu untuk tetap diam. Tapi Sai hanya menyambutnya dengan tatapan wajah datar.

"Kau salah paham, Sasuke," ujar Sai. "Ini tak seperti kelihatannya."

"Oh, tentu saja _ini seperti kelihatannya_," sergah Sasuke. "Kalian memperebutkan hak milik ide cerita, bukan? Aku mendengar semuanya dari awal."

"K-kau mendengarnya, Sasuke_-kun_?" tanya Hinata tak percaya. "Kau membuntutiku?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya curiga," jawab Sasuke. "Masalah ini ternyata lebih rumit daripada yang kita kira." Ia memicingkan matanya ke arah Sai. Sai membuang muka.

Sasuke melepaskan cengkeramannya. Sai segera mengusap-usap tangannya yang sakit. Sasuke memandang saudaranya, memerintah sesuatu dengan tatapannya. Sai mendengus pelan.

Sasuke pun beralih pada Hinata. "... Ayo kita pulang." Sasuke menarik tangan Hinata.

"Ta-tapi, Sai_-senpai_ ..."

"Dia akan baik-baik saja," Sasuke bersikeras. "Cepatlah, kuantar kau pulang."

Tertatih-tatih Hinata mengikuti langkah Sasuke yang besar-besar. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa Sasuke tampak begitu terburu-buru. Apalagi soal Sai_-senpai_ dan Sasuke yang ternyata adalah saudara, ia bingung dengan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.

Mulut Hinata nyaris membuka untuk bertanya, tapi dilihatnya wajah Sasuke mengeras. Hinata menutup mulutnya lagi dan membiarkan dirinya ditarik oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke membukakan pintu mobil untuk Hinata. Tanpa kata gadis itu memasukinya dan duduk di dalamnya. Sasuke dengan cepat masuk dari sisi pengemudi, dan dalam sekejap, mobil itu sudah melaju di tengah dingin dan gelapnya malam.

Sasuke bungkam selama perjalanan. Hinata jadi takut untuk bertanya, khawatir Sasuke akan membalasnya dengan ketus. Gadis itu mencoba mengalihkan perhatian dengan memandang ke luar, tapi ternyata wajah Sasuke memantul di kaca mobil, membuat Hinata bisa mengamati raut wajah Sasuke tanpa ketahuan.

Raut itu ... tidak bisa ditebak. Datar, dingin, dan keras. Dengan tatapan mata tajam ke depan. Sasuke hanya mengemudi dengan sebelah tangan, tangan satunya lagi ia letakkan begitu saja.

Hinata menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Pemuda itu masih juga tak bereaksi. Ada yang salah dengan ekspresi itu ... Bukan ekspresi Sasuke biasanya. Tentu, sehari-hari Sasuke juga memasang wajah datar, tapi bukan datar yang seperti ini.

Hinata ragu-ragu mencoba menyentuh tangan Sasuke yang bebas, kemudian meletakkannya di sana. Sasuke sedikit tersentak, lalu wajahnya merileks. Pemuda itu pun balik menggenggam tangan Hinata sepanjang perjalanan.

Tidak ada suara ...

... hanya genggaman tangan.

* * *

><p>Mungkin karena genggaman tangan Hinata, atau mungkin karena Sasuke sudah lebih mampu mengontrol emosinya, Sasuke sudah kelihatan lebih tenang ketika mereka sampai di rumah Hinata. Hinata sedikit kecewa ketika Sasuke melepaskan tangannya untuk keluar mobil, tapi segera tersipu ketika Sasuke meraih tangannya lagi dan berjalan ke pintu rumah.<p>

Catat: Sasuke meraih tangannya. Dia bergerak lebih dulu kali ini.

Sesampainya di ambang pintu, mereka masih terdiam. Merasa sedikit aneh dengan situasi ini, tapi saling tak mau melepaskan genggaman tangan. Untuk beberapa saat, mereka hanya terdiam di depan rumah.

"Maaf, Hinata. Seharusnya kau tak terlibat."

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya cepat, menatap Sasuke tak mengerti.

"Aku akan menyelesaikan masalah ini," janji Sasuke dan membalikkan badannya pergi.

"A-aku ikut, Sasuke_-kun_!" Hinata menarik lengan baju Sasuke. "Ini masalahku dengan Sai_-senpai_."

Sasuke tersenyum dan mengusap kepala Hinata pelan. "Tidak, Hinata. Mulai dari sini, ini bukan masalahmu lagi. Ini masalah keluarga."

"Ah ..."

"Jangan khawatir, Hinata. Aku akan segera kembali." Sasuke menarik tangan Hinata untuk mendekat, lalu mencium kening gadis itu.

Hinata tercekat, tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa. Wajahnya sudah terlalu memerah. Tindakan Sasuke yang terlalu tiba-tibalah yang menyebabkannya.

"A-akan kutunggu ... Kau harus menceritakan semuanya, Sasuke_-kun_."

Sasuke mengangguk dan melangkah pergi. Mata lavender Hinata mengikuti kemana lelaki itu berjalan, memasuki mobil, lalu meninggalkan rumahnya hanya dalam menit singkat.

Hinata menepuk pipinya pelan. "Kembali pada kenyataan, Hinata," gumamnya, mengingatkan dirinya sendiri. "Sasuke_-kun_ mulai aneh ... Aku juga."

"Tunggu –oh, astaga," Hinata teringat. "Berarti ... makan malam dengan Sasuke_-kun_ tidak jadi." Hinata mengetukkan jarinya ke dagu.

"Baiklah, aku akan makan malam sendiri saja."

* * *

><p>Sasuke mengarahkan mobilnya kembali ke <em>café<em>. Setelah parkir dan mengunci mobil dengan _autolock_ yang berbunyi _'pip pip'_, Sasuke memasuki _café_ yang temaram. Lampu _café_ memang sedikit diredupkan kalau sudah malam, dan sampai sekarang Sasuke tidak mengerti alasannya apa. Mungkin untuk romantisme. Siapa peduli?

Di sudut _café_ yang biasanya diduduki Hinata, Sai telah menunggu. Lelaki itu sedang mengaduk-aduk _cappuccino_nya perlahan tanpa minat. Pun ketika matanya menangkap sosok Sasuke yang mendekat, wajahnya masih tak menunjukkan kepedulian. Hanya diam.

Sasuke menghempaskan badannya ke kursi yang empuk, berhadapan dengan Sai. Seorang pelayan datang dan menanyakan pesanan Sasuke, yang disahut datar, "Sama seperti dia," Sasuke menunjuk Sai dengan dagunya.

Pelayan itu pun pergi. Sasuke segera menyilangkan tangannya di atas meja _café_ yang dingin. "... Ini bukan hanya masalah ide yang sama, 'kan?"

Sai tak langsung menjawab. Ia sengaja menunggu beberapa jeda. "Awalnya, ya. Hingga aku tahu kau dekat dengan gadis itu."

"Apa sebenarnya masalahnya? Aku ya aku, dia ya dia. Masalah kesamaan cerita tidak seharusnya kau gabung dengan masalah keluarga."

"Apa bagimu ini masalah keluarga?" tanya Sai, namun segera melanjutkan sebelum Sasuke sempat membuka mulut. "Bukan. Ini masalah kita bertiga; Aku, kau, dan si gadis berambut indigo itu."

"Namanya Hinata." Sasuke mengingatkan.

"Terserah. Seharusnya kau tidak membawanya pulang, kita harus membicarakan ini bersama-sama."

"Ini bukan masalahnya lagi, _Nii-san_. Mulai dari sini, ini adalah masalah kita sebagai keluarga Uchiha."

Sai bergeming. Seorang pelayan datang dan menyajikan _cappuccino_ hangat di depan Sasuke. Setelah pelayan itu pergi, Sasuke melanjutkan.

"Hinata tidak mencuri idemu. Dia memikirkan plotnya sendiri, dia yang merancang ceritanya. Kalian hanya sedang sial –dan beruntung di saat bersamaan- karena menemukan ide yang sama."

"Sekarang kau malah membelanya, hm?"

"Kau tahu aku tidak akan berkata tanpa alasan. Setiap hari, ketika dia merancang plot-plotnya, aku selalu mengamatinya. Dia duduk di tempatmu duduk sekarang, terdiam dengan laptop menyala di depannya, dan menuliskan cerita sedikit demi sedikit. Dia bekerja keras untuk memikirkan kalimat dan adegan terbaik. Dia berpikir, dia mencari inspirasi, dia merenung. Bukan menyontek ceritamu." Sasuke berkata panjang lebar.

Sai menatap Sasuke sangsi. "Bisa saja dia melakukan itu untuk pencitraan, agar bagi orang lain ia terlihat seperti sedang berpikir, padahal mengingat-ingat apa isi catatanku."

"Buat apa pencitraan? Tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu dia adalah penulis _Ashita_. Aku sendiri mengetahuinya karena mendengar pembicaraan dengan editornya," bela Sasuke.

"Adikku sudah jadi penguping," ejek Sai.

"Aku tidak bermaksud, hanya terdengar!"

Sai menjentikkan jarinya. "Itu dia. Kau mendengar mereka. Tentu orang lain juga mendengar dan berkesimpulan gadis itu adalah penulis _Ashita_. Apalagi namanya ini, kalau bukan pencitraan?" tanyanya, merasa di atas awang.

Sasuke mendengus. "Tolong bersihkan otakmu dari segala tuduhan. Kalau orang lain juga mendengar, tentu sekarang dia sudah dikelilingi penggemar. Kenyataannya, dia masih hidup tenang sampai sekarang."

"Aku masih belum bisa menerima alasanmu. Pakai otakmu juga, Sasuke. Apa mungkin di dunia ini, dalam negara yang sama, kota yang sama, _café_ yang sama, memiliki ide yang sama? Kebetulannya terlalu presisi. Kecuali ini takdir Tuhan, aku menolak percaya."

"Mungkin saja," jawab Sasuke tanpa perlu berpikir banyak. "Penemuan lampu, penemuan telepon, dan penemuan-penemuan lainnya ... Tidakkah kau ingat bahwa di belahan bumi lain, ada orang yang juga melakukan penelitian yang sama, menemukan hal yang sama? Tapi ini masalah siapa yang paling cepat mengklaim, dialah yang mendapat hak ciptanya. Kau dan Hinata, mendapat ide yang sama. Tapi Hinata lebih cepat menuliskannya menjadi buku pertama _Ashita_ dan mengajukannya pada penerbit. Dia berhak atas kepemilikan ide itu."

Sai tersenyum kecut. "Pengajuan naskahku dan naskahnya hanya berbeda tiga hari."

"Tetap saja dia lebih cepat," sergah Sasuke. "Kesalahanmu di sini cuma satu, _Nii-san_. Kau terlalu lambat menuliskannya."

"Ah ya, benar juga. Dia 'kan mahasiswi fakultas sastra, tentu dia bisa mengembangkan cerita brilian dari secarik ideku." Sai berargumen, tidak mau kalah.

"Lucu sekali," dengus Sasuke. "Tidak perlu pendidikan sastra untuk menulis. Siapa saja bisa melakukannya. Apalagi kau adalah penulis favoritnya. Apa mungkin dia menulis ulang ide milik orang yang dikaguminya?"

"Tidak mustahil kalau dia tidak punya harga diri. Sebagai penulis, tidakkah ia tahu bahwa keorisinalan adalah yang utama?"

"Dia tahu. Karena itu dia terus berusaha mengeluarkan imajinasi terbaiknya," kata Sasuke yakin. "Akui saja, _Nii-san_ ... Kau sudah kalah dalam kecepatan waktu. Ide itu sudah resmi jadi milik Hinata, dan dilindungi oleh hukum."

Sai terdiam. Kembali ia mengaduk-aduk _cappuccino_nya tanpa maksud. Sasuke benar. Ia hanya tersandung masalah waktu. Hinata Hyuuga lebih cepat menyerahkan naskah, hingga naskahnya dianggap tak lebih dari tumpukan kertas. Ini bukan masalah siapa yang lebih senior atau apa. Prinsip penerbit pada dasarnya singkat saja; kau cepat, kau bagus, diterbitkan. Sesederhana itu.

Sasuke menyesap _cappuccino_nya, menikmati aroma yang menguar dari sana. "Kuanggap masalah ini sudah selesai. Sekarang, apa kau meneror Hinata karena dia ada hubungannya dengan keluarga Uchiha?"

Sai terkejut. "Apa hubungannya dia dengan keluarga kita?"

"Hm ... Calon pacarku? Calon istriku? Entahlah, aku tidak tahu." Sasuke tersenyum misterius. "Yang aku yakin, kau menerornya karena kau tahu aku dekat dengannya, 'kan?"

"Kau masih jenius seperti biasa," puji Sai setengah menyindir. "Benar, aku masih tidak suka dengan keluarga Uchiha –keluargaku sendiri. Kalau boleh bicara jujur, aku juga tidak suka duduk dan berbicara denganmu saat ini."

Sasuke terdiam. "... Apa karena ... _Kaa-san_ dan _Tou-san_?" tanyanya hati-hati. "_Nii-san_ masih dendam karena mereka tidak mendukung karir penulis _Nii-san_?"

Sai tertawa hambar. "Tidak, tidak, bukan dendam. Aku sudah lama melupakan kejadian itu; hari di mana aku tak ditentang habis-habisan karena lebih memilih dunia menulis daripada Uchiha Production."

Sasuke bisu. Ia masih mengingat jelas kejadian itu, tepatnya tiga tahun lalu, ketika kakaknya didapuk menjadi salah satu pemimpin di rumah produksi besar keluarga mereka. Sai mangkir, dia keberatan atas keputusan sepihak Fugaku Uchiha –ayah mereka. Ia tidak mau terikat pekerjaan. Sebagai seniman kata-kata, ia ingin bebas menuliskan adegan dalam pikiran, bukan pakai jas lalu mengurusi tetek bengek perusahaan yang bahkan ia sendiri tidak peduli.

"Hei, Sasuke."

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya.

"Kau mau tahu apa yang kupikirkan saat melihat kalian berdua? Kalian terlihat bahagia. Terutama kau, Sasuke, yang setahuku tidak pernah nyaman dengan wanita. Dan aku tidak suka melihatmu bahagia. Kenapa kau harus bahagia, sementara aku berjuang mempertahankan hidupku sejak pergi dari rumah?" nada bicara Sai meninggi. "Aku ingin keadilan. Aku senang, kau senang. Aku menderita, kau juga. Cukup _fair_, bukan, untuk seseorang yang bersembunyi di anak tangga, memerhatikan kakaknya dikecam tanpa niat membantu?"

Jantung Sasuke terhenti sesaat. Ia tidak tahu kalau kakaknya tahu dia bersembunyi di tangga, memerhatikan Sai dimaki habis-habisan oleh ayah mereka. "Maaf, _Nii-san_ ... Waktu itu ... waktu itu aku takut sekali."

Sasuke bicara jujur. Ayah mereka adalah orang yang keras. Ia yang lelaki pun tidak berani membantah jika sang ayah telah bersuara. Dalam hati ia angkat topi untuk keberanian Sai melawan.

"Aku tidak suka kau senang, aku tidak suka gadis Hyuuga itu. Maka apalagi alasan yang membuatku tidak meneror kalian?" jawab Sai menusuk.

"Aku minta maaf, _Nii-san_," lirih Sasuke. "Aku tidak bermaksud membuat hidupmu susah ..."

Sai mengangkat tangannya, isyarat Sasuke untuk menghentikan kalimatnya. "Tidak, tidak. Aku tidak kesulitan secara ekonomi, jika itu maksud kata-katamu. Seperti yang kau lihat, berkat bukuku _Aki no Sora_, aku cukup mapan untuk menghidupi diriku sendiri. Aku ingin _Kaa-san_ dan _Tou-san_ mengakui keberhasilanku, bahwa jalan yang kupilih ini tidak sia-sia seperti yang mereka bilang. Terutama ayah."

Sasuke tercenung. "Kalau begitu ... kenapa kau tidak kembali saja ke rumah? Kembali ke rumah Uchiha ..."

Sai tersenyum getir. "Jangankan memasuki rumah, menyentuh gerbangnya saja aku pasti sudah diusir ayah ..."

Sasuke menggeleng cepat. "Ayah tidak akan melakukan itu. Kita akan membicarakan ini baik-baik. Kita semua akan berkumpul sebagai keluarga, lalu mengatakan apa yang sebelumnya tak terkatakan. Katakan bahwa sekarang kau sudah sukses, dan ingin kembali ke keluarga Uchiha."

Sai mendecih. "Itu sama saja dengan merendahkan harga diriku."

"Itu resikonya kalau kau kabur dari rumah tanpa izin!" bentak Sasuke. "Kau yang berbuat, kau yang mengambil keputusan. Akui kesalahanmu, tunjukkan keberhasilanmu. Aku yakin ayah akan menerimamu kembali."

Sai menundukkan kepala, merasa kalah dengan kata-kata Sasuke barusan. Ia tidak tahu sejak kapan adiknya pandai berkata-kata, mengeluarkan kalimat yang begitu merasuk dan memengaruhi keputusannya. Bisa jadi karena gadis Hyuuga itu.

Untuk beberapa saat, mereka terdiam. Sai terpekur, merenungi apa yang ia dengar. Tentang Hinata, tentang Sasuke, tentang ayah mereka, tentang keluarga Uchiha ... serta tentang apa saja yang ia tinggalkan sejak melarikan diri dari rumah.

Tiba-tiba saja ia merindukan apa yang telah ia lepas.

Ide Sasuke tidak terlalu buruk. Ayahnya juga bukan orang pendendam. Dengan alasan logis dan masuk akal, serta bungkukan memohon kalau perlu, ia akan segera kembali menjadi bagian keluarga Uchiha. Ia sudah berhasil sekarang, baik secara materi ataupun pendewasaan diri. Apa alasan Fugaku untuk menolak kehadirannya?

Sasuke tahu kakaknya butuh waktu untuk menyendiri dan berpikir. Tanpa menghabiskan minumannya, ia berdiri dan berkata, "Pulanglah, _Nii-san_. Kami semua merindukanmu. Ayah dan Ibu juga ... merindukan _Nii-san_." Sasuke menepuk bahu Sai pelan.

Sai masih diam menunduk.

"_**Bagaimanapun, rumah adalah tempat kembali untuk pulang ..."**_

Dengan sebaris kalimat itu, Sasuke berlalu pergi. Meninggalkan Sai yang kini telah mengambil keputusan penting dalam hidupnya.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Sasuke melangkahkan kaki menuju lapangan parkir. Ia memencet _autolock_-nya, dan setelah bunyi _'pip pip'_ tanda kunci tak lagi terpasang, Sasuke memasuki mobilnya. Ia terduduk di belakang kemudi untuk beberapa menit, mengingat kembali apa yang baru saja terjadi selama di _café_.

Seingatnya, ia tidak pernah bicara panjang lebar. Bahkan dengan keluarganya sendiri. Tapi kali ini, ia telah berbicara begitu banyak, dengan rangkaian kalimat yang bahkan tidak pernah ia pikirkan sebelumnya. Sebagai sosok yang lebih sering diam, memengaruhi orang lain dengan kata-kata bukanlah keahliannya.

Tiba-tiba ia teringat, sejak membaca novel Hinata dan menjadi_ betaread_ gadis itu, ia telah mengetahui begitu banyak jenis kalimat. Cara menyusunnya. Rangkaiannya. Untaiannya. Semuanya. Mungkin karena saking seringnya bertemu dan berbicara dengan gadis itu, otaknya semakin terlatih untuk meningkatkan kemampuan linguistik verbalnya.

Sasuke tertawa pelan. Banyak yang berubah sejak ia mengenal Hinata. Kebanyakan bersifat positif. Ia jadi tahu bagaimana cara memperlakukan wanita, berkomunikasi dengan baik, lebih peka dan peduli pada orang lain, juga menjadi tokoh kunci pertemuannya dengan kakaknya Sai yang telah lama menjauh.

Kalau tidak ada Hinata, ia tidak mungkin bisa bertemu Sai. Tidak mungkin ia bisa membujuk kakaknya pulang. Tidak mungkin ia mampu mengeluarkan kata-kata dengan lancarnya untuk meminta Sai kembali.

Tiba-tiba saja, ia merindukan Hinata. Ia sangat bersyukur memiliki gadis itu.

Tunggu ... memiliki?

Sasuke menepuk pipinya. "Kau terlalu banyak berkhayal, Sasuke," gumamnya. Tapi tak urung membuatnya berpikir.

Ia dan Hinata sudah begitu dekat. Saking dekatnya, Sasuke sampai tidak ingat kalau mereka belum terikat hubungan, belum memiliki status lebih jauh daripada teman. Ia telanjur nyaman dengan gadis itu.

Sebaiknya ia melakukan sesuatu untuk mengikat Hinata, agar posisi gadis itu dalam hidupnya menjadi jelas.

Tersenyum kecil, Sasuke menyalakan mobilnya. Ia segera menuju ke destinasi pastinya.

Sai benar. Ia bahagia dengan Hinata. Dan ia tak akan membiarkan apapun merenggut kebahagiaan di depannya.

* * *

><p>Hinata baru saja selesai menata piringnya di meja makan, ketika ia mendengar bel berbunyi. Sedikit terkejut karena hari sudah begitu malam, siapa gerangan yang bertamu? Hinata melirik jam besar dengan mata lavendernya, memastikan kalau sekarang memang sudah lewat dari waktu wajar untuk bertamu.<p>

Bel itu berbunyi lagi. Hinata cepat-cepat meninggalkan meja makan dan berlari kecil untuk membukakan pintu. Tak lupa ia mengintip dari lubang pintu, untuk melihat siapa yang datang.

"Sasuke_-kun_!" Hinata terkesiap kaget.

"Hn."

Hinata membukakan pintu lebih lebar agar Sasuke bisa masuk. "Kenapa kau kesini?"

Sasuke mendengus. "Bukannya kaubilang kaumenungguku?"

"Oh, benar. Lalu bagaimana?"

"Apanya?"

Hinata menghela napas. Entah kenapa percakapan mereka sering seperti ini; salah satu bertanya, lalu yang lain akan menjawab, "Apanya?" Sedikit lucu juga, karena hal ini jadi semacam ciri khas pembicaraan mereka. "Soal Sai_-senpai_," ujarnya mengingatkan.

"Dia sudah bisa menerima kalau kau tidak mencuri idenya," jawab Sasuke. "Masalah kami juga nyaris selesai. Keputusan akhir ada di tangan dia, kuharap ia mengambil pilihan terbaik."

"Be-begitu," gumam Hinata, bingung mau berkomentar apa lagi karena Sasuke benar-benar irit dalam menjelaskan. "Ah, kau sudah makan malam, Sasuke_-kun_?"

Sasuke terdiam sejenak, seolah baru teringat janji makan malamnya dengan Hinata batal gara-gara Sai. "Belum," jawab Sasuke jujur. "Aku bahkan baru ingat kalau aku belum makan malam."

Hinata tersenyum manis. "Kalau begitu, waktunya pas sekali. Aku baru saja selesai memasak makan malam. Tidak banyak, hanya daging _steak_ dengan beberapa sayuran. Kau mau makan malam di sini, Sasuke_-kun_?" tawarnya.

Sasuke mengangguk sekali. "Terima kasih," jawabnya. Kapan lagi ia berkesempatan makan malam bersama Hinata, dengan makanan yang gadis itu buat sendiri?

Ini benar-benar hari keberuntungannya.

Hinata menunjukkan Sasuke arah ruang makan. Setelah memastikan Sasuke sudah duduk dengan baik, Hinata mengambilkan piring dan gelas untuk pemuda itu. Hinata juga mengambil _chand__eli__er_ dan menyalakannya di tengah-tengah meja.

"Untuk apa menyalakan lilin?" tanya Sasuke.

"Um ... _candlelight__ dinner_?" jawab Hinata tidak yakin. "Untuk menggantikan makan malam kita yang tertunda. Kupikir kau bakal kecewa karena rencana kita batal, Sasuke_-kun_."

Sasuke tertawa sedikit. "Kau benar-benar mengenalku, Hinata."

Hinata hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman. Setelah itu, dengan sebuah pengatur cahaya di dinding, ia meredupkan lampunya sedikit. Hinata kemudian duduk di sisi berseberangan dengan Sasuke.

Makan malam dimulai. Harus Sasuke akui, masakan Hinata memang enak. Benar-benar pas dengan seleranya. Biasanya daging _steak_ akan berminyak dan agak terlalu asin, tapi yang Hinata buat tidak begitu.

Sasuke menyadari Hinata terus melihat ke arahnya, yang kemudian berakhir dengan menutupnya mulut gadis itu. Seperti ingin bertanya, tapi tidak berani. Akhirnya Sasuke meletakkan sendoknya dan bertanya, "Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan, Hinata?"

"E-eh?" Hinata tampak panik. Ia ketahuan.

Sasuke memandangnya dengan tatapan menunggu. Hinata buru-buru menjelaskan, "I-itu ... soal Sasuke_-kun_ dan Sai_-senpai_. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Juga kenapa Sai_-senpai_ mengirimkan paket-paket itu?"

Sasuke menghela napas, mempertimbangkan. Sepertinya ia harus bercerita pada Hinata. Cepat atau lambat, Hinata pasti tahu. Hm, lagipula menurutnya gadis itu harus tahu sedikit sejarah keluarganya.

Sasuke pun menjelaskan semuanya, membuat ekspresi Hinata berubah-ubah. Dari biasa, menjadi terkejut, sedih, tersenyum tipis, kaget, lalu terdiam. Dalam hati Sasuke geli juga, gadis ini terlalu memperlihatkan emosinya. Tak apa, toh ia menikmatinya.

"Kuharap semuanya berakhir dengan baik, Sasuke_-kun_," harap Hinata. "Kau … Sai_-senpai_ … keluarga kalian … pasti bisa kembali lagi, menjadi keluarga utuh." Hinata tersenyum tulus.

"Kuharap juga begitu." Sasuke meminum air putihnya.

"Oh, aku baru teringat," kata Hinata. "Sasuke_-kun_, dari mana kau tahu kalau Sai_-senpai_ yang mengirim semua paket-paket itu?"

Sasuke tidak langsung menjawab. Ia lupa menjelaskan hal ini pada Hinata. "Mudah saja. Aku menghubungkan petunjuk sebelumnya dengan tulisan merah di dinding."

Hinata kelihatan bingung. "Petunjuk … bagian yang mana?"

"Yang menyuruhmu untuk bercermin. Tulisan di dinding berkata, 'I AS U'. Artinya bukan 'Aku sebagai dirimu', tapi itu nama _Nii-san_ sendiri. Seperti sifat cermin yang membalikkan bayangannya; kiri menjadi kanan dan kanan menjadi kiri, aku membaca tulisan itu dari belakang. Hasilnya U SAI; Uchiha Sai."

"Ah, begitu …." Hinata mengangguk paham. Setelah mendengarkan tuturan Sasuke, kini ia mengerti kenapa ketika pertama kali melihat pemuda itu, ia merasa seperti pernah melihatnya. Tentu saja, ia teringat Sai. Hal itu menjadi wajar mengingat Sai dan Sasuke adalah kakak beradik.

"Ada lagi yang mau kautanyakan, Hinata?"

Hinata menggeleng. "Tidak … semuanya sudah jelas sekarang. Jadi, apa yang akan kaulakukan sekarang, Sasuke_-kun_?"

Sasuke berpikir sejenak. "Kukira aku akan menunggu _Nii-san_ kembali. Aku juga akan memberitahu orang tuaku. Lalu … aku punya beberapa rencana denganmu." Sasuke tersenyum misterius.

Hinata mengerjapkan mata. "Re-rencana apa?" tanyanya takut.

"Hm, kita akan lihat nanti. Bersiaplah, Hinata. Dalam beberapa hari ke depan, kau akan menerima kejutan berentetan dariku." Sasuke menyeringai.

Hinata terkesiap pelan.

Sasuke berkata lagi, "Kupastikan semuanya berakhir bahagia. Kau, aku, kita semua."

Tak urung Hinata takut akan kejutan apa yang Sasuke maksud. Tapi dari kata-kata Sasuke, ada sesuatu yang tersembunyi, yang tanpa sadar membuat pipinya memerah dan menghangat, padahal ia sendiri tidak tahu apa rencana Sasuke.

Sekarang ia hanya bisa berdoa yang Sasuke maksud adalah sesuatu yang tidak buruk.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

><p>AN: Haaaaai! ^o^)/ Adakah yang masih ingat cerita ini? Baru update dua bulan setelah chapter tujuh -_-"v

* * *

><p>Anyway, ada informasi penting, nih!<strong> Chapter depan adalah chapter terakhir <strong>**Choǔx Éclair****.** Karena itu, aku akan **mengusahakan updatenya cepat**. Mungkin dua minggu lagi, alias akhir Desember atau awal Januari. Hayoloooh siapa yang penasaran sama endingnya? :D

* * *

><p>Minna, udah tahu belum kalau bulan polling Indonesian Fanfiction Awards 2012 udah dibuka? Ayo, dukung fic-fic terbaik favorit kalian! Klik idffnaward. co. nr dan baca petunjuknya di bit. lypetunjukpolling12 (hilangkan spasi). Cuma sampai 25 Desember, lho. Jangan sampai kelewatan tanggalnya ~~

* * *

><p>[Login, cek PM] <strong>gece, kii, mamoka<strong>: Updated! Rnr lagi please? uwu **ulva-chan:** Waah, nggak nyangka ya? Horee ~ berarti misi membuat readers terkejut sukses! xD Rnr lagi? :3 **Scarlet:** Gimana romance chapter ini? Nambahkah? *berdoa di pojok* Iya, adegan itu kayak sinetron =_= Habis nggak tahu lagi sih gimana yang logicnya wkwk. Rnr lagi?** Sasuke-Hinata:** Enggak kok, Hinata nggak jadi benci Sasu, malah makin dekat ;3 *nunjuk atas* Rnr lagi?

**n: **Err panggil nama aja ya? Risih dipanggil senpai, aku kan nothing di FFN orz orz orz Rush paragraph!? Tidaaak itu memang kelemahanku! DX Aku coba perlambat di chapter ini, berhasil nggak? Iya nih Hinatanya takut jujur sama Sasu kkk. Ng? Kabulkan SasuHina jadian? Wani piro? #plak **K:** Wahahaha sengaja di-cut di situ biar readers penasaran! *digebuk rame-rame* Rnr lagi? :D

**Please feedback and review :3**


	9. Chapter 9

**Choǔx Éclair**

Semuanya berawal dari sepotong éclair

Author: **Ritardando Stanza Quint** collab with **Aletta Vivace **(chapter 1-3)

Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi.

Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari ini.

Rated: T

Genre: Drama/Romance

Pairing: SasuHina

Warning: OOC blah blah blah! -_-

RUSH STORY always W(OAOW)

Mungkin ada typo orz

Dan kalau jeli akan ketemu plothole T_T

.

.

.

Chapter 9

"Nnnngh…"

Hinata meregangkan badannya. Tidurnya cukup pulas tadi malam. Di luar belum terlalu terang, jadi Hinata melirik jam dinding untuk memastikan pukul berapa sekarang.

"Tujuh pagi," gumam Hinata.

Setelah mengucek mata dan memijit tengkuknya pelan, Hinata meraih ponselnya di atas nakas. Mendesah kecewa ketika lagi-lagi, tidak ada pesan dari Sasuke yang masuk.

Sudah tiga hari ini mereka belum bertemu. Sasuke selalu sibuk atau mengelak ketika Hinata menelponnya. Kangen, sih, tidak. Tapi rasanya ada yang hilang, tidak melihat Sasuke berhari-hari. Sepertinya ia sudah terbiasa dengan keberadaan pemuda (agak) menyebalkan itu.

Hinata turun dari ranjangnya, berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk membasuh muka dan menyikat gigi. Setelah mengeringkan wajahnya, Hinata kembali ke kamarnya, mendapati ponselnya sudah berdering pertanda panggilan masuk.

Hinata sedikit terkejut mendapati nama siapa yang terpampang di sana. Setelah berhari-hari tidak menghubungi, sekarang Sasuke malah menelpon sepagi ini?

Hinata buru-buru menjawab panggilan itu. "Ha-halo?"

"…_."_ Sasuke di seberang sana tidak menjawab.

Masih menempelkan telinganya ke ponsel, Hinata mengulang pertanyaannya. "Halo? Sasuke_-kun_, apa kau di sana?" tanyanya sembari berjalan ke luar kamar.

"_Ya,"_ jawab Sasuke singkat. _"Maaf tidak menghubungimu tiga hari ini. Aku benar-benar sibuk."_

"Tidak apa," Hinata melirik jam di ruang tamu. Pukul 7.10, pengantar susu pasti sudah mengantarkan susunya ke depan rumah seperti biasa. "Aku mengerti, kok."

"_Apa kau punya rencana hari ini?"_

Hinata berjalan menuju pintu rumahnya. Ia berniat untuk mengambil susu yang sudah diletakkan di teras rumah. "Um … ya, sore ini Temari_-san_ ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganku. Dia meminta bertemu di kantornya."

"_Berarti kau bebas dari pagi hingga siang?" _tanya Sasuke memastikan.

"I-iya."

"_Kau tahu aku di mana sekarang, Hinata?"_

"Tidak." Hinata memutar kenop pintu rumahnya.

"_Aku di depan rumahmu."_

Bersamaan dengan jawaban Sasuke, Hinata membuka pintu. Ia berseru kaget mendapati seseorang berdiri di teras rumahnya. Sasuke hanya mengangkat tangannya santai dengan maksud menyapa, sementara Hinata buru-buru membanting pintunya.

"Kau mengagetkanku, Sasuke_-kun_!" seru Hinata pada ponselnya. Di luar, Sasuke tertawa geli mendengar suara yang sama dari asal yang berbeda; yang satu dari balik pintu, yang satu lagi dari ponselnya yang masih setia menempel di telinga.

"Kau masih memakai gaun tidur," ujar Sasuke. "Dan aku bisa melihat apa yang ada dibaliknya."

"Sa-Sasuke_-kun_!"

"Lain kali, pakailah baju yang lebih tebal. Aku tidak mau orang lain melihat apa yang dibalik gaun tidurmu yang tipis itu."

"Sasuke_-kun_, kau mesum!" Diakhiri seruan itu, Hinata memutuskan telepon. Ia sangat malu! Bisa-bisanya Sasuke berkata seperti itu dengan datarnya!

Hinata bergegas menuju kamar. Ketika tanpa sengaja melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin, ia mengakui yang Sasuke katakan benar. Tadi malam ia tidur dengan pakaian yang tipis, bahkan ia sendiri bisa melihat bayangan pakaian dalamnya.

"Ya Tuhan, aku malu…." Hinata menutup mukanya. Cepat-cepat ia mengambil pakaian di lemari, mengganti bajunya, dan setelah memastikan kaus biru mudanya tidak tembus pandang, Hinata berlari kecil ke arah pintu rumah dan membukanya.

"Si-silahkan masuk, Sasuke_-kun_…." Hinata tak dapat menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah malu. Sebisa mungkin ia menghindari kontak mata dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke tak langsung masuk. Ia berhenti di ambang pintu dan bertanya heran, "Kau malu, Hinata?"

Hinata tidak menjawab, hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

Sasuke menganggap gestur itu sebagai jawaban 'ya'. "Maaf, Hinata. Tapi aku bicara jujur."

"A-aku tahu, Sasuke_-kun_," lirih Hinata. "Ha-hanya saja, aku malu kau melihatku dengan pakaian seperti itu. Kupikir tidak ada orang di luar pintu…."

Sasuke tersenyum kecil, mengerti alasan Hinata. "Tadi kau mau mengambil ini, 'kan?" Sasuke mengangkat keranjang berisi tiga botol susu. "Ini."

"Te-terima kasih." Masih dengan menundukkan kepalanya, Hinata berjalan menuju dapur dan meletakkan susunya di sana.

"Aku mau mengabarkan satu berita baik," Sasuke menarik salah satu kursi makan dan duduk di sana. "Sai _nii-san_ sudah pulang dua hari lalu."

"Benarkah?" tanya Hinata. "Syukurlah, jadi kalian bisa berkumpul –kenapa kau baru memberitahuku sekarang, Sasuke_-kun_?" Hinata meletakkan secangkir teh hangat di depan Sasuke. Lalu ia menarik kursi dan duduk berseberangan dengan pemuda itu.

"Aku sibuk mempersiapkan sesuatu." Sasuke mengambil tehnya, lalu menikmati kepulan asapnya yang hangat. Nyaman sekali di pagi yang agak dingin ini.

"Mempersiapkan apa?" Hinata meraih roti tawar dan mengolesnya dengan mentega.

Sasuke menunggu Hinata selesai menaruh roti di pemanggang dan menyalakannya. Hinata kemudian kembali duduk dan meminum sedikit tehnya.

"Kejutan nomor satu."

Hinata memandang Sasuke bingung.

"_Ashita_ akan difilmkan. Mulai dari buku pertama, sampai terakhir."

Mata lavender Hinata membulat tak percaya. "K-kau serius, Sasuke_-kun_? Si-siapa yang…"

"Uchiha Production, tentu saja." Sasuke menjawab sebelum pertanyaan Hinata tuntas. "Dan kalau aku menceritakan detilnya, aku yakin kau akan lebih terkejut lagi. Kau hanya perlu berkata 'ya' dan semua proses produksinya akan segera dimulai."

Hinata tak bisa berkata-kata. Ia sudah terlalu kaget dengan berita besar yang baru didapatnya. Difilmkan? Ia bahkan sulit percaya mimpinya menjadi nyata! Sejak lama ia memimpikan novelnya dibuat menjadi sebuah film, tetapi tak pernah menyangka kesempatan itu justru datang dari Sasuke sendiri.

Hinata benar-benar ingin mendengar kelanjutannya, tapi takut jantungnya akan meledak saking senangnya. Jadi ia berkata,

"Sasuke_-kun_ … ceritakan detilnya … pelan-pelan saja, ya?"

Sasuke mendengus pelan, namun tak urung tersenyum tipis.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Ternyata maksud Temari meminta bertemu dengan Hinata adalah untuk memohon pada gadis itu agar bersedia menunjukkan dirinya di hadapan publik. Awalnya Hinata keberatan. Meskipun acaranya adalah peluncuran buku terakhir _Ashita,_ tetap saja dia akan menjadi tokoh utama yang disorot banyak orang. Hinata benar-benar tidak percaya diri kalau sudah begitu. Bayangan orang-orang yang mengerumuninya saja sudah membuatnya tidak nyaman.

Tapi Sasuke, yang memaksa ikut dengan Hinata, malah mendorong gadis itu untuk menyetujui tawaran Temari. Alasannya, untuk memberitahu publik tentang rencana pembuatan film _Ashita_. Tentu saja Temari semakin bersemangat, membujuk Hinata untuk berkata 'oke'.

"Ba-baiklah…."

Temari berteriak senang, sedangkan Sasuke tersenyum puas. Ia meyakinkan Hinata tidak mengambil keputusan yang salah. Hinata mengangguk samar meskipun masih terasa ragu di hatinya.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Tiga hari cukup bagi Temari dan pihak EO untuk menyiapkan acara ini. Hinata benar-benar tercengang ketika ia datang ke sebuah _mall_ besar Konoha, mendapati panggung sudah dikerumuni banyak sekali orang. Sedikit takut ia meremas lengan baju Sasuke, dan lelaki itu hanya tersenyum menenangkan, "Jangan takut, Hinata. Aku di sini."

Hinata duduk dengan canggung di atas panggung. Sasuke dan Temari menghimpitnya di kanan-kiri, sementara Yamanaka Ino si pembawa acara berceloteh dengan riangnya.

Saat Hinata memperkenalkan diri sebagai penulis _Ashita_, orang-orang semakin riuh dan kilatan kamera menyala di mana-mana. Semuanya tak ingin melewatkan momen langka ini, ketika Hyuuga Hinata, penulis yang paling dicari sosok aslinya di dunia ini menunjukkan diri ke publik.

Pembawa acara menanyai Hinata macam-macam, mulai dari inspirasi menulis cerita, kendala saat menulis, bagaimana caranya menciptakan tokoh yang begitu nyata dan menyentuh, serta bagaimana ia mengakhiri cerita dengan apik. Temari juga menjelaskan beberapa hal, sebisa mungkin membantu Hinata agar ia tidak gugup dan panik.

"Kami juga punya kabar menggembirakan bagi seluruh penggemar _Ashita_ di seluruh dunia," kata Ino. "_Ashita_, mulai dari buku pertama hingga terakhir, akan difilmkan oleh Uchiha Production, rumah produksi terbesar dan terbaik di negara ini!"

Penonton semakin riuh. Tepuk tangan terdengar saling sahut-menyahut.

Ino melanjutkan, "Dan di sini, ada Uchiha Sasuke dari Uchiha Production yang akan menjelaskan detilnya. Silakan, Uchiha_-san_." Ino mengangguk hormat.

Sasuke meraih _microphone_ di hadapannya dan berdiri. Ia langsung menjelaskan tanpa basa-basi.

"Aku tidak akan menjelaskan banyak. Film _Ashita_ akan disutradarai oleh sutradara senior Hatake Kakashi. Untuk tokoh-tokohnya, kami sudah mengontak beberapa bintang papan atas. Tentu saja semuanya akan di-casting agar kita mendapat pemeran terbaik. Selain itu, naskah akan ditulis oleh Hinata sendiri sebagai penulis _Ashita_, berkolaborasi dengan Sai, penulis _Aki no Sora _yang juga sudah mencetak _bestseller_. Kami berharap dengan bertaburnya nama-nama penting dan terkenal di sini, kalian semua penasaran dan menanti filmnya. Terima kasih."

Hinata tersenyum kecil mendengar pernyataan Sasuke. Ya, awalnya dia juga kaget mendengar Sai akan menulis skenario _Ashita_ dengannya, mengingat hubungan mereka yang kurang baik. Tetapi pandangannya berubah setelah mendengar penuturan Sasuke, bahwa ayah mereka Uchiha Fugaku terkesan dengan buku yang Sai tulis, memohon setengah memaksa agar Sai kembali ke Uchiha Production sebagai penulis naskah.

Uchiha Fugaku percaya Sai akan mampu membuat naskah yang bagus, yang akan membuat nama Uchiha Production semakin berkibar. Ketika mendengar rencana Sasuke untuk memfilmkan _Ashita_ yang sedang _booming_, Fugaku segera menyarankan agar Sai dan Hinata bekerja sama membuat naskahnya. Dua penulis hebat bergabung dalam satu naskah, dia tidak sabar membayangkan betapa dahsyatnya naskah itu.

Hinata tersenyum geli mengingat hal itu. Fugaku_-san_ terlalu berlebihan.

Nyatanya, itu adalah ide yang baik. Sai menyetujui hal itu. Hinata juga setuju, karena ia dan Sai pernah memiliki cerita yang nyaris sama, berarti mereka punya sudut pandang yang sama. Sai juga bilang pada Hinata, bahwa dia sudah bisa menerima bahwa _Ashita_ memang milik Hinata, bukan miliknya.

Karena sudah ada _chemistry_ yang begitu kuat di antara ia, Sasuke dan Sai, Hinata berharap film ini dapat dikerjakan dengan baik, mengeluarkan potensi terbaik masing-masing.

Ino mengambil alih acara. "Sampai di sini dulu pertemuan kita. Terima kasih pada Hinata_-san_, Uchiha_-san_, dan Temari_-san_ yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk datang ke acara ini. Jangan lupa untuk membeli buku ketiga _Ashita_, dan nantikan film berdasarkan novel Hinata Hyuuga_-san_! Aku yakin kita semua tidak sabar menunggunya. Terima kasih dan sampai jumpa!"

Tepuk tangan yang meriah kembali terdengar. Dengan cerdik, Sasuke segera menarik tangan Hinata pergi sebelum penggemar dan wartawan mengerumuninya.

Sekarang, waktunya kejutan nomor dua.

* * *

><p>Beberapa wartawan mengejar mereka sampai ke tempat parkir <em>mall.<em> Bahkan hingga Hinata dan Sasuke memasuki mobil, para pencari berita terus mengerubungi mobil dan memotret, berusaha menembus kaca mobil yang gelap. Hinata yang tak pernah begini sebelumnya menoleh panik pada Sasuke yang sudah bersiap menyalakan mobil.

"Sa-Sasuke_-kun_… mereka…"

Sasuke tak menjawab. Pandangannya hanya lurus ke depan dengan serius. Ia memajukan mobilnya sedikit agar _paparazzi _kaget dan mundur. Kemudian dengan satu gerakan lihai nan terlatih Sasuke memundurkan mobilnya dan bergegas pergi dari tempat itu.

Seolah bisa menduga, beberapa wartawan nekat mengejar mobil Sasuke. Cerdiknya pemuda itu, meliuk-liukkan mobilnya, menyalip, serta berbelok ke jalan-jalan kecil dengan kecepatan tinggi. Hinata hanya mampu mencengkeram sabuk pengamannya kuat-kuat, merasa ngeri dengan cara Sasuke membawa mobil.

"Berapa mobil lagi yang mengejar kita, Hinata?" tanya Sasuke seraya menjaga konsentrasinya pada jalanan di depan.

Hinata menoleh ke belakang, menghitung jumlah mobil yang mengikuti pergerakan mobil mereka. "Um … satu, Sasuke_-kun_," jawabnya.

Sasuke mendengus pelan. "Tangguh juga dia. Tapi kita lihat siapa yang lebih hebat."

Bersamaan dengan itu, Sasuke membanting setir ke kiri. Melewati jalan kecil, lalu berbelok ke jalan kecil lainnya. Setelah beberapa kali mengecoh si wartawan, akhirnya Sasuke mengarahkan mobilnya ke jalan utama.

"Sekarang?" tanya Sasuke.

Hinata segera paham maksud Sasuke. Dengan cepat gadis itu melihat ke belakang, dan melaporkan apa yang dilihatnya pada Sasuke.

"Tidak ada, Sasuke_-kun_."

Sasuke menyeringai puas. "_Well,_ yang tadi itu cukup menghibur," ujarnya.

"Tidak menghibur sama sekali," bantah Hinata. "Sasuke_-kun_, kau mengemudi terlalu kencang. Itu berbahaya!"

"Itu resiko menjadi orang terkenal," sahut Sasuke. "Kurasa mulai sekarang kau akan dicari-cari orang."

"Da-dari mana kau tahu?"

"Hm, menjadi bagian dari Uchiha Production mengajariku banyak hal," jawab Sasuke diplomatis. "Tapi kita lihat saja nanti. Menurutku kau dikejar karena euforia berlebihan."

"Kuharap begitu…."

Kemudian diam. Hinata juga berlagak sibuk menikmati pemandangan di luar. Atensinya teralih ketika ia menyadari kemana mereka menuju. "Ke-kenapa kita ke sini?" Hinata melayangkan pandangannya ke sebuah bangunan yang sangat ia kenali. _Café_ langganannya. Dan mungkin sekarang langganan Sasuke juga.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Hm, mungkin karena ini tempat yang bersejarah?" Pemuda itu mencari tempat kosong di lapangan parkir dan mengarahkan mobilnya ke sana.

Hinata menatap Sasuke bingung. "Bersejarah apanya?" Seingatnya, bangunan itu bukanlah suatu peninggalan era tertentu, karena baru berdiri sekitar 4 tahun lalu.

Sasuke mengacuhkan pertanyaan Hinata. Pemuda itu memarkirkan mobilnya di pelataran parkir dan mematikan mesinnya. Keluar dari mobil, mereka berjalan berdampingan. Biasanya Sasuke akan mengambil jarak lebih depan, tapi ia pikir ia harus mulai membiasakan diri berjalan bersama Hinata.

Sayang sekali meja langganan mereka sudah terisi orang lain. Mereka terpaksa mengambil tempat lain yang juga bersisian dengan jendela kaca, jadi mereka bisa melihat ke luar, di mana langit mulai menggelap memasuki malam.

Pelayan datang. Sasuke memesan _espresso_ dan Hinata memesan _fruit punch_. Untuk makanannya, mereka sama-sama memesan _éclair_. Entah kenapa hari ini rasanya perlu diperingati dengan kue kecil nan lembut itu.

Hanya Sasuke yang tahu jawabannya.

Menunggu pesanan datang, Hinata hanya menundukkan kepala sambil memain-mainkan jemari. Sesuatu terasa salah, terasa berbeda ketika ia duduk bersama Sasuke, hari demi hari.

Begitu pun Sasuke, memikirkan dari mana ia akan memulai. Namun pikirannya buyar ketika Hinata berkata dengan suara lirih,

"Te-terima kasih, Sasuke_-kun_…. Aku merasa berhutang banyak padamu…."

Sasuke mengangkat alis. "Berhutang apa?"

"Semuanya. Dari awal … sampai akhir. Sampai sekarang. Materi dan nonmateri. Fisik dan nonfisik."

"Kau membuatnya terdengar seperti aku sudah menyentuhmu saja," dengus Sasuke.

"Bu-bukan begitu, maksudku…" Hinata kebingungan menjelaskannya. "Su-sudahlah."

Sasuke menggumam tidak jelas sebagai respon. Kemudian pelayan datang lagi, kali ini dengan membawa nampan di tangannya. Lalu ia sajikan pesanan masing-masing,

_Espresso_ dan _fruit punch_. Sedangkan empat potong _éclair_ diletakkan dalam satu piring porselen putih.

"Ada lagi yang ingin dipesan?"

Sasuke mengacuhkan pertanyaan itu. Hinata menggeleng dengan ucapan terima kasih dari bibirnya.

Sasuke menyesap minumannya. Mata _onyx_nya diam-diam memandang Hinata. Gadis itu sedang mengaduk _fruit punch_nya dengan kepala tertunduk, menghindari kontak mata dengan Sasuke.

Hening untuk beberapa saat, masing-masing sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri. Hingga tangan Hinata kemudian terulur ke depan, hendak mengambil sepotong _éclair_. Tidak tahu kenapa, di saat bersamaan tangan Sasuke juga bergerak dan lebih cepat mengambil kue yang diinginkan Hinata.

Hinata mencoba mengambil _éclair_ yang lain. Lagi-lagi Sasuke mendahului. Sedikit heran, Hinata lalu berusaha mengambil _éclair_ ketiga. Sasuke bergerak lebih cepat, dan sebelum tangan Hinata bergerak untuk mengambil _éclair_ terakhir, Sasuke sudah menyambarnya lebih dulu, menyimpan semuanya dalam tangannya.

Hinata tak tahan lagi. Ia berseru kesal, "Sasuke_-kun_!"

Sasuke mengacuhkan protesan Hinata. Ia memandang gadis itu datar dan memakan salah satu _éclair_ yang dipegangnya, membuat gestur betapa ia menikmati _éclair_ lembut dan empuk itu di hadapan Hinata.

"Kau mau?" tanya Sasuke setelah menelan kuenya.

"Hmph." Hinata merengut, mengangkat tangannya untuk memanggil pelayan.

"Buka mulutmu."

"?" Refleks Hinata menurunkan tangannya dan melihat Sasuke dengan heran. "Ke-kenapa?"

"Buka mulutmu," ulang Sasuke dengan nada memerintahnya. "Lebih lebar lagi."

"Sasuke_-kun_ apa yang kau … ng?" Tanpa banyak bicara Sasuke menyodorkan sepotong _éclair_ ke mulut Hinata.

"Makanlah," ujar Sasuke pelan. "Aku yang suapi."

"Ta-tapi…"

Sasuke memasang wajah menunggu. Ragu-ragu Hinata membuka mulutnya dan melahap _éclair_ itu.

"Sebenarnya … aku bisa makan sendiri, Sasuke_-kun_," ucap Hinata setelah menghabiskan makanan di mulutnya.

"Aku tahu," jawab Sasuke kalem. "Memangnya salah kalau aku menyuapimu?"

_Sangat salah_, timpal Hinata dalam hati. _Kau membuatku jadi bingung dengan perasaanku sendiri, Sasuke-kun._

"Boleh tanya satu hal?" Sasuke meletakkan dua potong _éclair_ yang tersisa ke atas piring.

"A-apa itu?"

Sasuke menimbang kembali sebelum bertanya. "Kenapa kau menggunakan _setting_ Venesia dan Jepang sekaligus dalam novelmu?"

Hinata tercengang sesaat, tak menduga pertanyaan dari Sasuke. "Ah," Gadis itu tersenyum simpul. "Itu … bagaimana mengatakannya, ya? Aku suka Venesia, kota air. Gondolanya, bangunannya, jembatannya, terutama latar tempat dan suasananya. Kupikir akan sangat cocok kalau kujadikan _setting_ novelku." Hinata tersenyum malu. "Se-sebenarnya ada alasan lain, sih."

"Apa itu?"

Hinata tersenyum kecil. "I-ini rahasia, soalnya agak kekanak-kanakan. Jadi aku tidak akan memberitahunya secara langsung, Sasuke_-kun_."

"Aku akan berusaha untuk mengerti. Lanjutkan."

"Baiklah..."

Tangan Hinata membentuk gestur-gestur tertentu. Isyarat tangan yang pernah ia dan Sasuke pelajari.

_Aku punya mimpi…_

Hinata lalu menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada, lalu menggerak-gerakkan telapak tangannya dengan lentur, seperti sedang membentuk bayangan sebuah sayap lalu menunjuk ke atas, ke arah langit. _Aku ingin terbang ke langit, dengan sayapku sendiri._

Hinata lalu menunjuk dirinya, lalu membentuk gestur lain dengan tangannya. _Aku juga ingin ke Venesia dengan Sasuke-kun…. _Pipinya bersemu merah saat tangannya mengatakan hal itu.

_Bagaimana denganmu, Sasuke-kun? _tanya Hinata dengan jemarinya.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak, tak melakukan apa-apa. Hinata mengira Sasuke tidak mengerti apa yang ia katakan, tapi pendapatnya berubah saat Sasuke menunjuk dirinya dan mengulang beberapa isyarat tangan Hinata.

_Aku akan menjagamu agar kau tidak jatuh saat terbang nanti._

_Suatu hari nanti, aku akan mengajakmu ke Venesia._

_Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan selalu di sisimu._

Sasuke menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

_Aku…_

Lalu ia membentuk isyarat hati dengan tangannya.

_mencintai…_

Sasuke menunjuk Hinata.

…_mu._

Tanpa sadar Hinata menutup mulutnya dengan tangan. "Sa-Sasuke_-kun_…"

Sasuke tak menyahut. Ia menggenggam tangan Hinata yang lain di atas meja. Mata _onyx_nya menatap dalam pada iris lavender Hinata. Wajahnya tampak serius, artinya ia tidak sedang main-main saat mengatakan perasaannya pada Hinata.

Hinata menundukkan wajahnya malu. Ia memberanikan diri untuk mengangkat kepalanya dan balas menatap Sasuke meskipun wajahnya sudah memerah hebat. Hinata mengangguk sekali dan Sasuke pun menghela nafas lega. Sasuke tersenyum lembut dan semakin mengeratkan genggamannya pada Hinata.

Kejutan nomor dua, selesai. _Mission accomplished._

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Malam. Bias-bias lampu jalanan menembus kaca mobil.

Sasuke menyetir dengan kecepatan sedang. Tentu saja, untuk mengantar Hinata pulang. Meskipun rasanya ingin menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak, tapi tuntutan tubuh untuk beristirahat harus dipenuhi.

"Sasuke_-kun_…."

"Hn?"

"A-apa yang tadi itu … u-uh, kejutan keduamu?" Hinata berubah kikuk saat menanyakannya.

"Hm…." Sasuke tampak berpikir sejenak. "Masih ada kejutan nomor tiga, empat, lima, enam, dan seterusnya."

"Apa saja?"

Sasuke mendengus sedikit. "Kalau kuberitahu sekarang, namanya bukan kejutan lagi. Tunggu saja."

"Ah…." Hinata mendesah kecewa. "Ba-baiklah."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, lalu kembali memusatkan perhatian pada jalan di hadapan.

.

.

.

_Kejutan nomor satu, pembuatan film Ashita._

_Kejutan nomor dua, peresmian menjadi sepasang kekasih._

_Kejutan nomor tiga, ia akan membuatkan makan malam untuk Hinata. Dengan tangannya sendiri, tentu saja._

_Kejutan nomor empat, membawa Hinata ke Venesia, seperti impiannya._

_Kejutan nomor lima, ketika Hinata sudah siap, ia akan menciumnya. Rencana ini bisa dipercepat kapanpun._

_._

_._

_._

_Kejutan nomor delapan belas, ia akan melamarnya._

_._

_._

_._

_Kejutan nomor dua puluh lima, mereka akan menikah. Secara sederhana, dengan balutan gaun putih mengembang dan bunga kecil khas padang rumput di sekitar mereka._

Satu hal yang mereka sepakati bersama, _éclair_ menjadi lambang hari jadi mereka.

Karena semuanya, berawal dari sepotong _éclair_….

.

.

.

**=FIN=**

Medan, hari kedua Januari 2013. 4.35 PM

**A/N: **Gaje kan? Gaje kan? IYA SAYA TAHU INI GAJEEE! *loncat dari atap cafe* Rush story –well, saya nggak pernah bisa tahan dengan alur lama. Maaf ya kalo ada yang ngerasa ini terlalu cepat OTL

Secara pribadi, saya cuma puas sama endingnya (soalnya nggak terlalu rush, ehehe). Adegan yang paling rush menurut saya adalah saat peluncuran buku Ashita, trus mereka dikejer-kejer wartawan. Sigh. Bagian itu tidak terlalu penting untuk diceritakan, sebenarnya. Tapi saya butuh 'pengisi' bagaimana ceritanya mereka dari mall bisa ke cafe. Gomenne, really! ;;_;;

Sekuel? Sejak awal pembuatan fic ini, saya sudah merencanakan sekuel, duet dengan Aletta (lagi). Tapi Aletta tidak berniat kembali ke FFN dalam waktu dekat W(T_TW) dan saya tahu nggak bakalan sanggup menulis sekuelnya. Rencananya sih tentang syuting Ashita di Venesia + Jepang. Multichapter. Dan MC itu kelemahan saya -_-

Kalau oneshot, ng... saya berencana mengambil latar "Kejutan Nomor Dua Puluh Lima" atau "Pembuatan Naskah Film Ashita (SasuHinaSai)". Tapi tergantung mood juga sih ehehe =_=v

Terima kasih sudah mendukung saya selama ini. Proyek satu tahun lebih akhirnya terselesaikan, yeeeah! \(^o^)/

Sampai jumpa di fic selanjutnya. Bye~

_**Ritard. S. Quint**_

**-/-**

**[Login, cek PM] ****gece:** Maybe yes, maybe no. Tergantung mood juga sih bikin fic SasuHina :P #digemplang **Aisanoyuri, Guest, Name Mamoka, Suzu Aizawa Kim:** Updated nih, semoga memuaskan ya :D Rnr lagi? :3 **sssss:** Ehm ehm err maaf sekali, di sini nggak ada full romance ;;^_^a Entahlah, aku ngerasa nggak sreg kalo diakhiri dengan full romance, karena "setting" SasuHina di otakku nggak yang kayak gitu, maaf ya orz orz **K:** Iyaaa Neji mati huaaa! Sini ayo nangis sama #heh Rnr lagi? **Uzumaki Sari cha:** Sai jahat tapi keren. Aww~ Syukurlah romancenya terasa :""") *nangis nih beneran* Adegan kissu? Emmh untuk menunjukkan perasaan sayang kita ke seseorang, nggak harus dengan ciuman kan? Aku penganut kalimat itu =..=v Sekuel? Eng… Baca A/N aja ya? *nunjuk atas*


End file.
